Poison
by Crapounette
Summary: UA. Albus Dumbledore exige que Severus Rogue tue Harry Potter sous peine d'Azkaban, mais le maître des potions refuse catégoriquement. Pourtant, deux jours après, on découvre trois cadavres dans les cachots, dont celui d'Harry. Que s'est-il passé ? Qui est responsable ? Snarry. Bashing/Albus. DEAD CHARACTERS.
1. Prologue de Poison

Bêta : Mokonalex

Assistante : Mirabelle31

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas JKR et donc je ne touche pas un kopec pour mes histoires. C'est pas une raison pour me les piquer...

Note d'auteur : Cette histoire est complète. C'était à la base un One-Shot écrit pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, mais vu sa longueur (près de 48 000 mots) ma bêta a hurlé qu'elle ne corrigerait pas un monument pareil, surtout qu'elle hait les tragédies... Donc voilà... la fic est coupée en chapitres. Voici le prologue.  
Attention, c'est une tragédie, pas un conte de Noël, vous être prévenus.

Univers alternatif. Snarry avec slash, bashing de Bubus... mort des personnages principaux. Prévoyez les kleenex.

Comme pour les 17 ans d'Harry Potter, le prologue est la fin de l'histoire ou presque. L'aventure commencera au chapitre 1.

* * *

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil agacé par l'une des fenêtres de son bureau et vu le soleil se coucher sur le Lac Noir, Albus Dumbledore se retourna et son regard croisa le cadran de la vieille pendule accrochée parmi les tableaux sur le mur de pierres de taille.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, au Nom de Merlin ? Il ne faut pas tout ce temps pour lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ ! Qu'on ne me dise pas que Monsieur a des états d'âme ! Il n'en avait pas lorsqu'il était un Mangemort à part entière ! Avec tous les poisons qu'il a inventés pour Voldemort ! Pfff ! Je dois tout faire moi-même ici ! marmonna le vieil homme, visiblement furieux.

Le Directeur traversa à grandes enjambées son bureau sous les regards inquiets des portraits et celui dégoûté et haineux de Phineas Nigellus Black. Il ouvrit la lourde porte, en franchit le seuil et referma le battant derrière lui. Aussitôt seuls, les portraits se mirent à discuter à voix basse.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il lui ait demandé ça ! pesta Armando Dippet. Comment exiger ça d'un sorcier, même un ancien Mangemort ? Une honte, un crime !

— Vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi, Armando, soupira Dilys Derwent en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil peint. Malheureusement, il ne nous écoute jamais et nous ne pouvons rien y faire…

— Mon héritier ! gronda le Professeur Black, les deux mains serrées sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Ma lignée détruite à cause de ce… de ce… vaurien de Dumbledore ! Et maintenant, le dernier héritier du titre va… est…

Le sorcier peint se leva brusquement et quitta son tableau sous les regards apitoyés de ces collègues.

— Mettons-nous à la place de ce pauvre Phineas… C'est terrible pour la Maison des Black ! Déjà la mort de Sirius l'avait bien ébranlé, mais là…

— Mes chers collègues, nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire. Nous sommes tenus au secret par les enchantements mis sur nos tableaux, déclara un nommé Elmer, visiblement aussi contrarié que les autres directeurs peints.

Pendant que les portraits affichaient leur désapprobation et leurs griefs, Dumbledore avait descendu l'escalier à vis et tranquillement cheminé à travers les couloirs quasi déserts de Poudlard. Il n'avait croisé que l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle qui rentrait de l'entraînement et Argus Rusard qui balayait le hall en ronchonnant comme à son habitude. Le vieil homme prit la direction des cachots des Serpentards et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'appartement de son Maître des Potions. Ce mécréant n'avait pas intérêt à être ivre ! Et il n'avait pas intérêt non plus à lui avoir désobéi, sinon il allait lui faire regretter d'être né et le renvoyer à Azkaban d'où il n'aurait jamais dû le faire sortir ! Severus Rogue avait une certaine utilité mais nul n'était irremplaçable, surtout lorsqu'on désobéissait à ses ordres.

Les barrières magiques de l'espion ne résistèrent pas à l'ordre d'ouverture de la porte. En tant que directeur, Dumbledore pouvait entrer partout comme il le voulait dans le château, y compris dans les quartiers de ses enseignants.

L'appartement spartiate du Directeur de Serpentard semblait désert d'un premier abord. Dès que Dumbledore entra dans les lieux, les torches magiques revinrent à la vie.

— SEVERUS ! Où êtes-vous ? Avez-vous fait ce que je vous ai demandé ? Et pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à la cheminette ? SEVERUS ?

Personne ne répondit ni ne se montra. Il semblait que l'appartement était désert. Dumbledore savait très bien que le Professeur Rogue se trouvait dans le château. Les barrières magiques de protection datant des fondateurs lui indiquaient en permanence, ou presque, les mouvements de son personnel entrant ou sortant de Poudlard. Et Severus Rogue n'était pas sorti du château, donc l'animal devait se cacher quelque part. Peut-être chez Minerva McGonagall ou même Filius Flitwick. Il avait intérêt à avoir obéi et fait son devoir lorsqu'il allait lui remettre la main dessus !

La kitchenette était déserte, la salle de bain aussi. Il ne restait que la chambre. Le Directeur gronda dans sa moustache en imaginant Severus Rogue ivre mort vautré en travers de son lit à cuver ses abus de Vieil Ogden. L'homme n'abusait pas souvent de la boisson, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était parce que Lord Voldemort l'avait fortement contrarié ou… torturé aux _Endoloris_.

Albus poussa la poignée en fer forgé et le lourd battant s'ouvrit. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il plissa ses yeux en deux fentes suspicieuses en découvrant une forme sur le lit.

— SEVERUS ! DEBOUT !

Il entra dans la chambre et là aussi les torches magiques se rallumèrent, dispensant une lumière dansante sur les murs de pierre du cachot.

Et là, il se figea. Dans le lit du Maître des Potions, il y avait trois corps. Deux hommes, visiblement nus, se tenaient enlacés sur le côté, les bras autour du corps de l'autre. Le drap et les couvertures aux couleurs de Serpentard les dissimulaient à partir de la taille. Au pied du lit, enroulé en boule sur les pieds d'un des deux hommes, Albus vit un Elfe-de-Maison qui semblait dormir.

— Severus ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez-là ? Et qui est avec vous ? Répondez !

Dumbledore avait bien reconnu la peau pâle de Severus Rogue et ses longs cheveux noirs dans le corps qu'il voyait de dos. En revanche, il ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras, juste qu'il avait des cheveux bruns et courts.

Devant l'absence de réponse du maître des lieux, Albus s'avança, posa sa main sur l'épaule froide du sorcier et entreprit de le secouer. Son geste ne rencontra aucune résistance et le corps de Severus bascula sur le dos. Le Directeur vit aussitôt l'absence de mouvements respiratoires, la pâleur anormale et les traits détendus du Serpentard. L'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras avait suivi le mouvement et son corps également inerte reposait à demi sur le torse de Severus. Albus reconnut aussitôt les traits d'Harry Potter. Lui aussi était d'une pâleur cadavérique et ne respirait plus. Dumbledore posa deux doigts sur la carotide du Sauveur et comprit qu'il était mort.

Ensuite, il fit la même chose avec son professeur de potions. Lui aussi avait trépassé. En touchant l'épaule de Severus Rogue, Albus ne s'était douté de rien car il faisait un froid glacial toute l'année dans les cachots du Serpentard. Au moins, l'idiot avait obéi et avait exécuté ses ordres, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans ce lit, nu, avec le Gryffondor ? Et pourquoi était-il mort lui aussi ? Il ne lui avait pas demandé ça ! Est-ce que Potter avait tué son détesté professeur ? Et d'abord que fichait cet énergumène dans le lit de Severus ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le vieux Directeur remarqua que les deux hommes tenaient chacun dans une main, un petit flacon noir visiblement débouché.

— Un suicide collectif ? Vous ne pouviez pas obéir sans faire de cinéma ? Maintenant je dois me trouver un autre espion ! Mais quel idiot !

Dumbledore posa un regard distrait et fortement agacé vers l'Elfe qui était roulé en boule au pied du lit.

— Dobby ! Bien entendu ! Il fallait que cet imbécile d'Elfe suive son idole !

Le vieux professeur quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de dévoiler le décès des deux hommes avant le lendemain. Comme disaient les Moldus, la nuit portait conseil et il devait réfléchir aux conséquences de la dernière folie de Severus. Au moins, il avait tué Potter, c'était le principal. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu du mal à le faire obéir ! En remontant vers sa tour, Albus réfléchissait activement. Qui allait bien pouvoir remplacer le Maître des Potions comme espion ? Et en plus, il allait devoir trouver un autre professeur pour enseigner la matière de Severus et un nouveau Directeur de Maison pour les Serpentards. Que de soucis ! Décidément, on ne lui épargnait rien ! C'était tellement difficile d'obéir sans simagrées ? Franchement, il ne demandait pas grand-chose… juste un petit meurtre de sang-froid. Enfin quand même, pour un Mangemort ce n'était rien…


	2. Vous devez mourir, Potter !

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistante/Elfe de Maison libre** (elle a eu des chaussettes à Noël) : Mirabelle31

**Note de l'auteur **: Je n'ai exceptionnellement pas censuré ce chapitre, car il était difficile de retirer les scènes de slash sans nuire à l'intrigue. Profitez-en bien, c'est pas tous les jours que je vous ferai ce cadeau...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La veille de ce drame était un vendredi et ce jour-là, Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas cessé d'asticoter son espion/mangemort personnel/professeur de potions afin qu'il obéisse à un certain ordre qu'il voulait absolument le voir exécuter.

— Harry doit mourir, Severus. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. J'ai bien analysé la prophétie et c'est très clair. Tant que Harry vivra, Voldemort ne pourra pas mourir. Lorsqu'il a lancé l'Avada à Harry, il a fait de lui un Horcruxe. Oui, je vois à votre tête que vous savez ce que c'est. Tom en avait fait un autre mais je l'ai trouvé et détruit il y a quelques années. Harry est le dernier ancrage de Voldemort sur cette terre. Tant que notre petit Sauveur vivra, Voldemort sera immortel.

— Vous… vous voulez tuer Potter, Albus ? balbutia le Maître des Potions, horrifié, une main posée sur sa poitrine.

Le Serpentard avait fait un Serment Magique avec le Directeur lorsque celui-ci l'avait fait libérer d'Azkaban après trois semaines dans cet enfer. Bien entendu, Severus avait accepté. Tout plutôt que de rester dans ce trou à Détraqueurs ! La seule chose qu'on lui avait demandé c'était de protéger Harry et ma foi, ce n'était pas cher payé. Et il avait fait son devoir année après année… protégeant le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu, le tirant de tous les guêpiers où il ne manquait jamais de se fourrer, fournissant à Poppy Pomfresh les potions pour le soigner… entre autres. Et maintenant, le cornichon gryffondorien devait mourir ? Pas question !

— Vous n'y pensez pas, Albus ! J'ai fait un Serment Magique de le protéger ! Si le garçon meurt, je mourrai dans l'instant !

— Mais non, mais non… il me suffit de vous libérer de ce serment, annonça négligemment le sorcier en robe à fleurs. C'est que j'ai encore besoin de vous, mon petit !

Une sourde angoisse étreignit le cœur du potionniste. Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour protéger le gosse, il devait le voir mourir ? Perdre son dernier lien avec Lily Evans, sa seule amie d'enfance ? Voir la lumière s'éteindre dans les yeux verts, une seconde fois ? Pas question !

— Il y a sûrement une autre solution, Albus ! Ne me dites pas que nous avons fait tout ça pour rien ! L'élever, le protéger… toutes ces années, pour le voir mourir ! Et comment allez-vous faire ça ?

— Un petit Avada, ça ne mange pas de pain, répondit le vieux sorcier en haussant les épaules.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger outre mesure, pesta le Serpentard, à présent soupçonneux.

— Pour le plus grand bien, Severus… Pour le plus grand bien… Il faut voir l'avenir du Monde Magique et une vie peut en sauver des milliers.

Dumbledore venait tranquillement de planifier la mort de l'idole de leur monde, comme ça, sans états d'âme, tout en suçant un de ses maudits bonbons au citron. La bile remonta dans la gorge de l'espion, à présent livide.

— Et… à qui allez-vous demander ce petit service ? Parce que je me doute que vous n'allez pas vous salir les mains !

— Mais… à vous, mon cher enfant ! A qui voulez-vous ? répondit Albus d'une voix condescendante.

Comme mu par un ressort, le Maître des Potions quitta son siège.

— MOI ? MOI ? Vous êtes fou ? Jamais je ne tuerai le fils de Lily ! Jamais ! Trouvez un autre larbin pour vos délires meurtriers ! JE REFUSE !

Severus Rogue, en proie aux pires tourments, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, se mit à arpenter nerveusement le bureau de long en large. Il était horrifié et refusait de commettre cette abomination.

— Vous obéirez et ferez ce que je vous demande, Professeur Rogue ! gronda le Directeur, le regard dur derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ne faites pas de chichis ! Quand Voldemort vous demande un poison, ce qu'il va en faire ne vous pose aucun problème !

— SI, JUSTEMENT ! hurla Rogue, hors de lui. MAIS JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX ! SINON, JE SUIS MORT !

— Et bien, ici aussi c'est pareil ! Vous n'avez pas le choix ! C'est ça ou vous retournez à Azkaban !

— Qu… quoi ? bredouilla le Serpentard d'une voix blanche, en s'immobilisant au milieu de la pièce.

— Vous avez très bien entendu, ne faites pas l'innocent ! Vous allez tuer Harry Potter. Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain à l'heure du dîner. Si le garçon paraît au repas de demain soir, vous retournez à Azkaban. Suis-je clair ?

— Limpide.

— Bien ! Nous sommes donc d'accord ! Approchez que je vous libère de votre serment.

La mort dans l'âme, le potionniste ne put qu'obéir. Dumbledore exécuta quelques mouvements avec sa baguette de sureau et alors qu'une vague lueur s'en échappait, Severus porta de nouveau la main à sa poitrine, sentant une certaine pesanteur disparaître : le fameux poids du Serment.

— Je ne vous retiens pas, Professeur Rogue. Vous viendrez me rendre compte lorsque vous aurez terminé votre mission.

Titubant presque, l'homme en noir traversa le bureau tel un zombi. Il ouvrit la porte et descendit l'escalier à vis. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait envie de vomir, de pleurer… pour la première fois depuis des années. Dans le hall, il croisa le fameux trio qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le repas de ce vendredi soir. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Harry Potter avec pitié et horreur et ses barrières d'Occlumancie avaient dû faiblir sous le choc récent car le Gryffondor le regarda, intrigué. Le professeur tourna vers le couloir des cachots et disparut dans la pénombre, pressé d'aller noyer son désespoir dans une bouteille neuve de Vieil Ogden.

Dans le hall, Harry le regarda disparaître.

— Rogue n'a pas l'air en forme. Vous avez vu comme il est pâle ? Il a vu son épouvantard ou quoi ?

— On s'en fout de Rogue, marmonna Ron en déchiquetant hargneusement une baguette à la réglisse. D'tout' façon, ce con est toujours blanc comme un cul.

— Ronald ! Un peu de respect, je te prie ! le morigéna Hermione.

En suivant ses amis jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor, le jeune Elu ne put s'empêcher de penser à la douleur qu'il avait un instant perçue dans les yeux d'onyx du Directeur de Serpentard. Qu'avait donc le Maître des Potions ? Voldemort était-il responsable ? L'idée le chagrina plusieurs heures après le repas auquel l'homme n'avait pas participé.

* * *

Le samedi matin, dès l'aube, Dumbledore appela son espion par la cheminette. Il le vit, allongé de tout son long sur son vieux canapé, une bouteille vide à la main, dans des habits froissés, le visage pas rasé et de grands cernes noirs sous les yeux. Visiblement, l'idiot avait picolé toute la nuit et certainement pas pour se donner du courage !

— SEVERUS ! DEBOUT ! hurla le Directeur depuis les flammes vertes.

Ne voyant aucune réaction chez son souffre-douleur favori, il avança un bras à travers les flammes et brandissant sa baguette, il jeta un _Aguamenti_ bien puissant sur l'endormi étalé dans le canapé devant l'âtre. Le jet d'eau glacée réveilla aussitôt le Maître des Potions qui sursauta, hagard et baguette pointée vers l'intru.

— Al… Albus ? Qu'est-ce que… que vous voulez ? grommela-t-il, furieux.

— Que vous bougiez vos fesses de ce sofa, que vous preniez une potion de dégrisement, que vous alliez vous laver, raser et changer et qu'enfin vous obéissiez à mes ordres ! Rien que ça !

— Je croyais que j'avais jusqu'à ce soir, se souvint le potionniste en tentant de se lever sans choir sur le sol dallé.

— Ce n'est pas une raison ! Et cessez donc de boire ! Vous me dégoûtez à jouer les Tobias à tout propos ! Bon sang ne saurait mentir, dit-on ! Vous me le prouvez quand je vous vois dans cet état, Severus ! lança sèchement le Directeur de Poudlard.

— Allez-vous en, Albus, et laissez-moi tranquille, marmonna le professeur d'une voix lasse, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

— Alors, dépêchez-vous !

Les flammes redevinrent rougeoyantes et le visage barbu disparut. Severus tituba jusqu'à son armoire à potions personnelle et l'ouvrit pour y prendre un flacon dont il ingurgita le contenu en grimaçant. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en regardant le plafond de pierre. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle angoisse, un tel désespoir. Pire encore, il n'arrivait plus à cacher ses états d'âme derrière ses barrières mentales.

— Mon pauvre Sev', tu as atteint tes limites avec ce sale coup de Dumbledore. Tu aurais pu t'y attendre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais de lui… certainement pas. Il n'en a rien à faire de toi, tu n'es que de la chair à canon comme disent les Moldus…

Plus les minutes passaient, plus son angoisse et son désespoir augmentaient. Le malheureux sorcier avait passé une partie de la nuit à pleurer en regardant une vieille photo de Lily Evans, entre deux gorgées de Vieil Ogden avalées directement au goulot. Il fallait être honnête, Severus Rogue était au bout du rouleau. S'il devait tuer Harry Potter, il n'avait pas l'intention de survivre à cet abominable forfait. Tuer des inconnus lors des raids pour Lord Voldemort, c'était une chose. Tuer Harry Potter, le fils de Lily, le Sauveur adulé, âgé de seize ans bientôt, c'était une autre paire de manches. Fichue prophétie ! Maudit Dumbledore ! Mais pourquoi avait-il eu cette idée idiote d'aller rapporter à son maître ce qu'il avait entendu ce jour-là à la Tête de Sanglier ?

Il fallait obéir. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ou alors, en avait-il un autre ? Fuir au bout du monde ? Albus trouverait le moyen d'éliminer Potter et le ferait traquer par les Aurors du monde entier et par Maginterpol voire le MACUSA. Ce n'était pas une vie, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune fortune, pas d'amis… Non, mourir était la meilleur façon de tirer sa révérence, d'échapper à cette guerre, à la Marque des Ténèbres. Et… à Dumbledore !

En sortant de sa salle de bain, propre, rhabillé de frais et rasé soigneusement, le pâle sorcier griffonna quelques lignes sur un bout de parchemin et appela un Elfe. Il lui demanda de remettre ce mot à Harry Potter dès qu'il se présenterait au petit déjeuner. Une fois l'Elfe parti, il appela les cuisines par la cheminette et commanda un English Breakfast complet qu'il prendrait dans ses quartiers. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir la tête de son bourreau, de sa future victime, ni d'aucun des autres cornichons à qui il devait enseigner les potions.

* * *

— Je meurs de faim !

— Ron… soupira Hermione d'une voix lasse, tu nous bassines avec ta faim à chaque repas.

— Les repas, c'est fait pour ça !

— Mione a raison, s'amusa Harry en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle sur le banc des Rouge et Or. A chaque repas depuis la première année, tu nous sors cette phrase.

— Elle est vraie, d'abord ! Donc, j'ai le droit de la dire ! insista le rouquin en se jetant sur un plat de tranches de bacon grillé à souhait.

— Mange proprement, Ronald Weasley ! Tu nous fais honte !

— Méééé ! Mioneuuuh ! répondit-il, la bouche pleine.

Le rire d'Harry Potter fut interrompu par le pop de transplanage d'un des Elfes du château.

La petite créature magique, visiblement du sexe féminin, lui tendit timidement un parchemin plié en quatre.

— De la part du Professeur Rogue, Harry Potter, Monsieur.

Sans attendre un remerciement ou une réponse, l'Elfe disparut en claquant des doigts, son devoir accompli.

— C'est quoi ? demanda Ron, inquisiteur. Il te veut quoi, c'te vieux con ?

— J'en sais rien encore, répondit distraitement Harry en dépliant le bout de parchemin.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Je dois vous parler urgemment. Rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau dès que vous aurez terminé votre petit déjeuner. _

_Venez seul._

_Professeur S. T. Rogue._

— Alors ? insista le rouquin, toujours la bouche pleine.

— Rogue veut me voir dans son bureau après le p'tit dej'. Il veut me parler. Et je dois venir seul.

— Seul ? Tu vas aller seul dans le territoire des Serpents ? T'es malade, mon pote ! On va v'nir avec toi, et gare si Malefoy…

Hermione l'interrompit agacée, en s'essuyant délicatement la bouche avec sa serviette de table avant de soulever son mug de thé au jasmin.

— La lettre dit « seul », Ron !

— Ouais, mais c'est pas normal, insista le fléau en pointant un doigt gras de jus de viande vers Harry. Pas question qu'on laisse Harry tomber dans un guet-apens !

— Quel guet-apens ? Il va parler avec un prof ! Il va tout le temps en retenue seul dans le bureau du Professeur Rogue et il ne lui a jamais rien fait ! Que veux-tu donc qu'il lui fasse ? Il n'a pas eu de retenue pour ce week-end !

— Je confirme, s'amusa Harry en se servant un café pour accompagner ses œufs brouillés. Pas de retenue pour Ryry, ce ouike ! Je suis un Elfe libreuuuuh !

— Idiot ! gloussa Hermione, amusée par sa diatribe.

— A propos d'Elfe libre, tu crois que je peux demander à Dobby un méga sandwich archi complet comme il t'a fait l'autre jour ? Tu sais, après le Quidditch ! J'ai peur de pas tenir jusqu'à midi avec si peu… demanda Ron à Harry en vidant le plat d'œufs dans son assiette.

— Ça devrait pouvoir se faire, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander, le rassura son ami sous les yeux outrés de la brunette aux cheveux touffus.

* * *

Harry avançait dans le couloir des cachots. Le petit déjeuner était terminé depuis quelques minutes. Hermione avait filé vers la bibliothèque et Ron était monté à la Tour de Godric pour récupérer son balai afin d'aller voler quelques heures au-dessus du stade de Quidditch. Le lionceau croisa un petit groupe de Serpentards qui le regarda avec suspicion, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire par là. Le voyant s'avancer vers le bureau de leur Directeur de Maison, certains affichèrent un sourire goguenard, pensant qu'il se rendait en retenue avec le Professeur Rogue. Harry entendit même deux ou trois ricanements méprisants.

Au moment où il frappa à la porte, il songea qu'il avait peut-être totalement foiré sa BUSE de potions et un nœud se forma au creux de son estomac. Si vraiment il n'avait pas eu cette fichue BUSE, il ne pourrait pas aller aux cours avancés de potions et son rêve de devenir Auror allait prendre fin.

Harry frappa trois coups rapprochés de son index replié, et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Le Professeur Rogue portait sa tenue noire habituelle et le jeune sorcier remarqua son visage las et les cernes sous ses yeux.

— Bonjour, Professeur. J'ai eu votre message. Vous vouliez me parler ? commença Harry, inquiet. J'ai… j'ai foiré totalement ma BUSE de potions, hein ? C'est ça ?

— Entrez, Potter. Et pour répondre à votre question, non, vous n'avez pas foiré -comme vous dites- votre BUSE de potions.

— Ouf ! Merci ! Parce que si je ne l'ai pas, je ne pourrai pas aller aux cours avancés et comme je veux être Auror…

— Monsieur Potter, pour votre information, je ne prends que les élèves ayant eu un Optimal à leur BUSE de potion. Vous ne serez pas admis à mon cours avancé.

Severus soupira devant la mine déconfite de son élève. Le gamin l'ignorait mais il ne connaîtrait jamais les résultats de ses BUSEs. Il ne terminerait pas sa scolarité magique, ne serait pas diplômé, n'irait jamais à l'Académie des Aurors.

Non.

Parce qu'il allait mourir avant que la journée ne se termine.

Cependant, Severus Rogue n'avait pas l'intention d'abattre Harry Potter comme un chien, d'un _Avada Kedavra_ dans le dos…

Il n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer sans tout lui dire avant. Lui raconter les manœuvres de Dumbledore et pourquoi on le mettait, lui, dans l'obligation d'être le bourreau.

Un vil meurtrier.

— Suivez-moi, Monsieur Potter. Harry… tenta-t-il d'une voix douce et sans agressivité.

Le Gryffondor qui regardait ses pieds leva brusquement son visage et afficha un air étonné. Rogue était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Hier soir aussi, s'il y songeait. Le professeur ouvrit la porte au fond de la pièce et s'effaça pour faire entrer son élève là où personne ne mettait quasiment jamais les pieds, sauf Albus -trop de prénoms- Dumbledore.

Harry entra dans un modeste cachot sans fenêtre, aux murs de pierres nues. Deux bibliothèques chargées de vieux grimoires et de bocaux suspects encadraient une vaste cheminée dans laquelle brûlaient quelques bûches. Nous étions au mois de Juin et pourtant, il faisait froid dans le cachot. Le Gryffondor qui ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et une légère robe d'été ouverte sur un vieux jean délavé frissonna. Il se frotta les bras en grimaçant afin de se réchauffer quelque peu.

— Asseyez-vous, Harry, poursuivit le Serpentard en lui désignant le vieux canapé de velours vert râpé qui trônait devant l'âtre. Désolé pour la température, mais ce sont des cachots, nous sommes dans les fondations du château et même par endroit sous le Lac Noir. Le froid est bon pour la conservation des ingrédients de potions, mais pas très agréable pour nous sans quelques sorts adéquats. Je m'en excuse.

Le Maître des Potions sortit sa baguette de sa manche gauche et jeta un sort de chauffage dans la pièce. Aussitôt, Harry se détendit et se laissa aller contre le dosseret du canapé, attendant qu'on lui explique ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

— Désirez-vous une tasse de thé ? proposa aimablement le maître des lieux.

— Je sors de table, Professeur Rogue, mais… pourquoi pas…

C'était bizarre cette idée de thé. Harry se demanda un court instant s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en acceptant. Le thé allait peut-être être drogué ! Depuis le temps que le triste sire lui promettait de lui faire avaler les immondes concoctions qu'il ratait à chaque cours !

Ron avait peut-être raison, finalement. Il n'aurait pas dû venir !

Percevant les interrogations de son élève, Severus, après avoir conjuré un plateau contenant thé, sucre, lait et biscuits -en fait provenant des cuisines à côté- entreprit de faire le service.

— Sucre, lait ?

— Juste deux sucres, merci, répondit Harry en se promettant de ne pas y toucher ou du moins de faire semblant.

— Vous pouvez le boire sans crainte. Je n'ai aucune intention de vous faire avaler du _Veritaserum_ ou autre potion, Potter. Ce plateau provient des cuisines, rien n'est drogué. Je ne suis pas Albus Dumbledore qui fourre ses bonbons de toutes sortes de potions.

— Il fait ça ? s'horrifia le jeune Sauveur.

— Ça… et bien d'autres choses, comme vous allez l'apprendre dans quelques instants.

— Pourquoi je suis là, Professeur, si c'est pas pour me parler de mes BUSEs ?

Alors que le jeune sorcier tendait la main pour se saisir de la tasse préparée par l'homme, Severus prit la sienne et alla poser ses fesses maigrichonnes dans le fauteuil à l'angle du canapé.

Une sourde angoisse étreignait le cœur soi-disant de pierre du Serpentard. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il fallait lui dire. Il leva les yeux et regarda le visage innocent et les yeux verts derrière les hideuses lunettes rondes à la monture métallique noire. Dans moins d'une petite minute, Harry Potter allait perdre son innocence et ses illusions.

— Monsieur Potter, savez-vous ce qu'est un Horcruxe ?

Severus était persuadé que non, que le gamin ignorait tout de ces abominations. Et là encore, le sale gosse allait le surprendre…

— Oui, Professeur. Je sais ce que c'est. J'en ai détruit un en seconde année. Voldy en avait laissé un à la garde de Malefoy père et cette andouille n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de le refiler à Ginny Weasley. C'était un journal vierge dans lequel elle écrivait pendant sa première année. L'Horcruxe lui répondait. Il a fini par la posséder et lui faire ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Vous vous souvenez ?

— Oui… mais j'ignorais qu'un Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres était responsable, s'étonna le Serpentard. Albus ne nous en a jamais rien dit. Par Salazar… il cache toutes ses informations pour Merlin seul sait quoi… Et… Voldy ? D'où sortez-vous ce sobriquet ?

— Personne ne supporte d'entendre parler de Lord Machinchose ! Tout le monde tremble et les Mangemorts encore plus que les autres. Alors, Voldy… c'est quand même plus facile à dire que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou Vous-Savez-Qui, non ?

— Si jamais ceci lui était répété, votre vie ne vaudrait pas cher, Harry.

— Ma vie ne vaut pas cher, Professeur ! Il y a longtemps que je le sais, avoua le Gryffondor en esquissant une grimace. Demandez donc à ma Tante Pétunia la valeur qu'elle donne à ma vie… vous n'auriez pas de quoi vous acheter un sachet de thé à bas prix.

Evidemment… si le gosse vivait avec cette mégère anti-magie, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'il estime que sa vie valait bien peu. Malheureusement, elle ne valait pas grand-chose non plus pour un certain sorcier planqué dans sa tour directoriale juste au-dessus de leurs humbles têtes.

— Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il en avait détruit un, il y a quelques années…

— Lui ? ricana Harry, désabusé. Il est arrivé après la bataille comme à chaque fois. Pour quelqu'un qui sait soi-disant tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette école, il ne sait pas grand-chose ! Ou alors il nous manipule tous pour qu'on fasse le boulot à sa place, termina amèrement le garçon.

Severus faillit s'étrangler avec sa dernière gorgée de thé. Harry n'était pas si naïf que ça. Il avait bien analysé le marionnettiste qui les faisait tous danser en tirant sur des tas de ficelles.

— Pourquoi me parlez-vous d'Horcruxe, Professeur ? demanda le Gryffondor soudain suspicieux.

— Parce qu'il y en a un autre et que le Professeur Dumbledore m'a ordonné de le détruire.

— Un autre ? Eh ben, cette sombre Face-de-Serpent emploie bien son temps ! Et c'est quoi cette fois-ci ? Une plume ? Un cartable ? Une carte de Noël d'il y a cinquante ans ? Il fait chier ce con, avec sa foutue Magie Noire !

— Langage, Potter ! pesta le potionniste, sans agressivité.

_°Si seulement c'était aussi simple, soupira le sorcier dans son for intérieur. Comment dire à un môme de seize ans qu'il est un Horcruxe et qu'il doit mourir ? Réponse ? on ne peut pas. On ne peut pas sans le briser. Misère, je dois tuer ce pauvre gosse qui ne se doute de rien et donne des surnoms débiles au plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Merlin, achève-moi ! °_

— Il faut que je vous aide, c'est ça, Professeur ? Ok, c'est bon. Il est où votre truc ? Il faut qu'on aille chercher une dent de basilic ou si vous avez du venin de basilic dans votre réserve, ça sera bon aussi. Ça marche super bien sur les Horcruxes. Radical !

Harry avait reposé sa tasse vide sur le plateau et s'était levé, prêt pour accompagner le Maître des Potions là où se trouvait l'objet à détruire.

— Asseyez-vous, Potter. Nous n'allons nulle part. Qui vous a expliqué ce qu'était un Horcruxe ? Le Professeur Dumbledore ?

— Bien sûr. Qui d'autre… répondit Harry en reprenant sa place, un peu déçu. Alors, c'est quoi qu'on doit détruire ? Il est là ?

Severus Rogue posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et frotta son visage entre ses deux mains.

— Je ne peux pas… murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots étouffés. Je ne peux pas…

Harry le regarda, étonné. Rogue n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette, c'était clair. D'abord, il l'appelait Harry… de temps en temps. Il ne l'insultait pas, lui offrait du thé… Mais qu'avait-on fait au Professeur Rogue ?

— Mais si, on peut ! C'est pas dur, vous savez. Je l'ai fait à douze ans. Bon, le basilic m'a mordu, mais Fumseck m'a sauvé, alors vous voyez…

— Non, Potter, c'est vous qui ne voyez pas.

Severus écarta ses mains de son visage et regarda son élève avec les yeux légèrement rouges et brillants de larmes qui ne coulaient pas encore. Harry le regarda fixement, la bouche pincée.

— Harry… l'Horcruxe, c'est vous. Et Dumbledore veut que vous mouriez avant ce soir. Il m'a chargé de vous tuer. Non, rectification. Il m'oblige à vous tuer. Et si je n'obéis pas, je dormirai à Azkaban ce soir.

— QUOI ? hurla le Gryffondor, paniqué en se levant brusquement, baguette tendue vers le professeur qui ne bougea pas.

Bousculé par Harry, le plateau contenant les tasses, la théière et l'assiette de biscuits, se fracassa sur le sol. Severus ne toucha pas à sa baguette posée sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Harry recula précipitamment vers la porte.

— NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !

— Revenez, Harry, demanda le Serpentard d'une voix lasse. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous lancer un Avada. Je n'ai pas envie de vous tuer.

— Vrai ? hésita Harry, totalement paniqué et ne sachant plus à quel saint se vouer.

Rogue n'était aucunement agressif. Il semblait totalement abattu, épuisé.

— Harry… la porte est magiquement verrouillée. Il y a des barrières magiques que vous ne franchirez jamais. Aucun de nous deux ne sortira vivant de ces cachots.

— Alors c'est vrai… murmura Harry incrédule en le regardant. Vous allez me tuer. Ron avait raison en disant que je risquais gros en venant ici seul.

— Votre ami avait partiellement raison, Potter, avoua la chauve-souris des cachots en se levant pour prendre une bouteille neuve de Whisky Pur Feu Vieil Ogden dans l'un des placards bas disposés contre les murs. Sauf que je ne suis pas celui qui souhaite votre mort. Je n'y ai absolument aucun intérêt, bien au contraire. Vous êtes censé être celui qui peut vaincre le Seigneur de Ténèbres et je souhaite plus que tout qu'il soit vaincu et cette fois-ci définitivement. Votre trépas perturbera très fortement ce désir.

— Vous… on… vous pourriez me laisser partir, tenta Harry dont le cœur battait à se rompre dans sa poitrine.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus inquiétant : sa mort programmée par Dumbledore ou bien la passivité de l'assassin mandaté pour cet acte odieux.

— Je pourrais, Harry, répondit le potionniste, en se servant un large verre bien rempli de Vieil Ogden. Mais cela ne changerait rien au problème. Vous seriez rattrapé et exécuté de toute façon, et moi avec vous, très certainement. Voire même avant. Et si Dumbledore a raison, tant que vous serez en vie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera immortel.

— C'est… c'est le principe des Horcruxes, ouais. Donnez-moi un verre, Professeur. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça. Si j'ai l'âge de mourir, j'ai l'âge de boire de l'alcool !

Severus hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Il n'allait pas refuser un verre au Gryffondor. Et s'il voulait vider la bouteille avec lui, il le laisserait faire. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Aucun des deux hommes ne verrait un nouveau jour se lever. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans les cachots, c'était juste une façon de parler…

Baguette toujours levée, Harry s'approcha et tendit le bras pour prendre le verre. Le jeune sorcier était parfaitement conscient que le Professeur Rogue aurait pu depuis longtemps le tuer, le désarmer même, l'attacher ou quoi que ce soit lui étant passé par la tête.

Personne ne faisait le poids contre Rogue dans l'école. Sauf peut-être le Directeur…

L'œil toujours fixé sur le Maître des Potions, Harry avala une gorgée du liquide ambré et toussa, la gorge en feu.

— Bordel, fit-il d'une voix étranglée, c'est de la potion décapante ou quoi ?

— Un peu, répondit tranquillement le Serpentard en terminant son verre, ça décape certains états d'âme et certains souvenirs… parfois. Enfin, ça aide.

Ne sachant que faire et se voyant pris au piège, Harry retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé. Prudent, il garda sa baguette dans sa main, prêt à se défendre si Rogue faisait seulement mine de se saisir de la sienne. Il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse assassiner sans rien dire, ni faire !

— Pourquoi Dumbledore pense que je dois absolument mourir ?

— Il a été assez avare de précision. Il a plutôt employé son temps à me menacer afin que j'obéisse. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver de nouveau à Azkaban. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas le genre de villégiature où l'on a plaisir à se ruer pour les vacances.

Harry frissonna à la pensée des Détraqueurs. Rogue avait raison, lui aussi aurait tout fait pour ne pas se retrouver là-bas.

— Je n'ai aucun mal à vous croire.

— Nous avons un ultimatum. Dumbledore me laisse jusqu'au dîner de ce soir pour faire ce qu'il a ordonné. Si vous n'êtes pas mort à l'heure du dîner, j'en paierai le prix.

— Donc, je vais mourir, fit Harry d'une voix blanche. Je n'ai aucun moyen d'y échapper, pas vrai ?

— Aucun. Mais vous ne serez pas le seul à mourir, aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous survivre, Harry. Je suis obligé, forcé, de vous tuer. Mais ce soir, je tirerai ma révérence. Je laisse tomber. Terminés la guerre, l'espionnage, les manigances de Dumbledore, les tortures de… Vol… Voldy comme vous dites. J'en ai soupé, Potter. J'abandonne. J'ai du poison sans antidote dans mon labo personnel. Je me refuse à mourir de ma propre baguette.

Harry Potter avala sa salive et regarda l'homme avec les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes rondes. C'était donc ce qui rongeait le Serpentard depuis la veille ! On le chargeait de commettre un meurtre de sang-froid ! Albus Dumbledore avait toutes les audaces ! Comment osait-il lui demander une chose pareille ?

— A la mort de vos parents, j'ai fait le Serment Magique de vous protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Dumbledore avait exigé de moi ce serment. Hier soir, il m'en a déchargé afin que je puisse vous… exécuter. Je peux vous assurer, Monsieur Potter, qu'il n'avait aucun état d'âme, aucun scrupule. Il n'en a absolument rien à faire de nous deux.

Harry, les yeux brillants de larmes, fixait le verre que le Maître des Potions remplissait de nouveau. Il se sentait trahi. Il n'aurait seize ans que dans un mois et demi et il allait mourir dans la journée. Le garçon vacilla légèrement en proie à une vive émotion. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au rebord de l'assise du canapé et il ferma les yeux, nauséeux et le corps soudain glacé. Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester stoïque, il laissa échapper quelques sanglots étranglés et baissa la tête. Le Maître des Potions vit ses épaules se secouer en silence et deux grosses larmes atterrir sur le tissu clair du jean usé et y laisser deux marques humides. Il reposa son verre et se leva de son fauteuil.

— Je suis désolé, Potter… murmura-t-il en tendant la main pour lui caresser les cheveux.

Lorsque le Gryffon désespéré sentit les doigts du sorcier lui caresser maladroitement la tête dans un geste se voulant apaisant, les vannes s'ouvrirent et il hoqueta, pleurant à chaudes larmes et bruyamment. Enfant, chez les Dursley, il avait appris à pleurer silencieusement car si Vernon, Pétunia ou Dudley l'entendaient, la punition était pire encore. Mais là, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Son désespoir était le plus total. Il sanglotait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

D'un _Accio_ informulé et sans baguette, Severus Rogue fit venir à lui un Philtre de Paix, déboucha le flacon et le mit sous le nez du garçon.

— Avalez ça, Harry. Vous reconnaissez cette potion, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne vous fera aucun mal. Je vous en fais la promesse.

— Philtre… Philtre… de… de Paix ?

— Vous voyez, quand vous voulez ! Dix points pour Gryffondor, Monsieur Potter !

Harry émit un petit hoquet désabusé. Si Hermione voyait le sablier, elle allait se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour gagner des points avec Rogue. Le lionceau accepta le flacon débouché tendu par le sorcier et en avala le contenu en grimaçant. Ce truc était moins mauvais que les autres mais pas très fameux pour autant. Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se laissa aller contre le dosseret du canapé. Severus vit les larmes qui coulaient encore sur le pâle visage ravagé de désespoir. Il s'avança, contournant la petite table de merisier au plateau de marbre rose et s'assit près du garçon qui ouvrit les yeux. A la grande surprise de l'élève Rouge et Or, Severus le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa encore les cheveux.

— Je suis désolé, Harry. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis désolé.

Le jeune homme se remit à sangloter mais silencieusement tout en s'accrochant désespérément à la robe de son enseignant.

— Je… je veux pas mourir, Professeur… Je… je n'ai pas tout à fait seize ans, j'ai des projets d'avenir, des amis, je dois vaincre Voldy aussi… pas que ça m'enchante, ça. Et… ajouta-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, j'ai à peine embrassé une fille. C'était pas terrible d'ailleurs et je sais même pas pourquoi, et aussi j'espérais toujours ne pas mourir vierge. Je voulais… j'espérais qu'avant la rencontre ultime avec Voldy, j'aurais… j'aurais… fait l'amour.

Severus soupira. Il ne pouvait pas dire, lui non plus, qu'il avait été gâté de ce côté-là. Il n'était pas vierge, ayant accepté par curiosité de suivre Lucius dans le fameux bordel de Madame Claudius dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il n'y était jamais retourné ensuite, n'ayant pas été enchanté de l'expérience. De plus, les prostituées n'embrassant pas, il n'avait jamais connu un seul baiser.

— Au moins, vous avez déjà embrassé quelqu'un, soupira-t-il, je ne peux même pas en dire autant. Mon expérience personnelle se résume à une sortie avec Lucius Malefoy dans un bordel, il y a près de vingt ans. Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié et donc je n'ai jamais renouvelé l'expérience. Je pense sincèrement que les femmes ne sont pas du tout ma tasse de thé, Harry. Navré, mais je ne peux pas vous aider sur ce coup-là.

Severus Rogue était persuadé que le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu allait se moquer de lui, mais honnêtement, il s'en fichait totalement. A sa grande surprise, Harry se contenta de passer ses deux bras autour de sa taille fine et de se serrer contre lui, cachant son visage dans les plis de sa cape et humant l'odeur d'ambre et d'épices qui se dégageait de l'ample vêtement noir.

— Vous n'avez pas eu une vie très chouette, pas vrai ?

— C'est peu de le dire, Harry. Je n'aurai aucune difficulté à quitter cette vie. Je suis… au bout du rouleau. Entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Albus Dumbledore… je n'en peux plus. Quinze ans que je porte un masque… et toute ma vie, j'ai été détesté, haï. Mon père d'abord, et puis les Maraudeurs qui ont fait de ma vie d'élève un enfer, mes condisciples qui me méprisaient pour mon Sang-Mêlé et ma pauvreté… Ensuite, on m'a haï pour avoir été un Mangemort… Et tous mes élèves au fil des ans parce que je devais jouer un rôle. Je suis devenu le bâtard des cachots, ou le connard graisseux. Oui, je suis au courant de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'on me donne. Dumbledore avait décidé que je devrai réintégrer les Mangemorts le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait, et pour ça je devais me montrer cruel, odieux, être craint de tous…

— Sauf des Serpentards, murmura Harry toujours caché dans les plis de la cape.

— La plupart de mes serpents me déteste et me méprise parce que je ne suis pas un Sang-Pur, Harry. Ils me respectent par peur. Ils ont peur du Mangemort que je suis, que j'étais. Leurs parents leur ont sans doute fait la leçon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a toujours tenu en haute estime. J'ai travaillé dur pour ça. Je devais être capable de tenir mon rôle d'espion.

— Vous espionnez pour qui, exactement ? tenta le Gryffondor qui s'était toujours posé la question de la véritable allégeance du Serpentard.

Severus n'avait plus rien à cacher. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas envie de le faire. Harry avait le droit de savoir, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

— Les deux. J'espionne le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour Dumbledore, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est persuadé que j'espionne Dumbledore pour lui. Je peux vous assurer qu'aucun des deux ne vaut mieux que l'autre. Tout est bon pour arriver à leurs fins.

— Vous allez vraiment vous tuer après… après… que vous… enfin… bredouilla Harry, gêné.

— Oui, répondit le sorcier en passant sa main sur le dos du jeune homme.

Il posa sa joue contre la tignasse en bataille d'Harry et soupira.

— Je ne manquerai à personne, alors ça n'a pas d'importance. Et… je suis plus que fatigué de cette vie.

— Mais… vos amis… hésita Harry, surpris. Lucius Malefoy, par exemple.

— Lucius n'est pas un véritable ami. Il n'a pas d'amis. Il n'a que des connaissances dont il profite outrageusement. C'est un opportuniste. J'avoue qu'il est avenant et agréable lorsque vous pouvez lui être utile, mais lorsque votre utilité cesse… il vaut mieux faire demi-tour sans se retourner…

— Drago est pareil. Il se sert des gens. Je l'ai remarqué. Il se sert de Crabbe et de Goyle pour faire le sale boulot pour lui et il se sert aussi de Parkinson. Mais là, c'est d'une autre façon.

— Je sais. Il a été bien dressé. J'avais une amie autrefois, révéla le professeur. C'était ma meilleure amie, comme Miss Granger pour vous. Nous étions amis depuis l'âge de neuf ans. Mais il y a longtemps qu'elle est morte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas épargnée malgré mes suppliques.

— C'était une sorcière ?

— Oui, c'était une sorcière née-moldue.

Severus n'ajouta rien. Il ne révéla pas l'identité de ladite sorcière. Ça n'avancerait à rien et ferait souffrir encore plus le Gryffondor.

— Ne vous tuez pas pour moi, Professeur. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

— Je n'ai plus envie de vivre cette vie, Harry.

La main de l'homme, apaisante, glissait toujours sur le dos du Gryffondor terrifié mais calmé momentanément par la potion qu'il venait de boire.

— Je dois vraiment mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Si je suis un Horcruxe… ça veut dire que je n'ai pas le choix.

— Il semblerait, en effet.

Harry soupira. La potion lui permettait de garder quelque peu son calme et de pouvoir réfléchir à la situation.

— C'est… ma cicatrice ? C'est là qu'il est ?

— Dumbledore dit que oui.

— Ok. Mais si je dois mourir, ce sera à mes conditions, Professeur Rogue, affirma Harry en levant son visage vers le sorcier.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux et le regarda en hochant doucement la tête.

— Vous ne deviendrez pas un assassin pour moi ! Je préfère me suicider, mais j'ai l'intention de me venger avant.

— Je suis déjà un assassin, Harry. J'ai participé à de nombreux raids pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Contre mon gré, certes, mais j'ai participé.

— Vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un que vous connaissiez ?

— Non. Juste des Moldus inconnus et c'était bien assez difficile. Parfois, je réussissais à épargner les enfants en les cachant dans un placard ou une armoire, mais pas toujours.

— Les placards… ouais… je connais, marmonna Harry de façon à peine audible en redissimulant son visage dans la cape de l'homme.

Pendant un instant, ils se turent. Tous deux étaient angoissés et effrayés bien qu'Harry, drogué, affichât un calme artificiel.

— Vous disiez que vous aviez du poison, ici ?

— Oui. Je l'ai appelé l'Avada Liquide. C'est une de mes inventions. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de créer un antidote donc je ne l'ai jamais donné au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand il me commande un poison, je créé toujours l'antidote avant de lui remettre les fioles. Il l'ignore, bien entendu.

— Vous en avez une fiole pour moi ? tenta Harry, le cœur battant.

Par Merlin, il était en train de programmer son suicide ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé à une chose pareille en se levant ce matin-là !

— Oui. J'ai juste trois flacons. Normalement, c'est assez pour mes expériences.

Harry hocha la tête. Et dans l'instant, une petite voix se fit entendre et les deux hommes toujours enlacés se tournèrent dans la direction d'où elle venait.

— Si Harry Potter, Monsieur, doit mourir, alors Dobby mourra aussi. Dobby refuse de quitter Harry Potter, Monsieur.

Horrifié, Harry découvrit l'Elfe qu'il avait libéré des griffes de Lucius Malefoy quelques années auparavant. Dobby, vêtu d'un tee-shirt d'enfant rose avec une licorne à paillettes, d'un bermuda en jean et de chaussettes dépareillées tricotées par Hermione, se tenait là devant eux, les yeux larmoyants et les oreilles basses.

— Dobby ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna le Gryffondor en se redressant.

Severus Rogue relâcha Harry et regarda l'Elfe avec curiosité.

— Dobby faisait le ménage dans les quartiers du Professeur Rogue, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby était invisible, comme il se doit pour un bon Elfe-de-Maison. Et Dobby a entendu ! Dobby a entendu que son Harry Potter devait mourir, Monsieur !

— Dobby… je…

— Dobby prendra du poison aussi et suivra Harry Potter dans l'au-delà ! Dobby refuse d'être séparé de son ami !

— Non, Dobby ! Tu n'as pas besoin de mourir ! s'écria Harry, horrifié.

— Dobby a juste peur de ne pas pouvoir suivre Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby est un Elfe libre. Un Elfe lié qui meurt en même temps que son maître le suit dans l'au-delà, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Ils ne sont pas séparés. Dobby veut se lier à Harry Potter pour être sûr de le suivre là où il ira, Monsieur.

— Mais, Dobby ! Tu adores être libre ! Tu aimes ton travail ici à Poudlard ! Tu ne dois pas mourir ! Tu n'as pas besoin de mourir !

— Dobby refuse de rester sans Harry Potter, Monsieur, insista l'Elfe qui pleurait à présent.

Près d'Harry, Severus soupira. Il avait entendu dire que certains Elfes suivaient volontairement leurs maîtres dans la mort, surtout les Elfes très bien traités et appréciés. Si leurs maîtres ne le leur interdisaient pas expressément, beaucoup se donnaient la mort pour les suivre. Dobby, bien que libre, semblait être un Elfe particulièrement fidèle.

— Liez-vous à lui, Monsieur Potter, déclara le Maître des Potions d'une voix sereine. Rien ne lui fera changer d'avis. Les Elfes-de-Maison sont des créatures magiques extrêmement fidèles. J'ai déjà vu le cas plusieurs fois. Il se tuera quand même, je peux vous l'assurer, que vous vous liez à lui ou pas.

— Ah ?

Puis se tournant vers Dobby, Harry lui demanda :

— Dobby… tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu veux te lier à moi ? Je serai mort avant le dîner de ce soir, il faut que tu le saches.

L'Elfe hocha gravement la tête en fixant Harry de ses yeux en boules de loto.

— Dobby sait, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby a tout entendu depuis que Harry Potter est entré dans les quartiers du professeur.

— D'accord, se rendit le Gryffondor. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… Mais je ne sais pas comment on se lie à un Elfe-de-Maison.

Ce fut Severus qui répondit. Il venait de se lever pour remplir encore une fois son tumbler de Whisky Pur Feu Vieil Ogden.

— Prenez-lui les mains, Harry, et déclarez haut et fort que vous faites entrer l'Elfe-de-Maison Dobby dans votre famille pour vous servir jusqu'à sa mort ou que vous le libériez. Et terminez par « Qu'il en soit ainsi ». Et la magie validera le lien.

— Comment vous savez ? Vous avez un Elfe, Professeur ?

— Non. Mais j'ai déjà assisté autrefois à ce rituel.

Severus ne révéla pas que Lucius faisait une consommation effrénée d'Elfes-de-Maison. Dobby avait eu la chance d'être libéré, il ignorait comment, mais beaucoup d'autres elfes succombaient sous les coups de canne du Mangemort blond.

Harry hocha la tête en soupirant. Il se leva du canapé, passa machinalement ses mains moites sur ses cuisses habillées de jean et s'approcha de l'Elfe. Afin d'être à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla devant lui et tendit ses deux mains que Dobby attrapa aussitôt.

— Moi, Harry James Potter, héritier de la très ancienne et très noble Maison des Black, et dernier survivant des Potter, je fais entrer l'Elfe-de-Maison Dobby dans ma famille, afin qu'il me serve durant le temps qu'il me reste à vivre et dans l'au-delà s'il le souhaite. Bienvenue dans ma famille, Dobby Potter, ajouta Harry dans un moment d'inspiration. Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Deux langues dorées de magie se matérialisèrent autour des mains d'Harry et de Dobby et pénétrèrent dans leurs bras après avoir ondulé quelques secondes. Harry sentit une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine pendant un court instant, puis plus rien. Le rituel était terminé. Dobby lui appartenait à présent, pour quelques heures… ou l'éternité.

— Pas mal, Potter ! Très créatif… murmura le Maître des Potions entre deux gorgées de liquide ambré très fortement alcoolisé.

— Dobby appartient à Harry Potter ! Dobby appartient à Harry Potter, Monsieur ! s'écria l'Elfe éperdu de bonheur en s'agrippant au torse menu de son nouveau maître.

Puis reprenant son calme, il recula et gravement s'inclina.

— Merci, Maître Harry. Dobby va terminer le ménage et préparer le repas favori de son maître, ce midi. Et aussi celui du Professeur Rogue, Monsieur.

Et sans attendre, il claqua des doigts et disparut à leur vue.

— Et maintenant, murmura le jeune sorcier désabusé, je suis l'heureux propriétaire d'un Elfe-de-Maison, juste pour quelques heures. Dobby… par Merlin ! Il m'aura tout fait celui-là…

— Dites-vous que vous lui avez fait son ultime plaisir, le rassura Severus Rogue. Cet Elfe ne désirait véritablement que vous appartenir. Vous lui avez rendu honneur et dignité car un Elfe sans maître, c'est la lie de la société elfique, d'après ce que je sais.

— Je vois. C'est donc pour ça que Winky boit et se laisse sombrer.

— Winky ? Qui est-ce ?

— Une Elfe qui appartenait aux Croupton et que Barty Croupton a libérée pour une faute commise par son Mangemort de fils. Elle est ici dans les cuisines, mais dans un état totalement pitoyable.

— Les Croupton sont tous morts. Cette Elfe aurait dû être placée dans une autre famille. Il y a un bureau de placement pour les Elfes au Ministère de la Magie. Par contre, le fait qu'elle ait appartenu à une famille liée aux Mangemorts a dû lui causer pas mal de préjudices et elle n'a pas dû trouver de nouvelle famille.

— Je crois que c'est ça, confirma Harry. Et maintenant Dobby veut me suivre… Misère…

— Il nous suivra, Harry, que vous le vouliez ou non. J'en suis certain.

— Nous… suivra ? Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ? Vous voulez mourir ? Vous… suicider ? demanda le pâle jeune homme, un nœud dans la gorge.

— Absolument. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis, Harry.

Le Gryffondor laissa échapper un profond soupir las et baissa la tête en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il était venu pour un entretien avec un professeur sur ce qu'il pensait être un souci avec sa BUSE de potions et en fait, à la place il allait mourir. Soit Rogue le tuait, mais l'homme ne le ferait que contraint et forcé, soit il se suicidait, épargnant ce tourment au sorcier et se débarrassait de l'Horcruxe de Voldemort. Le choix était réduit et l'issue en était toujours fatale pour lui.

Mais avant d'en arriver à cette très fâcheuse extrémité, il allait préparer sa petite vengeance contre Dumbledore. Après tout ce qu'il avait subi à cause de lui depuis que le vieil homme l'avait placé chez Pétunia, ce ne serait pas cher payé. Les manigances de ce vieux débris allaient cesser sans tarder.

Le Gryffondor passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Il regarda son professeur qui avait visiblement décidé de vider cette fichue bouteille de Vieil Ogden.

— Quelles sont vos dernières volontés, Professeur Rogue ? Être ivre mort avant midi ?

— Je n'ai aucune dernière volonté, Potter, répondit le sorcier en vidant de nouveau son tumbler. Et je vous assure qu'il faudra que j'insiste fortement pour être ivre mort.

Severus Rogue posa son verre vide, prit la bouteille et alla la remettre dans le buffet bas où il l'avait prise auparavant.

— Nous avons la journée, si j'ai bien compris, s'enquit Harry, les yeux dans le vague tout à coup.

— Oui… répondit l'enseignant, un peu soupçonneux.

Qu'avait donc l'intention de faire Harry Potter de ses dernières heures ? Il s'attendait au pire, s'il devait être sincère. Un peu sur la défensive, il ne le quitta pas des yeux et laissa glisser sa baguette magique dans sa main, depuis la manche où elle était dissimulée. Il ne ferait pas les frais d'une action vengeresse de dernière minute. Il avait donné avec James Potter, merci bien.

— Dites, Professeur Rogue… vous n'avez vraiment jamais embrassé personne ?

L'homme se mit à rougir et regarda fixement à l'autre bout de la pièce sans répondre. Il commençait à regretter sa confidence et surtout d'avoir rangé la bouteille de Vieil Ogden un peu trop vite.

— Vous voulez bien m'embrasser ? Vous avez dit que vous pensiez que les filles c'était pas votre truc. Alors peut-être qu'avec un garçon, ça serait mieux ? Moi, j'ai envie de savoir avant de mourir si ma première impression se confirme.

— Quelle impression ?

— J'ai embrassé Cho Chang. Enfin… c'est elle qui m'a embrassé. J'avais rien demandé, vous savez. Et j'ai pas trouvé ça terrible, à dire vrai.

— Je ne suis pas là pour subir vos caprices et vos idées d'expérimentation ! répondit sèchement le Serpentard, vexé.

— Non, vous êtes là pour me tuer, contrattaqua Harry sans se démonter. Alors ? Vous pouvez bien m'accorder ce souhait, non ?

— Vous n'avez pas honte de demander des choses pareilles ? Le règlement interdit toute promiscuité de ce style entre professeurs et élèves, Monsieur Potter !

— Je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que ce règlement n'autorise pas non plus un professeur à tuer ses élèves, ni d'ailleurs un directeur à ordonner ce crime ! Non ?

— N'insistez pas !

Severus tenta de s'éloigner mais la pièce était bien trop petite pour que sa tentative soit efficace.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il avait bien l'intention d'obtenir ce baiser et bien plus d'ailleurs… Pas question de mourir avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il désirait. Se laisser tuer ou être contraint au suicide c'était une chose, mais mourir puceau ? Jamais ! Qu'on se le dise !

Il se leva et fixa le Serpentard avec un petit sourire en coin et un air de prédateur sur le visage. Severus Rogue écarquilla les yeux et tenta de fuir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Peine perdue, Harry était leste comme un chat et il sauta carrément par-dessus le canapé pour atterrir souplement de l'autre côté à quelques centimètres de l'ancien Mangemort.

— N'approchez pas, Potter ! menaça le plus âgé en pointant sa baguette sous le nez de l'élève entreprenant.

Celui-ci éclata de rire et recula. Il se retourna sans crainte et alla s'asseoir de nouveau sur le canapé.

— Allez, Professeur Rogue, venez vous asseoir. Je ne vais pas vous agresser, ce n'est pas mon genre. J'aimerais juste qu'on en discute, si ça ne vous fait rien.

Harry avait repris son sérieux et cessé de rire. La potion ne faisait pas que le calmer, elle lui retirait pas mal d'inhibitions, visiblement.

— Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait peur, poursuivit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Le bruit des pas du potionniste résonna sur le sol dallé et, d'un air méfiant, l'homme reprit sa place dans le vieux fauteuil.

— Vous êtes excusé, marmonna-t-il, gêné. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des avances de cette nature. Et vous êtes sous influence, le Philtre de Paix provoque parfois des réactions étranges.

— Et bien, entre nous, c'est une bonne réaction. Je vais être franc, Professeur Rogue. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir vierge. Je me l'étais toujours promis. Si j'avais su en me levant ce matin que je ne verrais pas le soleil se coucher, j'aurais pris les devants il y a des mois. Les volontaires ne manquent pas, vous vous en doutez, mais dans ma naïveté, je voulais tomber amoureux avant. Le problème, c'est qu'aucune fille ne m'a jamais intéressé, et le baiser de Cho était franchement… bof. J'ai été pas mal déçu. Alors, voilà, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Vous n'avez jamais embrassé personne et je veux essayer un baiser avec un homme, pour voir si ça me conviendrait mieux qu'avec une fille. Également, vous avez dit que vous n'aviez pas du tout aimé coucher avec une femme. Alors je vous propose d'essayer avec moi. Ainsi, vous pourrez comparer et moi je ne mourrai pas puceau. C'est ma dernière volonté. La proposition vous tente-t-elle ? Vous avez le droit d'y réfléchir. Disons… jusqu'à midi.

Severus regarda Harry comme s'il avait soudain trois têtes et passa par plusieurs couleurs. De pâle, il devint écrevisse, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur. Et puis, devant l'air assuré et calme voire même serein de sa future victime, il passa une main lasse sur son visage, se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

— Je maudis Dumbledore pour m'avoir fichu dans une situation pareille !

— Faites la queue, Professeur ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne l'emportera pas au Paradis !

— Je l'espère, car je détesterais l'y voir arriver trop vite. Je souhaite avoir quelques années de répit dans l'au-delà avant de devoir le supporter de nouveau, lui, ses robes à fleurs et ses délires de vieux fou !

— C'est clair, moi aussi, soupira Harry que son prochain trépas ne semblait pas vraiment émotionner. Sinon, à part papoter comme deux vieux amis, on fait quoi ?

— On fait quoi ? répéta le Serpentard, surpris, en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder son interlocuteur. Je ne sais pas… par exemple vous lamenter ? Faire votre testament ? Ecrire des missives larmoyantes à vos amis ? Faites ce que vous voulez ! Je suis bien bon de vous laisser quelques heures !

— Ce que je veux ? Bonne idée ! fit alors Harry en bondissant hors du canapé pour se ruer vers le fauteuil dans lequel était avachi le Directeur de Serpentard.

— NON ! POTTER ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais di- Oumph ! hoqueta-t-il sous le choc physique et la surprise.

Harry venait de s'installer carrément sur ses genoux et s'accrochait de ses deux bras au cou de l'homme.

— Harry, cessez vos enfantillages et reprenez votre place ! ordonna-t-il en tentant de se libérer.

— Embrassez-moi, Professeur Rogue ! quémanda le lionceau avec une moue boudeuse.

— Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'ai pas envie, d'abord !

Mais Severus Rogue ne put rien ajouter de plus. Harry, ayant décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, venait de poser sa bouche sur les lèvres minces du sorcier qui se figea comme soudainement atteint par un Maléfice du Saucisson. Ledit sorcier dut bien s'avouer que les lèvres étaient chaudes et douces et que l'expérience était intéressante. A son -presque- grand regret, le jeune homme écarta son visage et le regarda intensément de ses yeux verts.

— Alors ? C'était comment ?

— Je… je ne sais pas trop. Et descendez de mes genoux, Potter, ou je vous retire dix points !

— Je m'en fous de vos points. Et cessez donc de vouloir en retirer, je vous rappelle que la raison du retrait s'affiche au-dessus des sabliers avec nos noms. Ça va faire bien, tiens ! Harry Potter, dix points en moins pour avoir embrassé le Professeur Rogue sur la bouche ! Houuuu ! McGo va en faire un infarctus ! Et Doublecon va s'en étouffer avec un de ses foutus bonbons !

Le malheureux professeur ferma les yeux et pinça l'arête de son nez entre le pouce et l'index d'un air profondément las.

— Honnêtement, Harry, s'il pouvait vraiment s'étouffer avec ses bonbons, je lui en offrirais un kilo avec un grand sourire.

— Bonne idée ! Alors, vous répondez à ma question ? insista le fléau Gryffondorien, mon baiser était comment ?

— Aucune idée, répondit le potionniste, je n'ai pas matière à comparer et c'était bien trop bref et, me semble-t-il, maladroit, pour une étude approfondie.

— Bref et maladroit ? répéta Harry, vexé. Ah ben, c'est super ! Je vais mourir puceau et ne sachant pas embrasser. Tuez-moi maintenant qu'on en finisse ! J'en ai soupé des humiliations !

— Vous ne croyez pas que vous en faites un peu trop ?

— Hé ! Je voudrais vous y voir !

— Vous m'y voyez, Potter. Nous sommes dans la même galère.

— Oh. Oui, c'est vrai. Vous aussi, ce soir… Mais on peut s'entraîner, hein ?

— Co… comment ça, s'entraîn- oumph… Pot- tenta Severus, mais la bouche d'Harry s'était de nouveau posée sur la sienne et il resta là, ne sachant que faire et les deux bras écartés, ne sachant pas non plus que faire de ses deux membres.

Pourtant, il devait bien avouer que c'était agréable, ce contact moelleux… Et par ma foi, pourquoi ne pas en profiter puisque le sale gamin était tellement volontaire ? Il se résolut donc à devenir un participant actif à ce petit intermède. Les deux mains du Maître des Potions trouvèrent naturellement leur place autour du corps fin du jeune sorcier, après quelques secondes d'hésitation bien compréhensibles. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il tenait ainsi un homme dans ses bras, surtout pour l'embrasser. Sa raison lui criait de ne pas commettre ce délit, car le règlement de Poudlard était très clair : il pouvait perdre sa place. Mais au final, il allait lui aussi mourir avant la fin du jour, il pouvait donc mettre ses scrupules dans sa poche et son mouchoir par-dessus !

Harry semblait très motivé. Il avait entrouvert les lèvres et de sa langue caressait la bouche de l'homme, espérant lui faire desserrer les mâchoires. Au bout de quelques petites secondes, son baiser lui fut rendu. Timidement d'abord, et ensuite, une fois que le Serpentard eut goûté et apprécié, il entra en action et se déchaîna.

Severus Rogue était un mâle dominant, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Harry s'en aperçut aussitôt et s'en trouva fort ravi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place. Le baiser qu'il était en train d'échanger avec le sorcier ne lui semblait pas « mouillé » comme celui de Cho Chang. Non, il était parfait. Parfait et fichtrement excitant ! Lorsque leurs deux langues s'enroulèrent pour entamer un langoureux ballet, il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Pourtant, les scrupules de Rogue n'étaient pas bien cachés sous le mouchoir, ou les barrières d'Occlumancie mises à mal par les évènements récents. Au bout d'un moment, il recula son visage et les joues empourprées, balbutia, très mal à l'aise.

— Pot- Harry… nous… on ne devrait pas faire ça. C'est… c'est interdit. Vous êtes encore mon élève, je me refuse à abuser de ma position.

Frustré, le Gryffondor protesta en parsemant le visage et le cou de l'occupant des cachots, de petits baisers brûlants tout en tentant de rejoindre sa bouche de nouveau.

— Interdit ? On s'en fout ! J'en ai plus rien à faire du règlement ! Et ne me dites pas que ça ne vous plaît pas…ajouta-t-il en passant sa main sur la bosse éminemment suspecte qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse.

Ce geste provoqua un électrochoc au professeur qui attrapa la main baladeuse pour la repousser.

— Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce que… jamais je ne…

— Stop ! Taisez-vous, Professeur Rogue. Vous préférez les garçons, ça se voit. Enfin, ici je dirais que ça se sent… s'amusa le fléau à lunettes.

— Je l'ignore, avoua le Serpentard qui, tout de même, commençait à se poser des questions et cette fois-ci de manière sérieuse.

Il n'était pas idiot, loin de là. Jamais aucun homme ne l'avait attiré physiquement, mais le fait qu'il ait dû avaler une potion Magiagra pour honorer la prostituée payée gracieusement par Lucius Malefoy, lors de leur incartade chez Madame Claudius, avait été un indice très sérieux.

Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer par une sexualité différente, il n'avait pas cherché à approfondir le sujet. Les sorciers en général n'étaient pas très tolérants et le Seigneur des Ténèbres un homophobe de la pire espèce. Il valait mieux faire profil bas.

— En tout cas, moi, vous me faites le même effet, Professeur, s'amusa le lionceau effronté en saisissant le poignet du sorcier et en lui faisant poser la main sur sa propre érection.

— POTTER ! gronda le Maître des Potions en retirant sa main comme s'il l'avait brûlée. C'est inconvenant ! Cessez immédiatement !

— Vous rigolez ? On va mourir ce soir, je vous le rappelle. Et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de vous et que vous abusiez outrageusement de moi ! _Devestio_ !

Sans baguette ? Décidemment, le Gryffondor ne manquait pas de détermination. En d'autres temps, Severus lui aurait -peut-être- accordé cinq points pour sa peine, mais le fait de se retrouver complètement nu avec un Gryffie normalement honni, tout nu également sur ses genoux, changeait totalement la donne. A la place, il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux ou presque. Alors que le potionniste essayait de rattraper sa baguette tombée entre les coussins pour se lancer un sort d'habillage, Harry se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres… et le Serpentard décida d'abandonner et de saisir l'occasion qui lui était offerte sur un plateau.

Entre deux baisers, il glissa quand même au jeune sorcier aux yeux verts que son attitude était due à l'ingestion du Philtre de Paix, mais la réponse qu'il reçut ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

— _Smack_ ! M'en fous… _Smack_ ! J'adore… _Smack_ ! cette potion… _Smack_ ! Et même… _Smack_ ! si j'en avais connu cet effet avant…_ Smack_ ! j'en aurais avalé une dose…. _Smack_ ! chaque matin… _Smack_ !

Harry Potter avait gagné. Severus Rogue rendait les armes. Le potionniste dévora fougueusement la bouche du jeune homme, le mordant maladroitement par la même occasion, pas qu'Harry lui en tint rigueur d'ailleurs. Pendant ce temps, il caressait le corps nu offert à sa convoitise, sans aucune retenue. Le Gryffondor, qui avait repéré depuis longtemps la superbe érection de l'autre sorcier, avait saisi le pénis érigé dans sa main et malgré leur position peu confortable et l'étroitesse du vieux fauteuil, entreprit de le caresser, ce qui fit gronder le Maître des Potions.

— Pot- Harry… vous êtes bien sûr de ce que vous voulez ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille du lionceau. Parce que je vous préviens, vous avez allumé un feu, il va vous falloir l'éteindre maintenant !

— Absolument sûr ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un pompier, répondit alors le Sauveur, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

— Bien. Levez-vous. Nous allons dans mon lit.

— ENFIN ! rugit le sale gamin en sautant sur ses deux pieds, exhibant ainsi son érection à la vue du potionniste. PIN PON ! PIN PON !

Severus Rogue le regarda en coin, un peu surpris. Puis se rappelant qu'Harry était toujours sous l'influence du Philtre de Paix, il esquissa un sourire amusé.

— Pour l'incendie, petit pyromane, c'est par ici que ça se passe ! annonça-t-il en prenant la main du jeune homme et en l'entraînant vers la chambre à coucher.

Harry ne regarda même pas où il allait. Son regard était obstinément fixé sur la paire de fesses rondes et blanches qui ondulait devant lui. Il remarqua bien les vieilles cicatrices entrecroisées qui zébraient le corps du Mangemort et tiqua, se rappelant soudain qu'il avait les mêmes sur le dos, lui aussi. Satané Vernon et sa maudite ceinture ! Visiblement, Severus Rogue avait subi le même genre de tortures autrefois.

La porte s'ouvrit sous la main du Serpentard et les torches magiques s'allumèrent à leur entrée dans la pièce sans fenêtre. Harry remarqua la modestie des lieux. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin, le même que ceux des dortoirs mais pour deux personnes, une armoire là aussi identique à celles des élèves, une table contre un mur avec une chaise ancienne à l'assise de velours vert décoloré par les ans. Aux murs, quelques fanions de la Maison Serpentard avait été accrochés. Sur la table de nuit, un simple bougeoir avec une bougie consumée à la moitié, une carafe pleine d'eau dont le verre retourné servait de bouchon… Pas de tapis pour réchauffer les dalles glacées qui leur gelaient les pieds, pas d'objets personnels, sauf un livre qui dépassait sous l'oreiller. Sûrement celui que l'homme lisait avant de s'endormir chaque soir.

Un second oreiller apparut alors par magie… ou bien grâce à Dobby qui devait toujours se trouver dans la pièce, invisible. Harry pinça les lèvres, ayant oublié la possible présence de l'Elfe pas encore parti aux cuisines, visiblement.

— Dobby, sois gentil, laisse-nous, si tu es encore là.

L'Elfe ne répondit pas -sûrement par discrétion- mais les deux hommes entendirent un pop discret de transplanage elfique.

— Merde ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était encore là, avec cette manie d'être invisible qu'ils ont, ronchonna le Sauveur en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Severus, surpris, regarda un instant les draps qu'il ne reconnut pas. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait dormi dans des draps très banals de coton blanc, avec des couvertures vertes et grises et un couvre-lit matelassé avec les armoiries de Serpentard brodées dessus : privilège du Directeur de Maison. Et là, il voyait une complète parure de soie noir. C'était totalement inattendu !

— Mmm… sont supers ces draps, Professeur Rogue ! On dort bien là-dedans ? demanda Harry en caressant l'oreiller qu'il venait de s'attribuer.

— Je ne sais pas, Harry. C'est la première fois que je les vois. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Nous avons normalement des draps de coton blanc comme les élèves.

— Encore un tour de Dobby ! Plus rien ne m'étonne avec lui ! Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, j'ai toujours rêvé d'essayer des draps en soie. Tante Pétunia en a, mais couleur champagne. Elle en est très fière. Tout le quartier l'a su, le jour où elle les a achetés, gloussa Harry, amusé. Par contre, Professeur, il fait froid chez vous, ajouta le jeune Gryffondor en esquissant une grimace.

— Je sais, Harry. Je vais y remédier tout de suite et… vous réchauffer… répliqua le maître des lieux en brandissant sa baguette, récupérée avant leur départ impromptu.

Il lança un sortilège de chauffage dans la chambre et alluma les bûches garnissant une petite cheminée bien plus modeste que celle de la pièce principale. Il s'agenouilla ensuite sur le matelas et à quatre pattes s'avança pour déposer sa baguette sous son oreiller.

— Sous les couvertures, Harry ! J'aime mon confort.

Le lionceau lui fit un large sourire et écarta la garniture du lit pour se glisser entre les draps avec un air de profond contentement. Le Professeur Rogue vint l'y rejoindre et le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

— Toujours partant pour cette dernière expérience ?

— Plus que jamais, Monsieur, chuchota Harry, en le fixant droit dans les yeux avec le plus grand sérieux.

— Severus, Harry. Ici, il n'y a plus ni élève ni professeur, et il n'y en aura plus, dorénavant.

Harry hocha simplement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien compris.

— J'espère que je vais arriver à faire ce que nous avons prévu. Je n'ai aucune expérience, Harry, surtout pas avec un homme. Je sais à peu près comment ça se passe, j'ai surpris un jour Rabastan Lestrange avec une jeune recrue de sexe masculin. Par curiosité, je les ai regardés sans me faire voir, pendant quelques minutes. J'avoue que j'étais intrigué.

— Je n'ai presque aucune idée de ce qu'on doit faire, mais je te fais confiance, Severus, murmura le Sauveur d'un air un peu grave.

— Merci, je vais faire de mon mieux.

Le Maître des Potions espérait qu'il allait s'en sortir honorablement. Mais déjà, il y avait une chose positive : il bandait comme un âne sans avoir besoin de la fameuse potion bleue si connue dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

— Dis… comment tu vas faire rentrer tout ça, demanda Harry la main sur le pénis du sorcier, parce que c'est pas pour dire, hein, mais t'es sacrément bien monté. J'en ai pas vu des comme ça dans le dortoir ni dans les douches du stade de Quidditch. Moi à côté, je suis ridicule.

Harry n'étant pas très grand de taille, il n'avait pas non plus un sexe démesuré. Il était dans la moyenne, sans plus. Cependant, le Serpentard, avec son mètre quatre-vingt-six, avait sans surprise un engin de taille assortie. Au début, le petit Sauveur ne s'était pas posé de questions, mais à présent qu'il était en situation, prêt à subir les derniers outrages, il s'inquiétait de savoir comment ce démentiel pénis allait faire son chemin dans son petit rectum de puceau.

— Ah. Tu t'inquiètes pour ça ? Je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Nous allons bien entendu utiliser un lubrifiant.

— Tu as ça ici ? Mais, tu fais quoi avec ça ? s'enquit Harry, soupçonneux.

C'était vrai, après tout. Rogue lui avait bien dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait avec un homme, alors du lubrifiant ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

Le Maître des Potions esquissa un sourire amusé.

— Je crois, Monsieur Potter, que finalement, j'ai encore des choses à vous enseigner. _Accio_ potion lubrifiante !

Un flacon sortit de l'armoire et flotta dans l'air jusqu'à son heureux propriétaire. La bouteille en plastique contenait une sorte de gel bleuté et translucide et était fermée par un bouchon de liège banal. Severus attrapa au vol le flacon et le mit sous le nez d'Harry avec un petit sourire.

— Ceci, mon jeune ami, est une de mes créations. J'en vends largement dans toutes les apothicaireries du Monde Magique et je dois le dire, cette potion rencontre un certain succès dans les bordels de l'Allée des Embrumes. Bien sûr, j'utilise un pseudonyme lorsque je patente ce genre de productions. A quoi cela sert-il, me demanderez-vous ? Eh bien, découvrez et apprenez, Monsieur Potter…

Le Maître des Potions, avec le plus grand sérieux, s'assit alors dans le lit. Il arracha le bouchon de liège avec ses dents et le recracha entre les deux oreillers. Il repoussa les drap et couvertures, dévoilant un petit Gryffondor tout nu, au sexe toujours érigé. Avec un petit sourire en coin, ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune sorcier, il versa dans la paume de sa main une bonne dose de la fameuse potion bleutée et légèrement irisée. Puis, il reposa le flacon ouvert sur sa table de chevet et frotta ses deux paumes l'une contre l'autre. Harry, stoïque, le regardait faire avec le plus grand intérêt. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que son aîné avait l'intention de faire. Surpris, il poussa un cri lorsque le Serpentard le toucha de sa main gluante et entreprit un lent mouvement de va et vient qui laissa Harry pantelant. Maintenant, le lionceau comprenait l'intérêt de cette potion ! Par Godric, les trois-quarts des élèves mâle pubères de la Tour de Gryffondor donneraient n'importe quoi pour posséder cette potion particulière.

— Waouh ! Sev'rus, doucement, je… je… vais pas durer !

L'homme se mit à rire doucement et cessa son mouvement. A la place il frotta ses deux mains enduites de potions contre les paumes d'Harry et s'allongea sur le dos. Le Gryffondor comprit immédiatement l'invite muette et se mit sur le côté. Avec une curieuse hésitation, que son comportement précédent n'aurait pas permis de soupçonner, il se saisit alors du pénis de son partenaire et entreprit de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Severus Rogue, que personne n'avait jamais touché aussi intimement de toute sa vie, se surprit à apprécier et même à savourer le contact de la main musclée par le Quidditch du Sauveur. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à haleter doucement. Par Merlin ! C'était bien autre chose qu'une pute à deux noises de l'Allée des Embrumes ou même sa propre main, en solitaire. Misère… et dire qu'il découvrait tout ça quelques heures avant de mourir !

— Harry, stop ! Si tu continues, on ne pourra pas faire le reste.

— Ok, accepta le jeune sorcier. C'est quoi le reste ?

— Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

—Si… un peu. Enfin, je sais que tu vas me coller ton truc mais à part ça… Tu veux que je te suce ? Seamus et Dean parlent beaucoup de ça. Il paraît qu'il y a des filles de Poufsouffle qui sont très douées, mais j'ai pas réussi à savoir de qui ils parlaient. Et pis… je sais pas si je saurai faire, de toute façon.

— Plus tard, éventuellement, Harry, mais pour notre première expérience, il vaut mieux qu'on aille doucement. Je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas l'effet que ça fait. Personne ne m'a jamais sucé comme tu dis.

— Oh ! Ben… alors, si tu veux, dans l'après-midi… enfin, plus tard, j'essaierai. Faut juste que je m'habitue à l'idée, tu vois.

— Je vois très bien. Et je suis surpris que personne ne t'ait proposé cette petite gâterie. Après tout, il n'y a pas que certaines Poufsouffles de réputées, à Gryffondor j'en connais au moins deux.

— Deux ? Mais qui ?

— Dans ton année, Miss Brown. Et dans celle inférieure… Miss Weasley.

— Lavande et Ginny ? s'horrifia Harry, bouche bée. GINNY ? Tu es sûr ? Mais…

— Je les ai surprises moi-même. Minerva également. Miss Brown suçait ton ami Ronald dans le placard à balai de Rusard dans le hall et Minerva a surpris Miss Weasley avec Monsieur Malefoy dans une salle de classe désaffectée, après le couvre-feu. Et vue leur tenue plus que dénudée, le Professeur McGonagall estimait qu'ils avaient fait pire ou s'apprêtait à le faire.

— Ron ? Ron s'est fait… mais il ne m'en a jamais rien dit ! Pourquoi ?

— Tu lui demanderas ! Ah, non… c'est vrai, pardon. Tu ne pourras pas. Désolé… un instant j'avais oublié.

— Je sais, Sev'rus. J'essaie de ne pas y penser de trop moi-même. Mais Ginny avec Malefoy ? Pitié !

— Minerva l'a vue avec Drago, mais moi, je l'ai surprise avec Zacharias Smith.

— Oh bordel ! Ce mec est un naze de la pire espèce…

— J'avoue que je pensais te surprendre en sa compagnie un jour.

— Certainement pas ! réfuta Harry, catégorique. Je n'aime pas les filles. Je ne pense pas à elles « comme ça ». Je préfère nettement quand tu me touches, toi. Je crois que je suis gay, pour être honnête.

— Eh bien, je dois avouer que je dois l'être aussi, si je considère mon total manque d'intérêt pour la gent féminine en général, et les réactions positives que tu obtiens de moi, avoua Severus en désignant de l'index son sexe toujours érigé.

— Alors, c'est bien. On aura au moins appris quelque chose sur nous-même. Il n'est jamais trop tard. Un peu limite, mais pas trop tard. Tu veux bien m'embrasser de nouveau, tenta le lionceau d'une petite voix se voulant languissante.

Le Maître des Potions ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'allongea carrément sur Harry et entreprit de lui ravir ses lèvres. A un moment, sans parler, il lui retira ses lunettes qui le gênaient et les cacha sous un oreiller.

— Fais-moi l'amour, Severus. Je veux connaître ça.

— Moi aussi. Je pense que ça va être une expérience intéressante. Tu veux bien écarter les jambes ?

Intimidé, Harry obéit néanmoins mais Severus remarqua une lueur apeurée dans ses yeux verts.

— Harry, si tu n'es pas sûr de toi ou si tu as peur, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter.

— Si, si… ça va. J'appréhende un peu c'est tout, répondit le lionceau en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ça va faire mal, tu crois ?

— Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. C'est possible. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai vu, Rabastan n'avait pas l'air de faire du mal au jeune homme qu'il baisait. C'était même le contraire ! Je suppose que ça doit être un peu inconfortable… sûrement. Surtout au début…

— Vas-y. Juste… essaie d'aller doucement.

— Bien entendu.

Severus tendit le bras et reprit le flacon de lubrifiant qui trônait sur la table de nuit. Il en versa une large dose sur son pénis et s'en enduisit copieusement. Il ne savait pas trop s'il fallait en mettre sur Harry aussi et hésita un court instant.

— Remonte plus tes jambes, Harry. Ce sera plus facile pour moi. Je vais te mettre de la potion aussi. J'ignore si c'est nécessaire, mais ça ne pourra pas nuire.

— Ok, répondit le Gryffondor, rougissant d'être ainsi largement exposé.

Par Merlin, c'était plutôt humiliant, mais bon, il fallait bien s'y soumettre. Il n'avait pas envie d'être blessé, merci bien, surtout que le pénis, qu'il ne voyait plus clairement à cause de sa myopie, était de bonne dimension. Tout de même, il n'y avait que lui pour se faire dépuceler par un membre démentiel possédé par un sorcier sans aucune expérience ! Harry hoqueta de surprise en sentant Severus l'enduire largement de potion bien grasse et même… glisser aisément son doigt à l'intérieur de son rectum.

— Surtout ne te contracte pas, sinon on n'y arrivera pas et je te ferai mal.

— C'est noté. Mais je fais pas exprès, hein ! s'excusa le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu.

Severus, à genoux entre les jambes d'Harry, se positionna devant l'entrée convoitée et doucement appuya un peu. Le Gryffondor retint sa respiration et s'agrippa au drap de soie qu'il sentait sous ses doigts.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta le potionniste, hésitant.

— Heuu… ouais, ouais… je… je crois…

Centimètre par centimètre, Severus entra en Harry. Celui-ci soufflait et gémissait par intermittence mais ne semblait pas avoir mal. Une fois totalement inséré, Severus ferma les yeux et s'accrocha aux cuisses poilues du garçon. Par la barbe de Merlin, il était au chaud et dans un étau de chair souple et douce. C'était surprenant et bien agréable, bien plus qu'avec la prostitué offerte par Lucius. Il ne se l'expliquait d'ailleurs pas.

— Ce n'est pas douloureux ? s'inquiéta-t-il malgré tout.

— C'est… j'ai l'impression d'être écartelé, mais… ça va, répondit Harry qui tentait de s'habituer à l'inconfort. Bouge !

Severus recula son bassin et s'avança de nouveau. La sensation perçue le fit haleter et les yeux fermés, il avait l'impression de voir des étoiles. Par Merlin, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Mais un cri lui fit ouvrir les paupières. Il vit Harry, tétanisé, la tête en arrière et respirant bruyamment. Persuadé de l'avoir blessé, il paniqua légèrement et tenta de se retirer.

— NOOOON ! Continue ! Par Merlin, continue ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, MAIS REFAIS-LE ! s'exclama Harry en le regardant alangui et tremblant.

— Mais, c'est que je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait… hésita le Maître des Potions, avec confusion.

— On s'en fout, refais-le, bouge… Oh, misère… c'est génial… souffla Harry encore sous le choc de la révélation.

— Oh ! Eh bien, d'accord, on continue.

Les coups de reins reprirent. Lentement d'abord, pour s'habituer aux sensations et puis, voyant Harry gémir et se tortiller, le torse couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, il se déchaîna. A présent, les deux hommes haletaient, grondaient et gémissaient sans aucune retenue. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une chose pareille pendant toutes ces années ? Severus comprenait maintenant l'enthousiasme de Rabastan et celui de la jeune recrue qui s'était soumise à lui.

Harry, délirant de plaisir, avait entrepris de se caresser afin d'accéder à l'orgasme plus rapidement. Sa main et son pénis étant toujours enduits de lubrifiant, il n'eut besoin que de deux aller-retour pour éjaculer dans un râle très motivant pour l'espion Mangemort. Celui-ci se coucha alors sur son partenaire, chercha ses lèvres et donna trois coups de rein plus violents que les autres. Son gémissement de plaisir étouffé par la bouche d'Harry, il éjacula dans les entrailles chaudes et récemment vierges puis s'immobilisa, le cœur battant avec anarchie.

— Par Merlin, Morgane et Circé, murmura Harry, haletant. C'est ça ? Faire l'amour ? Je comprends pourquoi ça a autant de succès ! J'adore ça ! C'était absolument génial ! Meilleur qu'un vol sur un balai de compétition ! Y a rien de comparable !

Le visage caché dans le cou du Gryffondor, Severus qui reprenait péniblement son souffle esquissa un sourire. Pour lui aussi, ça avait été une sacrée révélation. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une chose pareille. L'expérience avec la prostituée fut reléguée encore plus profond derrière ses barrières d'Occlumancie avec le plus grand mépris.

— C'était… plus que satisfaisant…admis le potionniste dans un souffle.

Par Salazar, il était au Paradis avant l'heure fatidique. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, pas envie de se retirer malgré son pénis à présent dégonflé mais toujours emprisonné entre les chairs tendres. Il sentit Harry lui entourer les épaules de ses bras et chercher à l'embrasser. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils échangèrent les plus doux et tendres baisers qu'ils pouvaient, profitant de cette paix, de cette félicité post-coïtale qu'ils ressentaient pour la première fois.

Soucieux que son poids pourtant modeste puisse incommoder le Gryffondor, Severus se retira et s'allongea sur le côté près d'Harry qui vint aussitôt se nicher dans ses bras sans un mot. Sans s'en rendre compte ils s'endormirent pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, oublieux du reste du monde, de la menace de Dumbledore, et de la pendule qui avançait, les rapprochant inexorablement de l'issue fatale.

Nos deux malheureux condamnés furent tirés du sommeil par Dobby venant leur annoncer à midi tapante que le repas était servi.

— Il est déjà midi ? s'étonna Harry en se frottant les yeux.

Puis il prit ses lunettes sous son oreiller et les mis sur son nez. Près de lui, Severus s'étirait comme un chat, sa peau d'albâtre mise en valeur par les draps de soie noire. Harry le reluqua avec attention, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le Maître des Potions.

— Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Harry ?

— Enormément… soupira le jeune sorcier. Dommage que je n'ai que cette journée pour en profiter.

— Je sais, conclut Severus, sobrement.

Il se leva et alla vers son armoire pour en sortir un peignoir en éponge noire. Le tenant à la main, il s'approcha de la table de nuit où sa baguette magique reposait. S'en saisissant, il lança un sort de duplication sur le vêtement et en tendit un à Harry.

— Enfile ça. Inutile de nous habiller. Ce serait du temps perdu. Je compte bien recommencer notre petite session de ce matin. Disons… pour le dessert ?

— Excellent suggestion, Professeur Rogue.

Tout en affichant un large sourire, Harry enfila le peignoir trop grand et tandis que Severus rebouchait le flacon de potion lubrifiante pour le reposer, il se regarda dans le miroir de la porte de l'armoire. Il ne s'y voyait pas en pied et se contenta de tenter d'aplatir les épis hérissant sa chevelure brune.

— Sev'rus, tu pourrais me mettre le peignoir à ma taille ? Il est un peu grand et je ne connais pas le sort. D'habitude, c'est Hermione qui me le fait.

Le Serpentard tendit sa baguette vers Harry et lança un sort informulé. Le peignoir s'ajusta impeccablement à la taille du garçon. Severus enfilait ses mules aux couleurs de sa maison lorsqu'il remarqua les pieds nus de son amant. Il conjura une seconde paire de chaussons identiques aux siens et leur donna les couleurs de Gryffondor sous le sourire ravi du jeune Sauveur.

— Enfile ça, les dalles sont glaciales.

— Merci beaucoup, Severus. C'est gentil.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le remercie, ni qu'on apprécie ce qu'il faisait et ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Ne rien dire était encore la solution la plus simple.

— Allons déjeuner, puisque selon ton Elfe, c'est prêt.

Harry hocha la tête et traversa la chambre pour rejoindre son amant afin de prendre leur dernier repas.


	3. Trois cadavres

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistante/Elfe de Maison** : Mirabelle31

_**Message de l'Elfe Bêta à l'attention des lecteurs de Dame Crapou **: C'est le cœur lourd que je corrige ce texte. Je vous prie de pardonner les fautes que j'ai pu laisser passer : les larmes dans mes yeux m'empêchent de bien voir._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce triste chapitre._

**Note de l'auteur** : Prévoyez des Kleenex, comme l'indique le message désespéré de Moko (vraiment d'elle). Le chapitre suivant ne vaudra guère mieux. D'ailleurs, je le lui envoie tout de suite. Autant qu'elle pleure pour quelque chose.  
Attention, chapitre non censuré !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Depuis le petit déjeuner, personne n'avait vu Harry Potter et Hermione Granger commençait à s'en inquiéter. Lorsque Ron était revenu du stade de Quidditch, la jeune fille était en train de l'attendre dans leur Salle Commune. Bien sûr, en apprenant qu'Harry n'était pas rentré de chez Rogue, Ron avait tiqué et pesté qu'il lui était certainement arrivé quelque chose. Tous deux étaient donc montés dans le dortoir des garçons de 5ème année et tandis que Ron se changeait et rangeait son balai, Hermione avait regardé sous l'oreiller de leur ami, là où il avait l'habitude de ranger sa cape d'invisibilité et sa Carte du Maraudeur lorsqu'il ne les avait pas sur lui.

Les deux artéfacts magiques étaient pliés soigneusement sous l'oreiller et Hermione s'était emparée de la carte. Elle était en train de l'étaler sur le lit après en avoir activé le mot de passe lorsque Ron était revenu, vêtu d'un vieux pantalon de velours côtelé et d'un pull Weasley bordeaux aux manches trop courtes.

— Il n'avait pas pris sa cape ni sa carte ? Mais quel fléau celui-là ! Aller chez les Serpents sans aucune protection ! Tsss ! Je vais l'engueuler quand il va revenir. Il est où ?

— Toujours chez Rogue, avait fait Hermione en tapotant de son index un endroit de la carte qu'elle situait dans les cachots.

— Ah bon ? Depuis le petit déjeuner ? Mais il fait quoi ? Il a bien dit qu'il n'avait pas de retenue ce week-end !

— Il l'a dit, en effet. Il semblait même en être fier. C'est étrange.

Ron s'était penché sur la carte pour examiner l'étiquette indiquant la présence d'Harry dans le lieu. Visiblement, leur ami était dans l'appartement du Maître des Potions, au centre d'une pièce, avec le professeur en vis-à-vis, tous deux immobiles.

— Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer chez Rogue, avait murmuré la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus. C'est l'appartement de Rogue qu'on voit. On dirait qu'ils sont assis à une table vu la distance entre les étiquettes et leur immobilité. Mais de quoi peuvent-ils bien discuter depuis des heures ?

— Tu crois qu'il va venir manger avec nous dans la Grande Salle ?

— Je l'espère, comme ça on saura de quoi Rogue voulait l'entretenir ce matin, seul à seul. C'est curieux, il faut le reconnaître…

— Allez viens, j'ai faim ! On va pas l'attendre, il nous rejoindra. Tu crois qu'on va avoir du poulet, à midi ? J'ai envie de manger du poulet. J'aime bien le poulet.

Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel et soupiré. Tous deux s'étaient rendus dans la Grande Salle avec les autres élèves mais Harry ne s'était jamais montré.

Ron et Hermione l'ignoraient mais leur attente ne faisait que commencer. Elle n'allait pas durer si longtemps que ça. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle allait prendre fin, ce serait pour apprendre une bien terrible nouvelle…

* * *

En sortant en peignoir de bain de la chambre de Severus, Harry avait eu la surprise de voir Dobby très changé. Celui-ci avait revêtu par-dessus ses vêtements habituels, un immense torchon accroché en toge romaine sur une épaule. Le torchon portait les armoiries de la très ancienne et très noble Maison des Black avec leur devise « Toujours Pur » et cette broderie au niveau de sa poitrine menue : Dobby, Elfe de Harry Potter. Ledit Dobby accueillit Harry avec la plus grande dignité, un torchon propre plié sur l'avant-bras comme un maître d'hôtel moldu.

— Maître Harry est servi, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant.

— Whaou ! Dobby ! Où tu as trouvé ce torchon Black ? Tu es vachement classe ! Et avec ton nom brodé ? Eh bien, c'est impressionnant !

— Maître Harry Potter aime ? s'exclama l'Elfe radieux, retrouvant soudain son exubérance naturelle. Dobby a demandé un torchon à Kreattur, Maître Harry, et Winky a brodé le nom de Dobby et le nom de son maître.

— Tu es absolument parfait ! affirma Harry pour faire plaisir à Dobby. Et quel style ! Un Elfe de grande Maison ! Bravo !

— Merci, Maître Harry Potter, Monsieur ! répondit l'Elfe en s'accrochant aux jambes d'Harry avec un sourire radieux dévoilant ses grandes dents. Dobby est fier d'appartenir à Harry Potter, Monsieur.

— Oui, c'est bien. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ? s'étonna le Gryffondor en découvrant la table chargée de victuailles, de plats, de vaisselle d'or et d'une splendide nappe en épais tissu blanc damassé.

— Dobby a préparé les plats préférés de son Maître, et aussi ceux du Professeur Rogue, Monsieur. Dobby a demandé à Crocus, Maître.

— Crocus ?

— C'est le chef des Elfes, Harry, répondit Severus. Il est le doyen aux cuisines, d'après ce que je sais. Il connait les goûts de tous les professeurs.

— Oh ! Eh bien, Dobby, tu remercieras Crocus et puis tu féliciteras Winky pour son travail de broderie. C'est très bien fait.

— Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur, Dobby y va de ce pas.

Il s'inclina sans attendre, alors que Severus venait de s'asseoir à table, de déplier sa serviette et de soulever la cloche du plat de service le plus proche de lui.

— Mmm… Du bœuf Wellington avec petits légumes et Yorkshire Puddings[1], annonça-t-il avec satisfaction.

Intrigué, Harry s'assit alors précipitamment et souleva lui aussi la cloche de ce qui était visiblement son plat. Il découvrit avec satisfaction une belle portion fumante de hachis parmentier dont il raffolait. Alors que les deux hommes se servaient, Dobby popa discrètement pour verser à son maître bien-aimé un grand verre de jus de citrouille glacé et proposer au Professeur Rogue une carafe de vin des Elfes parfaitement chambrée.

— Merci, Dobby, c'est parfait ! C'est toi qui as cuisiné tout ça ? Admirable ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu es un Elfe hors pair !

— Dobby a tout préparé avec Winky, Maître Harry, Monsieur.

— Tu la féliciteras et remercieras pour nous, c'est excellent !

— Oui, Maître Harry, Monsieur.

— Harry a raison, Dobby, déclara Severus Rogue d'une voix paisible en soulevant son verre de vin pour en admirer la robe à la lumière des flambeaux. Ce repas est délicieux.

— Le Professeur Rogue est bien bon avec Dobby, Monsieur.

L'Elfe s'inclina et popa hors de l'appartement. Il ne devait pas revenir d'ici la fin du repas. Les desserts se trouvaient visiblement sous les deux petites cloches qui étaient encore sur la table.

Le repas se déroula quasiment en silence, les deux hommes, conscients qu'il s'agissait du dernier, le dégustèrent consciencieusement. Lorsque vint le moment du dessert, Harry découvrit avec plaisir une belle part de tarte à la mélasse et regarda vers Severus Rogue. Dans son assiette d'or se trouvait une coupe à pied de belle taille, en pur cristal de roche ouvragé. A travers les parois on voyait des couches de fraises, de crème fouettée et autres délices.

— C'est quoi ? Ça a l'air délicieux, ton truc-là ? s'enquit Harry avec curiosité.

— Un Trifle fraise/chocolat blanc. Mon dessert favori. Il n'est jamais servi aux tables des élèves, ni d'ailleurs à celle des professeurs. Parfois, je le demande à Crocus et il a la bonté d'en faire spécialement pour moi et de me l'apporter. Tu ne connais pas ?

— Non. Je crois que j'en ai vu en photo, mais dans des coupes immenses, dans les livres de cuisine de Tante Pétunia, mais tu penses bien qu'elle ne m'en aurait jamais donné, si elle en avait fait.

— Tu veux goûter ? proposa le Maître des Potions en tendant sa petite cuillère d'or pleine de chocolat, de crème et de morceaux de fraises vers Harry.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec empressement et se leva pour contourner la table. Il se pencha, ouvrit la bouche et laissa le Serpentard glisser la cuillère pleine à l'intérieur. Harry ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Ce truc était une vraie tuerie ! Il avala bien vite sa cuillérée de Trifle.

— Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

— C'est trop bon ! J'adore ! Je suis content d'avoir pu goûter à ça, avoua-t-il avec un large sourire.

— Tu as quoi en dessert ? interrogea alors Severus en jetant un œil de l'autre côté de la table.

— Tarte à la mélasse. J'ai découvert ça ici, j'en raffole !

Harry retourna à sa place et remit sa serviette de table sur ses genoux. Severus avait pincé les lèvres lorsqu'Harry avait nommé son dessert. Il en avait même eu un petit coup au cœur mais n'avait rien dit. C'était le dessert favori de Lily Evans, et Harry devait certainement l'ignorer. Inutile de le torturer avec une révélation de ce genre.

Le dessert avalé, deux petites tasses de café expresso se matérialisèrent devant eux, avec des petits sucres et un bonbon de chocolat dans la soucoupe sous chaque tasse. Harry qui n'avait jamais goûté à ce genre de boisson, la découvrit avec plaisir. Visiblement, Severus Rogue semblait un habitué car il ne mit dans sa tasse qu'un seul cube de sucre.

— C'était bien bon. J'ai mangé comme un goinfre ! Ron n'a qu'à bien se tenir là. D'habitude, c'est lui le goinfre, ricana Harry.

Et puis, il se rembrunit soudain et resta silencieux. Severus remarqua qu'il pâlissait, avalait sa salive avec peine et que ses mains tremblaient. Il comprit aussitôt que le Philtre de Paix venait de cesser de faire effet et qu'à présent, le Gryffondor cédait à la panique.

— Sev'rus ? gémit Harry au bord des larmes.

— Chut… le rassura l'espion en se levant de table pour le rejoindre. Ça va aller, c'est juste l'effet du Philtre de Paix qui vient de cesser. Comment te sens-tu ?

— COMMENT TU CROIS QUE JE ME SENS ? paniqua alors ouvertement le jeune sorcier. JE VAIS MOURIR ! ET JE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! Par Merlin… hoqueta-t-il, désespéré, Sev'rus, je veux pas mourir…

— Je sais, Harry, je sais, répondit l'homme en soupirant.

Il s'accroupit devant le Gryffondor en larmes à présent et lui demanda s'il souhaitait une nouvelle dose de Philtre de Paix. En silence, Harry hocha la tête et Severus se releva pour aller chercher un nouveau flacon de potion calmante. Il déboucha la fiole et la tendit à Harry qui la lui arracha quasiment des mains pour en engloutir le contenu. Pendant une minute, le jeune homme resta là, tête penchée et yeux fermés pendant que le potionniste lui caressait les cheveux sans un mot.

— Ça va mieux ?

— Oui, répondit Harry d'une voix blanche.

Il ne voulait pas paniquer de nouveau. Il préférait de beaucoup être sous l'influence de cette potion, quels que soient ses curieux effets secondaires. Tout plutôt que d'être conscient du drame qui se jouait, des heures qui s'égrenaient lentement et pourtant trop vite encore, et qui le rapprochaient de sa mort programmée par Dumbledore. Il avait encore des choses à faire avant d'accepter de « partir » ...

Harry se leva et alla se nicher entre les bras de l'ancien Mangemort qui ne le repoussa pas.

— J'aimerais bien qu'on retourne au lit, murmura le Sauveur, le nez caché entre les plis du peignoir de Severus.

— Mais, mais, mais… Monsieur Potter… seriez-vous insatiable ? Aurais-je créé un monstre ? s'amusa le Maître des Potions.

— Peut-être, répondit Harry en percevant la note d'humour dans le ton de son amant. Mais surtout, j'ai encore des tas de choses à découvrir, je crois. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Après mûre réflexion, Monsieur Potter, je pense que vous avez raison et qu'il y a certaines petites choses que je découvrirais volontiers avec vous.

— Dans ce cas, cher Professeur Rogue, permettez-moi de vous précéder sur le lieu du délit…

— Mais, faites donc, mon cher, nous ne sommes plus à ça près. Nous avons, depuis ce matin, copieusement bafoué le règlement de Poudlard et quelques-unes des Lois de notre monde. Je suis bon pour Azkaban de toute façon, Dumbledore ne me l'a pas caché.

— Mon cher, vous à Azkaban, et moi à Saint-Brutus, nous sommes de dangereux hors-la-loi. Mais que faire pour échapper à cette triste destinée ? ajouta Harry avec humour tout en ouvrant la porte de la chambre à coucher du Serpentard.

Severus ne répondit pas à la question rhétorique d'Harry. Tous deux savaient très bien quelle était la réponse…

Au moment où la porte se refermait sur eux, Harry entendit Severus lui demander, intrigué :

— Saint-Brutus ? C'est quoi, Saint-Brutus ?

Le Gryffondor, outrageusement drogué, éclata de rire. Il prit la main du sorcier et l'entraîna vers le lit.

— Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Maintenant, je voudrais faire autre chose. Quelque chose comme… profiter de ton joli corps d'albâtre ?

— Mon joli corps d'albâtre ? Vraiment ? Eh bien, je serai ravi de vous en faire profiter, mon cher.

— Profitons, profitons… C'est l'heure ! L'heure du second dessert ! affirma Harry avec un large sourire tout en débarrassant Severus de son peignoir de bain.

Alors que Severus, nu comme un ver, allait prendre place entre les draps de soie, Harry retira son peignoir et le laissa vulgairement tomber par terre. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un vêtement conjuré et il avait d'autres fléreurs à fouetter. Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il fut littéralement assailli par une bouche vorace et des bras tentaculaires qui le serrèrent contre lui. Ses lunettes volèrent rapidement et glissèrent entre le bois de la tête de lit et les oreillers avec un léger bruit métallique.

Le Serpentard avait décidé de faire comme certains de ses élèves. Il voulait marquer Harry Potter et montrer au Monde Magique à qui appartenait le Sauveur : Un suçon bien net sur le cou, c'était puéril, mais ô combien satisfaisant pour son égo.

— Cesse de me dévorer le cou, Sev'rus, j'aimerais bien, moi, te dévorer autre chose.

Le Maître des Potions, un peu surpris par cette déclaration inattendue, écarta son visage et regarda le jeune homme, un sourcil levé.

— Vraiment ? Et dis-moi, que veux-tu donc dévorer ?

— CECI ! s'exclama l'abominable Gryffondor surexcité.

Et aussitôt, il plongea sous les draps et alla s'installer au fond du lit, le visage au niveau de l'entrejambe de l'espion. Devinant alors ce qu'on allait lui faire, Severus se figea. Par Salazar ! Il allait enfin connaître cette gâterie mystérieuse qui semblait faire les délices de nombre de ses élèves du sexe masculin. Son filleul Drago Malefoy y compris ! Comme disaient les Moldus, il ne mourrait pas idiot !

La main d'Harry se posa sur la flamboyante érection et avec une très légère hésitation, le jeune sorcier approcha ses lèvres. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, n'ayant jamais vu de films pornos contrairement à son cousin Dudley qui en était un grand amateur. Harry savait qu'il devait mettre le sexe de l'homme dans sa bouche mais après ça, c'était plus ou moins le grand mystère. Il commença par quelque chose de facile. C'est qu'il fallait s'habituer à la chose ! Peut-être quelques coups de langue comme avec une glace, ce serait pas mal…

La réaction de Severus, aux coups de langue hasardeux du lionceau, lui révéla que ses administrations maladroites étaient éminemment appréciées.

— Par Merlin ! entendit-il gronder.

La respiration haletante accompagnant ces mots, le souffle court et les gémissements encouragèrent Harry à poursuivre ses « recherches scientifiques ». Il entreprit donc de lécher le pénis érigé comme la dernière glace à la mode de chez Florian Fortarôme. Accroché aux draps, Severus était au Paradis, encore une fois. La langue d'Harry, cette pécheresse, le rendait fou. Il attendait avec impatience, sans oser le demander, que le petit coquin fasse un usage un peu plus profond et précis de sa cavité buccale.

Harry, lui, après avoir joué avec sa « glace de chair et de sang » avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Après tout, ce n'était pas une expérience désagréable, même si un liquide clair et un peu salé suintait de l'orifice du gland. Lorsqu'il fit glisser sa bouche autour dudit gland, il entendit un cri étouffé.

— Par Salazar ! Tu veux ma mort !

— Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda naïvement le fléau gryffondorien en retirant ses lèvres.

— SI ! CONTINUE !

— Oh ! Je peux faire ça… c'est demandé si gentiment…

Et un sourire malicieux sur le visage, Harry fit glisser l'extrémité du sexe érigé dans sa bouche et débuta un mouvement de va-et-vient. A chaque fois, il essayait d'en enfoncer un peu plus sans y mettre les dents et sans se provoquer de haut-le-cœur. Vu la taille impressionnante de l'engin, il lui était évidemment impossible de tout mettre dans sa bouche. Sa main montait donc en rythme pour accompagner le mouvement des lèvres.

Ce n'était pas déplaisant pour Harry, mais par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que ça fatiguait les mâchoires ! Heureusement pour lui, le lionceau fut épargné de la fin possiblement liquide de ses administrations. Severus lui demanda d'arrêter, il souhaitait poursuivre différemment.

Harry émergea de sous les couvertures, les joues rouges et en sueur. C'est qu'il faisait chaud là-dessous !

— C'était bien ? Tu as aimé ? demanda le jeune sorcier avec un faux air innocent.

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Allonge-toi et écarte les jambes et je vais te montrer à quel point j'ai apprécié.

Le Gryffondor obéit alors sans rechigner. Il était pourtant un peu déçu. Il aurait aimé que son amant tout récent réciproque le geste. Severus, en fier Légilimens, avait parfaitement compris et tout en se saisissant du flacon de potion lubrifiante, il lui annonça avec le sourire ses futurs projets de l'après-midi.

— A ton âge, tu vas récupérer beaucoup plus vite que moi, après l'orgasme que je vais donner dans quelques minutes. Ensuite, mon jeune ami, je te ferai découvrir aussi cette caresse particulière que j'ai beaucoup aimée. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me montrer égoïste.

Le large sourire d'Harry lui prouva qu'il était tout à fait partant pour poursuivre leurs expérimentations.

* * *

Harry n'était pas réapparu depuis des heures et Hermione commençait à se faire du souci. Ron jouait aux échecs version sorcier avec Seamus Finnigan depuis leur retour de la Grande Salle après le repas de midi. La jeune fille aux cheveux touffus s'était installée dans le sofa avec un énorme grimoire bien rébarbatif, mais celui-ci était parfait pour dissimuler entre ses pages la Carte du Maraudeur, activée et pliée de façon à montrer les cachots de Serpentard. Prise par la lecture de son chapitre, Hermione n'avait pas consulté la carte depuis une trentaine de minutes. Un hurlement de joie de Ron qui venait de battre encore une fois Seamus, lui fit lever la tête et se souvenir de la mission qu'elle s'était imposée. Elle baissa les yeux sur les pages et le plus discrètement du monde souleva les quelques feuillets qui dissimulaient la relique des Maraudeurs.

A sa grande surprise et même stupéfaction, elle remarqua le comportement plus qu'étrange des deux étiquettes qu'elle surveillait depuis deux heures. Le Professeur Rogue et Harry avaient changé de pièce. Ils se trouvaient dans un endroit beaucoup plus petit, mais toujours dans l'appartement du Maître des Potions. L'étiquette « Harry James Potter » était immobile, cependant celle de « Severus Tobias Rogue » bougeait légèrement en cadence. Le plus choquant était que celle du professeur se trouvait parfaitement superposée sur celle d'Harry. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de doutes à avoir sur leurs activités présentes. Il semblait -elle en était convaincue- que Harry et Rogue couchaient ensemble et étaient actuellement en train d'avoir une relation sexuelle. Comment était-ce possible ? C'était interdit ! Le règlement de Poudlard était formel ! Si cela était découvert, Rogue serait renvoyé, expédié à Azkaban, et Harry expulsé et sa baguette brisée.

Hermione avait toujours soupçonné Harry d'être homosexuel. Il ne s'intéressait pas du tout aux filles et lorsque Cho Chang l'avait coincé pour l'embrasser, il en avait été passablement dégoûté à l'hilarité de Ron. La chinoise était une jolie fille et n'importe quel garçon de l'école -surtout inexpérimenté- aurait été plus que ravi de recevoir d'elle son premier baiser. Mais Harry, non ! Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi.

Ron ne devait pas apprendre cette nouvelle de sa bouche. Colérique et emporté comme il l'était, ça ferait du vilain et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver coincée entre ses deux amis. Elle allait attendre le retour d'Harry, lui raconter qu'elle savait tout et lui recommander la plus grande prudence voire même de cesser cette aventure dangereuse. Comment avait-il pu se rendre ainsi dans les cachots du Professeur Rogue pour y passer la journée sans prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et surtout la carte ? Grâce à cette carte oubliée, elle avait tout découvert. Harry était vraiment le roi des imprudents !

— Des nouvelles d'Harry, Mione ? demanda Ron qui venait de s'approcher d'elle en silence.

La jeune fille referma brusquement son livre afin de dissimuler la carte.

— Rien de nouveau. Ils n'ont pas bougé.

— Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter ? Tu… tu crois que c'est en rapport avec… Tu-Sais-Qui ? murmura le rouquin en regardant autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un écoutait ou le regardait.

— C'est probable, Ron. Et c'est sûrement pour ça que le Professeur Rogue voulait le voir seul à seul.

— Rhooo… si ça se trouve, il lui apprend plein de trucs en Défense ! Des trucs géniaux ! Tu crois qu'Harry nous montrera quand il reviendra ?

— Je suis persuadée qu'en effet, Harry apprend plein de choses du Professeur Rogue, confirma Hermione, d'un ton un peu pincé. Mais il n'est pas certain qu'il nous fasse partager son expérience.

— Oh, Mioneuuh ! C'est notre meilleur pote, quand même ! Il nous f'rait pas ça ?

— Ce que j'en dis, moi… Tu verras bien, tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question.

— J'vais m'gêner, tiens ! Bon… je vais aller demander à Gin' si M'man lui a pas envoyé des gâteaux. J'ai tout mangé les miens… Je reviens !

Au départ de Ron, Hermione rouvrit son livre et regarda la carte. L'étiquette Severus Rogue était inerte sur ce qu'elle pariait être un lit et celle d'Harry se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce et ne bougeait pas plus. Et puis, l'étiquette du professeur s'avança dans la pièce. Le tracé de ses pas indiquait son déplacement. Il contourna quelque chose de volumineux -certainement le lit- s'approcha de l'étiquette d'Harry, la toucha deux secondes et s'immobilisa près d'elle.

— Ils sont certainement assis l'un près de l'autre, maintenant. Mais que font-ils ? songea la jeune Gryffondor inquiète et assez outrée. Et pourquoi Harry ne revient-il pas ?

* * *

Harry Potter s'était levé, laissant Severus Rogue qui venait de s'endormir après avoir fait de fougueuses galipettes. Le garçon se prit à sourire en songeant à la superbe fellation qu'il avait reçue quelques minutes auparavant. Entre celle qu'il avait faite au Serpentard et celle qu'il avait reçue, ils avaient fait deux fois l'amour. Avec la fois de la matinée, c'était un score honorable et il n'était pas étonné que l'homme soit épuisé.

Le Gryffondor avait traversé la chambre et venait de s'asseoir à la petite table au bois usé et patiné qui attendait contre le mur au pied du lit. Le siège ancien de velours était confortable. Harry constata que cette table devait régulièrement servir de bureau. La pile de feuilles parcheminées, la bouteille d'encre et la plume posée à côté indiquaient cet usage récurrent.

Le jeune Sauveur se retourna un instant et regarda quelques secondes l'homme paisiblement endormi. Sa main s'avança vers la pile de feuille et il en prit une qu'il posa devant lui. La bouteille d'encre noire fut prestement ouverte et la plume s'y trouva plongée. Harry avait bien réfléchi à ce qu'il désirait faire et surtout révéler. Son idée de vengeance ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait appris son très proche trépas. Il avait bien compris qu'il allait mourir. Qu'il devait mourir ! Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. D'accord… mais s'il devait mourir et Severus avec lui, certains allaient le payer et très cher.

Avec assurance et détermination, Harry débuta la rédaction de son testament. C'était une suggestion de Severus qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas dit ça sérieusement. Et pourtant… il fallait bien en passer par là. Il avait des possessions auxquelles il tenait. Il avait une maison, un Elfe et même deux en comptant Dobby. Il avait des coffres plein d'or. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître sans répartir ses biens ainsi que le titre hérité de son parrain Sirius Black.

La plume courut sur le parchemin. Son écriture fine en pattes de mouche le remplit rapidement. Une fois le document légal signé et sablé[2], Harry le plia, l'inséra dans une enveloppe trouvée également sur un coin de la table. Il utilisa le sceau et la cire à cacheter de Severus. La cire était vert émeraude et le sceau aux armoiries de Serpentard, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Sur l'enveloppe, il inscrivit « Testament d'Harry Potter », puis laissa cette enveloppe dans un coin.

Harry débuta alors une lettre pour Ron et Hermione. Dans cette missive, aux termes particulièrement choisis et étudiés, il dévoilait la raison de son décès. En fait, il ne révélait pas tout, mais juste ce qu'il fallait de vérité pour ébranler le Monde Magique et ses institutions. A la fin de cette lettre, il demandait officiellement à ses amis de remettre ce courrier à Rita Skeeter à la Gazette du Sorcier afin qu'elle le publie sans rien omettre, ni modifier. Il le lui demandait comme sa dernière volonté. Sur une demi-feuille volante trouvée sous la pile d'enveloppes, Harry écrivit une seconde lettre à ses amis. Dans celle-ci, informelle et plus amicale, il révélait ce qu'il taisait dans la première. Dedans, il expliquait la véritable raison de son décès, sa relation avec Severus Rogue… l'implication exacte de Dumbledore et tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sa véritable lettre d'adieu, c'était celle-ci, pas celle soigneusement rédigée pour choquer la population.

L'enveloppe pour Gringotts -lieu où les testaments étaient enregistrés- et les deux lettres furent rangées dans une enveloppe qu'Harry dut élargir pour cet usage. Dessus, il écrivit juste « Ron et Hermione ». Au moment où il s'apprêtait à de nouveau faire usage du sceau et de la cire verte de Severus, une ombre mouvante et silencieuse s'approcha de lui. Une main pâle aux ongles soignés se posa sur son épaule.

— Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Avant même d'obtenir une réponse, Severus avait pris la lourde enveloppe des mains du Sauveur. Il la soupesa, étonné de son volume et de son poids.

— J'ai fait ce que tu m'as suggéré ce matin. J'ai écrit mon testament d'abord, ensuite deux lettres pour Ron et Hermione. Disons… une vraie lettre d'adieu et une fausse. La fausse sera remise à Rita Skeeter pour être publiée dès demain matin en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter ce monde sans le secouer sévèrement. Dumbledore va payer, tu peux me croire sur parole. Tout est authentique, mais… disons… rédigé pour ne pas nous compromettre. Je ne révèle pas la nature de notre relation actuelle, ni mon état d'Horcruxe car les Mangemorts ainsi que Voldy savent lire… J'espère juste que l'Ordre du Phénix en profitera pour liquider ce fou furieux.

Les yeux dans le vague, Severus se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. L'initiative d'Harry lui donnait une idée…

— Si tu as terminé, je vais prendre ta place. Je vais moi aussi écrire une lettre.

— A qui ? Voldy ?

— Non, à Lucius Malefoy. Il ne manquera pas de la remettre à son cher maître. Nous allons obliger Voldy à se montrer. Ta mort annoncée demain dans les journaux lui fera commettre une imprudence. Il se sentira invulnérable, persuadé en plus qu'il est immortel…

— Tu me feras lire ? demanda Harry en se levant pour laisser la place à Severus.

Machinalement, il resserra la ceinture de son peignoir et traînant les pieds dans ses mules conjurées, il alla raviver le feu se mourant dans la cheminée.

— Bien sûr. Tu me donneras ton avis. Je peux lire la tienne ? Je vois que tu n'as pas cacheté.

— Severus, s'il te plaît, lis seulement la plus grande feuille. La petite est très personnelle.

— Aucun problème.

Tandis qu'Harry s'amusait avec le tisonnier, Severus ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut attentivement la lettre destinée à la Gazette. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il hocha la tête, replia le parchemin et le remit dans l'enveloppe.

— Parfait ! Je peux maintenant accorder ma propre lettre à la tienne, mais avec certaines nuances qui plairont bien à Voldy.

— Tu as fait un testament, Sev'rus ?

— A la naissance de mon filleul. C'est lui qui héritera de mes maigres possessions. Je n'ai rien à rajouter. J'espère juste que nos morts le tireront des griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant que Lucius ne le propose comme Mangemort Junior et ne l'oblige à prendre la Marque.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Severus Rogue griffonna son parchemin. Il le fit ensuite lire à Harry qui s'en amusa, ravi du sale tour qu'ils jouaient à l'autre camp. Ils étaient pratiquement certains que Voldemort allait tomber dans le panneau.

Un flacon noir de poison fut déposé sur la table près des deux lettres cachetées. Puis Severus retira son peignoir de bain, le laissa au pied du lit et retourna s'allonger sous les couvertures. Harry le regarda faire sans rien dire.

L'heure fatidique approchait, il allait bientôt être dix-sept heures. Dans une heure, le dîner allait être servi dans la Grande Salle…

Harry savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il prit une grande inspiration et appela son Elfe.

— Dobby ?

L'Elfe popa aussitôt, s'inclina et attendit les ordres.

— Maître Harry a demandé Dobby ?

— Sur cette table, il y a deux enveloppes. La plus grosse est adressée à Ron et Hermione. Dès que je serai mort, tu iras la leur porter en main propre et tu n'attendras pas leur réaction. Tu la leur donneras et c'est tout. Ne les laisse pas t'interroger ou te retenir. Ensuite, tu pourras faire ce que bon te semble, Dobby, rester ici ou me suivre dans l'au-delà.

— Dobby reste avec son maître. Dobby suivra Harry Potter, Monsieur.

— Comme tu voudras. Mais avant, il y a une autre lettre à poster. Severus a écrit à Lucius Malefoy. Tu vas aller dès maintenant à la volière de Poudlard et tu utiliseras un des hiboux de l'école pour qu'il porte la lettre à Malefoy.

— Oui, Maître Harry, Monsieur. Dobby va poster la lettre.

— Dobby, fit alors la voix de Severus Rogue depuis le tas de couvertures le dissimulant. Il y a un flacon de poison pour toi près de la lettre pour Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley.

— Dobby vous remercie, Professeur Rogue, Monsieur. Dobby le prendra et suivra son maître.

— Tu peux y aller, Dobby. Merci.

L'Elfe entoura les jambes d'Harry de ses bras afin de lui affirmer une dernière fois son affection et sa fidélité, il prit la lettre de Severus, la glissa dans ses vêtements et popa hors de la pièce en lançant un dernier regard vers le Gryffondor.

— Il est l'heure, n'est-ce pas, Sev'rus ?

— Presque. Viens… Je veux te sentir tout contre moi, encore. Une dernière fois…

Harry retira son peignoir et cette fois-ci, il le fit s'évanouir d'un coup de baguette ainsi que ses pantoufles. Il n'en aurait plus besoin.

Alors qu'il se glissait une dernière fois entre les draps de soie noire, il sentit une sourde angoisse lui étreindre le cœur. Le Philtre de Paix avait cessé de faire son effet. Avec un sanglot dans la voix, il se jeta dans les bras du Maître des Potions.

— J'ai peur, Severus.

— Je sais. Tu veux un autre Philtre de Paix ? murmura l'espion en le serrant contre lui.

— C'est trop tard, maintenant, répondit Harry en serrant l'homme dans ses bras et en cachant sa tête dans son cou. Tu n'as pas peur, toi ?

— Bien sûr que si, je ne suis pas un surhomme, Harry. Mes capacités en Occlumancie me permettent simplement de faire un peu plus la part des choses et de garder le contrôle de mes émotions, bien que depuis hier je dois avouer que c'est très difficile. Je ne suis pas fâché que tout s'arrête.

— Tu en as marre, je sais. Moi aussi, je suis fatigué de cette guerre, de cette prophétie… Je ne veux pas être l'Elu, je ne veux pas être le Sauveur. Je veux juste être Harry. Et je veux rester avec toi. Tu voudras bien rester avec moi ? Je veux dire… après. Dans l'au-delà…

— Toujours.

— Merci.

Harry sentit la main de Severus lui caresser les cheveux et son front se poser sur le sien. Il soupira, le cœur serré.

Et puis, le Serpentard lui mit un petit flacon sous le nez. Il s'agissait d'une petite fiole noire en forme de goutte, semblable à celles dans lesquelles on mettait le Felix Felicis, mais ce flacon délicat et fermé par un bouchon de liège scellé de cire rouge était teinté dans la masse. Il était impossible d'en voir le contenu par transparence et donc de l'identifier. Il n'y avait en outre aucune étiquette.

Harry prit le flacon en tremblant et se mit silencieusement à pleurer. Sans un mot, Severus lui retira ses lunettes et les déposa sur le matelas. Il caressa la joue du jeune sorcier et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

— Je te demande pardon, Harry. Pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir depuis ta première année. Et pardon aussi de devoir t'infliger cette nouvelle épreuve, la plus terrible. Je suis profondément désolé.

— Je te pardonne, Sev'rus.

Il vit le Serpentard se saisir sous son oreiller d'un autre petit flacon noir. De son bras droit, il tenait Harry serré contre lui. Le Gryffondor regarda un instant le fatidique récipient de verre dans la main gauche du potionniste.

— Comment on l'ouvre ? demanda Harry dans un souffle.

— Avec les dents, tu arraches le scellé et le bouchon, comme ça, répondit l'homme en exécutant le geste.

Harry l'imita en tremblant et serra le flacon très fort dans sa main.

— Dobby ? Nous sommes prêts, tu peux porter la lettre à Ron et Hermione. Ensuite, tu fais comme tu veux.

A l'appel de son nom, Dobby avait popé. D'une voix grave, il annonça qu'il allait obéir immédiatement et rejoindre son maître. Aucun des deux hommes ne regarda l'Elfe prendre la lettre mais ils entendirent son pop de transplanage elfique.

— Tu te sens prêt pour l'éternité avec moi, Sev'rus ? demanda Harry en fixant son amant dans les yeux.

— Je ne demande que ça, mon petit lion.

— Dommage qu'on n'ait pas eu assez de temps ensemble. Je crois que je serais tombé amoureux de toi. Le vrai toi… celui que tu caches et que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui.

— On en reparle plus tard, d'accord ? Après… Ce n'est pas la fin, Harry, mais le début d'une grande aventure pour tous les deux.

Harry inspira un grand coup pour se calmer et se donner du courage.

— Ensemble, à trois, Harry, annonça le Maître des Potions en lui donnant un baiser léger sur les lèvres.

— A trois, confirma Harry, tétanisé.

— Un… Deux… Trois… compta le Professeur Rogue.

Au même moment, les deux hommes, toujours enlacés, portèrent la fiole noire à leurs lèvres et en avalèrent le contenu. Severus sentit juste le corps d'Harry se détendre contre lui et son visage glisser dans son cou. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux d'onyx. Elle coulait encore sur sa joue lorsque le cœur du sorcier cessa de battre.

* * *

Hermione était dans le dortoir des garçons de 5ème année lorsque Dobby popa dans la pièce. La jeune fille, pensant qu'Harry allait revenir sans tarder, était en train de remettre la Carte du Maraudeur sous l'oreiller de son ami. L'Elfe lui tendit une grosse enveloppe de parchemin et s'inclina. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui poser de question, Dobby popa aussitôt sans dire un mot. La Gryffondor avait bien eu le temps de voir que l'Elfe portait une toge faite avec un torchon de la famille Black et que son nom et son appartenance à Harry Potter étaient maintenant affichés sur sa vêture. Elle fulmina à la nouvelle. Par Merlin ! Harry n'avait quand même pas osé mettre ce pauvre Dobby en esclavage, alors qu'il adorait être libre ? Il allait entendre causer du pays dès son retour ! Elle ne laisserait pas passer une infamie pareille !

Son regard se posa sur l'enveloppe. Elle reconnut l'écriture d'Harry et soupira. Quel était ce nouveau mystère ? Et que contenait cette enveloppe ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent en découvrant le sceau de Serpentard et la cire verte. Hermione se jura de tirer tout ceci au clair rapidement. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à surveiller Harry avec la Carte du Maraudeur. Ce petit démon n'avait fait qu'entrer et sortir du lit du Directeur de Serpentard. Ils avaient fait l'amour, vu le comportement de leurs étiquettes et ceci une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Et puis, les deux hommes s'étaient levés alternativement. Ils s'étaient même rendus aux toilettes d'après la taille de la pièce et le temps passé à l'intérieur. Ensuite, ils s'étaient de nouveau couchés, et lorsque l'étiquette Harry s'était collée volontairement à celle de Rogue, elle avait annulé le mot de passe et replié normalement la carte.

Et maintenant cette lettre…

L'enveloppe contenait une autre enveloppe plus petite et lorsqu'elle l'en retira et qu'elle lut « Testament d'Harry Potter », son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle avala sa salive, à deux doigts de la panique et jeta l'enveloppe scellée sur le lit. Fébrilement, elle retira le reste du contenu de la grosse enveloppe. Deux feuilles… l'une de taille normale et pliée en quatre et l'autre coupée en deux et couverte recto-verso de la fine écriture brouillonne de son ami. L'encre était noire alors qu'Harry utilisait de l'encre violette comme la grande majorité des élèves, le rouge étant réservé aux professeurs. Certains Sangs-Purs comme Drago Malefoy écrivaient à l'encre sépia mais Hermione trouvait qu'elle ne ressortait pas assez sur la couleur beige des parchemins.

La jeune fille parcourut rapidement la demi-feuille, les yeux écarquillés et la retourna, livide. Elle poussa un hurlement et s'écroula sur le plancher ciré en sanglotant, la lettre serrée dans son poing. Ron qui se trouvait aux toilettes l'entendit et sortit du lieu d'aisance du dortoir, totalement paniqué, et le pantalon à peine remonté.

— HERMIONE ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il s'agenouilla, le pantalon retombant sur ses hanches car pas boutonné et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione pleurait et criait, à deux doigts de l'hystérie.

— Hermione ! Réponds, bon sang ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Harry… gémit-elle entre deux sanglots, Harry est mort…

— QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? D'où tu tiens ça ?

— Il… il s'est suicidé, Ron. Lis !

Et elle lui tendit d'une main tremblante la demi-feuille de papier à présent froissé.

Ron, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, en prit connaissance. Près de lui, à genoux sur le sol, le visage caché entre ses mains, Hermione sanglotait éperdument.

— Je… je n'arrive pas à y croire… C'est pas possible… Dumbledore a demandé à Rogue de le tuer et…

— Le Professeur Rogue a refusé, oui. C'est pour ça qu'Harry a passé la journée avec lui, marmonna la jeune sorcière en frottant ses yeux avec les paumes de ses mains.

— Harry était un putain d'Horcruxe ? Par Godric et tous les fondateurs, un Horcruxe… il…

— On doit prévenir McGonagall, fit Hermione d'une voix blanche.

— 'ttends, Mione… Y a quoi dans l'autre lettre ? Harry dit qu'on doit donner l'autre lettre à Skeeter.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas lue.

— Donne !

Le ton était ferme et décidé. Si vraiment Harry avait été poussé au suicide ainsi que le Professeur Rogue, ça allait se payer ! Il ne voulait même pas s'étendre sur la révélation de son ami quant à sa relation avec Severus Rogue. Selon le ton de la lettre, il avait beaucoup apprécié et Rogue n'était pas dans l'intimité le monstre que tout le monde connaissait ici à l'école.

Hermione tendit la lettre à Ron et celui-ci la lit alors à mi-voix pour que son amie en ait aussi connaissance. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

— Qui t'a donné tout ça, Mione ?

— Dobby. Il portait un torchon aux armes des Black et son nom était écrit dessus et aussi qu'il appartenait à Harry.

— Sa lettre, la petite, dit qu'il s'est lié à Dobby avant de… Donc, je suppose que si on l'appelle, il ne va pas répondre… Harry dit qu'il pense que Dobby le suivra.

— DOBBY ! tenta Hermione avec espoir.

Mais aucun Elfe ne popa dans le dortoir. Elle échangea un regard douloureux avec Ron qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

— Il s'est suicidé aussi. Et je suis certain que Rogue est mort également. Où est la carte ? Tu n'as rien vu ?

— Je l'ai fermée et rangée. Il n'y avait rien à voir de spécial. Juste leurs étiquettes, figées ou se déplaçant dans la pièce. On ne peut pas deviner ce que font les gens juste en voyant une étiquette, Ron.

Elle songea qu'on pouvait juste avoir des suspicions, mais se tut. Ce n'était pas la peine de mettre tout ça sur le tapis. C'était trop tard.

— Cette lettre est différente de l'autre, marmonna Ron en réfléchissant à ce que pouvait bien avoir mijoté Harry avec le Professeur Rogue. Elle ne contient pas les mêmes informations. Je crois qu'elle n'existe que pour foutre un bordel monstre. Si Rita Skeeter publie ça tel quel… je ne te dis pas le scandale. Dumbledore va tout prendre sur le coin du museau, tu peux me croire. Dedans, il ne cause pas de l'Horcruxe, nan. Il dit juste qu'on les oblige à mourir tous les deux. Harry a fait ça pour se venger. Et va savoir ce que Rogue a mijoté avant de se tuer !

— On… on doit prévenir le Directeur.

— Oh, sûrement pas ! On suit le plan d'Harry ! Parce que je sais qu'il en avait un, ça se voit ! On va chez McGo, on lui montre la lettre pour Rita Skeeter et le testament comme ça. Faut pas l'ouvrir. Y a que les Gobelins de Gringotts qui peuvent. On ne dit rien de l'autre lettre, la vraie. Elle était pour nous de toute façon. Pas la peine de révéler à tout le monde que Rogue a baisé Harry avant de mourir. Ça regarde personne, d'abord.

Ron s'essuya les yeux avec son grand mouchoir à carreau tiré de la poche de son gilet. Il se releva en tenant son pantalon et entreprit de s'habiller correctement tandis qu'Hermione se mouchait.

— Allez viens, Mione… On y va. Tu te sens d'attaque ?

— Il le faudra bien. On doit respecter les dernières volontés d'Harry.

La jeune fille remit la lettre pliée en quatre dans la grosse enveloppe avec celle contenant le testament et cacha la petite dans la poche de son gilet d'uniforme. Ron lui entoura les épaules de son bras et tous deux quittèrent le dortoir.

* * *

Après avoir remis l'enveloppe à Hermione, Dobby avait, comme promis, popé dans la chambre du Maître des Potions. Il était resté pendant une trentaine de secondes au pied du lit, les oreilles pendantes et les yeux noyés de larmes à regarder Harry Potter et Severus Rogue enlacés dans le lit, morts. Puis, il s'était retourné et avait vu sur la table le petit flacon noir qui y était couché. Il s'en était prestement saisi, s'était précipité vers le lit et avait bondi dessus.

— Dobby arrive, Maître Harry ! Dobby arrive ! Attendez Dobby, Harry Potter, Monsieur !

Il s'était allongé sur les pieds du Gryffondor, s'était roulé en boule sur le couvre-lit et avait fait s'évanouir le bouchon scellé avec la magie des Elfes. Sans hésiter, il avait avalé le contenu du flacon et avait fermé les yeux, une main accrochée à un pied de son maître par-dessus le couvre-lit vert.

* * *

Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés en courant devant la porte du Professeur McGonagall. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à frapper, mais Ron, impatient, la devança. Il heurta le battant de bois de son poing en appelant sa Directrice de Maison.

— Professeur McGonagall ! Professeur McGonagall ! Vous êtes là ? Ouvrez !

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Minerva McGonagall, la mine sévère, ne sembla pas apprécier d'être ainsi interpelée.

— Monsieur Weasley ! Miss Granger ! Je peux savoir quelle est la raison de ce raffut ? J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas encore descendus pour le dîner ?

— Professeur McGonagall, Madame… commença Hermione, mais elle se mit à pleurer et ne put continuer sa phrase.

— Miss Granger ? Entrez, entrez, dites-moi ce qui se passe.

La sorcière s'effaça, laissant entrer ses deux élèves dans son appartement. Jamais aucun élève ne venait la déranger dans ses quartiers s'il n'y avait pas une urgence. Et voir les deux Préfets de Gryffondor, en larmes pour l'une et les yeux rouges pour le second, était un indice sérieux qu'il y avait un gros problème à la Tour de Godric.

— C'est Harry, Professeur McGonagall, commença Ron, la tête baissée.

— Où est-il ? Le Professeur Dumbledore le cherchait, tout à l'heure. Il n'est pas avec vous ? Il n'était pas au repas à midi et je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.

— Harry est mort, Professeur, avoua Hermione entre deux sanglots.

— PARDON ? rugit la professeure de métamorphose en pâlissant et en portant une main à sa poitrine.

— Harry s'est suicidé cet après-midi.

— Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Par Godric… Vous êtes sûrs ?

La vieille femme s'effondra dans un fauteuil et fit signe à ses deux Préfets de s'asseoir dans le canapé.

— Il a fait Dobby nous apporter ceci, dévoila Hermione en lui tendant l'enveloppe de parchemin.

— Dobby ? Vous lui avez demandé des explications ? demanda Minerva en tendant la main pour prendre l'enveloppe.

— Il est parti sans attendre et depuis, il ne répond plus aux appels. Nous pensons qu'il est mort également, Professeur McGonagall. Hermione l'a appelé et il n'est pas venu. D'habitude, il répond toujours quand on l'appelle.

La sorcière, livide, retourna l'enveloppe et remarqua le cachet de cire vert aux armes de Serpentard. Elle leva un sourcil intrigué.

— Serpentard ? Pourquoi diantre…

— Le Professeur Rogue, Madame, annonça Ron à mi-voix.

— Que vient faire Severus dans cette histoire ? Lui aussi personne ne l'a vu depuis ce matin, c'est étrange ! Le Directeur le cherchait aussi, il ne répond pas à la cheminette.

— Et pour cause… murmura Ron en soupirant.

Minerva le regarda avec suspicion tandis qu'elle sortait la lettre et la petite enveloppe de la grosse. Elle regarda ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

— Testament de… ? Oh, par Merlin ! Serait-ce possible ? Non ! Je ne peux pas y croire !

Fébrilement, elle déplia la lettre et au fur et à mesure, elle se décomposait. D'abord, elle pleura, et puis elle gronda de fureur, ensuite elle se mit à gémir.

— Severus ? Il… Severus aussi ? Non ! Pas ce pauvre petit également ! Albus Dumbledore ! Comment a-t-il osé ?

Le Professeur McGonagall pleurait à chaudes larmes lorsqu'elle termina la lettre d'adieu d'Harry Potter. Elle pensa à James et Lily, à Sirius et également à ce pauvre Severus qu'elle avait vu grandir et sacrifier sa vie pour Dumbledore. Elle passait son temps à se chicaner avec le Serpentard, à faire des paris stupides avec lui, à vider quelques tumblers de Vieil Ogden les samedis soir avec Filius Flitwick et Severus Rogue. Par Merlin, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore allait le payer chèrement !

Vacillant un peu sur ses vieilles jambes, la sorcière alla jusqu'à un buffet bas qu'elle ouvrit. Elle en sortit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et un verre. Elle ouvrit la bouteille et remplit alors le tumbler à plus de la moitié. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et le vida en deux gorgées. Ron écarquilla les yeux et se dit en son for intérieur que l'Ecossaise avait une sacrée descente ! Pire que sa grand-tante Tessy et ce n'était pas peu dire !

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Professeur McGonagall ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix brisée.

— Rien.

— Comment ça, rien ?

— Officiellement, rien, Miss Granger. En revanche, officieusement, beaucoup de choses. Le testament doit être porté à Gringotts pour être validé. Je vais envoyer mon Elfe personnel le remettre en main propre au Directeur Ragnok. Je vais également respecter les dernières volontés de ce pauvre petit Harry et Miss Skeeter aura cette lettre dans quelques minutes. Connaissant Barnabas Cuffe, le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette, je peux vous assurer que cette lettre sera à la une demain matin.

— Et pour les corps ? demanda Ron en reniflant. Ils sont dans les cachots du Professeur Rogue, on peut pas les laisser comme ça…

— On peut les laisser en paix pour une nuit, Monsieur Weasley. Personne ne peut passer les barrières magiques du Professeur Rogue, sauf le directeur. Lorsque la Gazette annoncera le décès de Monsieur Potter et du Professeur Rogue demain matin, Albus Dumbledore sera obligé d'ouvrir l'accès aux quartiers du Directeur de Serpentard. S'il ne le fait pas spontanément, je ne doute pas qu'une escouade d'Aurors ainsi que Madame Bones seront ici à l'aube pour exiger cette ouverture. Ce vieux débris aura des comptes à rendre, faites-moi confiance. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'état des corps, les appartements du Professeur Rogue sont situés en partie sous le Lac Noir, c'est une vraie glacière toute l'année.

— Et pour les obsèques ? demanda Hermione. Qui s'en chargera ? Harry n'a plus de famille dans le Monde Magique et sa tante refusera de se déplacer ou de prendre des dispositions. Elle déteste Harry.

— Maudits Moldus ! J'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas laisser ce pauvre enfant chez cette mégère, mais est-ce que ce vieux timbré m'a écoutée ? Non, bien sûr ! Je prendrai les dispositions pour Harry et Severus. Lui non plus n'avait pas de famille.

— Professeur McGonagall, ça serait bien qu'Harry soit enterré auprès de ses parents à Godric's Hollow, et aussi… hésita un instant Ron après un regard entendu à Hermione.

— Oui ? Aussi ?

— Eh bien, Professeur… Je pense que le Professeur Rogue devrait être inhumé près d'Harry. Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas les séparer.

— Curieuse idée ! Ils ne s'appréciaient pourtant pas tellement, si je ne m'abuse.

— Disons que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, Professeur. Ils ne se détestaient pas tant que ça.

Les oreilles rouges de Ron et ses yeux baissés indiquaient à McGonagall qu'on ne lui disait pas tout.

— J'ignore si ce sera possible, Monsieur Weasley. Le corps de Severus Rogue pourrait être réclamé par Lucius Malefoy. Après tout, Drago était le filleul de Severus. Nous verrons, je vous tiendrai au courant. En attendant, descendez dîner et ne dites rien à personne. Si on vous interroge, vous ignorez où se trouve Potter. Est-ce compris ?

— Oui, Madame.

Une fois les deux élèves sortis, Minerva appela Dee-Dee son Elfe personnelle et lui demanda de porter le testament d'Harry à Gringotts, au Directeur en personne. Puis, elle s'approcha de sa cheminée, raviva les flammes et y jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

— Gazette du Sorcier, chemin de Traverse, Londres !

L'appel de Minerva fut rapidement pris par une sorcière d'accueil qui la reconnut.

— Bonsoir, Professeur McGonagall, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Bonsoir, Miss Deauclaire, je souhaiterais parler à Barnabas Cuffe ou à Rita Skeeter. C'est extrêmement urgent.

La jeune sorcière, Edwina Deauclaire était une ancienne Serdaigle. Sa sœur Pénélope était la petite amie de Percy Weasley.

— Eh bien… je vais faire de mon mieux, mais c'est le coup de feu, ici. On boucle l'édition de demain dans quelques heures. Je ne sais pas si Monsieur Cuffe ou Miss Skeeter sont disponibles.

— Miss Deauclaire, dites-leur qu'Harry Potter est mort cet après-midi et je vous assure qu'ils vont se libérer.

— CO… COMMENT ! hurla la jeune fille, horrifiée. Je vais les chercher, Professeur, ne quittez pas !

Minerva entendit la jeune fille courir sur le sol pavé et crier quelque chose dans la salle de rédaction. Des hurlements horrifiés se firent entendre et la totalité des journalistes se précipita vers la cheminette du bureau d'accueil.

— Minerva ? balbutia un homme au crâne dégarni qui semblait sous le choc de la nouvelle. Edwina vient de nous dire qu'Harry Potter est mort. C'est vrai ?

— C'est vrai, Barnabas. Harry a laissé une lettre. Il souhaite que Miss Skeeter la publie dans son intégralité. Sans rien omettre, ni modifier.

— Comment ? Qui ? Vous-Savez-Qui ? Nos informateurs ne nous ont rien dit.

— Non. Pas lui. C'est… plus compliqué que ça. Je vous laisse la lettre. Prenez-en connaissance. Elle est vraiment d'Harry. C'est son écriture et sa signature magique. De plus, elle se trouvait avec son testament.

— Testament ? bredouilla une sorcière blonde aux lunettes recouvertes de fausses pierres précieuses. Mais comment à son âge a-t-il eu l'idée de faire un testament ? A moins que… c'est un suicide ?

— Tout est expliqué dans la lettre. Rita, je vous recommande de mettre vos talents à profit et de fouiner. Je pense que vous n'aurez pas de mal à obtenir de quoi faire le scoop de votre vie. Je pense qu'Harry et Severus Rogue se sont donné la mort ainsi qu'un Elfe-de-Maison qui ne répond plus aux appels. Les corps sont certainement dans les cachots de Serpentard mais seul Albus Dumbledore peut ouvrir les barrières magiques les protégeant.

Minerva tendit le parchemin plié à Rita à travers les flammes vertes. Une main blanche aux ongles pointus et rouge vif s'en saisit et la déplia dans un silence religieux seulement troublé par quelques sanglots et reniflements.

— Bonne soirée.

Minerva McGonagall recula afin de couper la communication. Elle eut le temps d'entendre Barnabas crier dans un micro magique.

— Arrêtez les rotatives ! Réunion d'urgence ! Harry Potter est mort ! On lance une édition spéciale !

* * *

A la banque Gringotts, le Directeur Ragnok était perplexe. Il tournait et retournait entre ses mains crochues, l'enveloppe de parchemin scellée qu'un Elfe venait de lui apporter.

— Par Crodacier le Sanguinaire ! Le testament d'Harry Potter ? Comment est-ce possible ? Un testament à son âge ? Mais il n'a pas seize ans !

Il se tourna vers un Gobelin de plus petite taille.

— Gripsec, vous devriez aller chercher les cristaux de vie. Il faut vérifier si nous devons ouvrir cette enveloppe.

— Vous pensez que le garçon est mort, Directeur ?

— Le fait qu'on nous remette ceci me fait penser au pire. Nous allons vérifier. Si Harry Potter est mort, alors nous ouvrirons cette enveloppe et lirons le testament pour connaître ses dernières volontés et préparer sa lecture officielle devant les légataires.

— S'il est vraiment mort, Directeur, plus rien ne pourra arrêter Vous-Savez-Qui.

Ragnok Pattes-de-Poule hocha gravement la tête et s'approcha de sa table de travail. Gripsec sortit et revint après quelques instants avec une vieille sacoche en cuir de dragon. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit quatre gros cristaux blancs qui ne payaient pas de mine. Ragnok avait déposé l'enveloppe sur la table et Gripsec posa un cristal devant chaque coin de ladite enveloppe. Une formule magique en gobelbabil fut prononcée et les cristaux s'éclairèrent de l'intérieur, pulsèrent une dizaine de secondes puis s'éteignirent. Ragnok baissa la tête et soupira.

— Mourir si jeune… Rangez les cristaux, Gripsec, nous pouvons décacheter cette missive et lire ce testament.

Alors que Gripsec remettait soigneusement chaque cristal dans leur sacoche, Ragnok avait ouvert l'enveloppe, s'était assis dans son fauteuil de bureau et il lisait à présent le testament du Sauveur. Puis, il prit une plume, un parchemin et dressa la liste des légataires qu'il allait devoir convoquer dès l'annonce officielle du décès de l'Elu.

* * *

Ron et Hermione s'étaient présentés au dîner, comme demandé par McGonagall. Leurs visages ravagés de larmes dissimulés par de solides Glamours, ils n'avaient pas éveillé de soupçons. Le fait que Ron ne mange quasiment rien en avait étonné plus d'un, mais il avait simplement dit qu'il s'était goinfré de gâteaux au goûter et ne les avait pas encore digérés. Hermione, mangeant habituellement assez frugalement, son absence d'appétit n'avait pas été souligné.

L'absence d'Harry, par contre, avait, bien entendu, été remarquée par ses condisciples, surtout ceux de leur année. Ron avait simplement répondu à Dean qu'il ne savait pas où il était, mais soupçonnait qu'il avait une copine et s'était certainement enfermé avec elle dans la Salle sur Demande. La révélation avait fait sourire et glousser plus d'un élève Rouge et Or. Et dès que les desserts étaient apparus sur les tables, le duo s'était éclipsé vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Hermione était allée reprendre la Carte du Maraudeur et l'avait activée. Assis sur le lit de Ron, ils avaient, en pleurant, regardé l'étiquette indiquant « Harry James Potter » grisée et ornée d'une tête de mort, collée et même presque superposée à celle de « Severus Tobias Rogue » elle aussi de la même couleur et avec la même sinistre tête de mort. A leurs pieds, une autre étiquette, jamais vue auparavant, révélait que « Elfe Dobby » était également mort.

— Ils sont morts tous les trois, Ron. Harry est mort ! On ne le verra plus jamaaaaais ! hurla de désespoir la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus.

Le cœur lourd, Ron sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de sorcier et ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il ajouta pour faire bonne mesure un sortilège de silence. Nul ne les entendrait, nul ne pourrait ouvrir de force les rideaux et personne ne saurait qu'Hermione se trouvait avec lui. Aucun des deux n'avait la force de rester seul toute la soirée et toute la nuit, ni de faire semblant de tout ignorer jusqu'à ce que les corps soient découverts.

D'une main tremblante, sanglotant toujours, Hermione sortit la lettre d'adieu d'Harry de sa poche et tous deux la relurent en silence.

_Cher Ron et chère Hermione,_

_Je ne sais pas si cette lettre est la première que vous allez lire ou si vous avez déjà lu l'autre avant. Au cas où celle-ci est la première et bien sachez qu'elle est authentique et vous est personnellement destinée, au contraire de l'autre. _

_Au moment où vous prendrez connaissance de cette lettre, je serai mort. J'ai demandé à Dobby d'attendre que je sois bien mort avant de vous la porter. Il ne doit pas non plus répondre à vos questions éventuelles._

_Ron, mon vieux, tu avais raison. Ce matin, tu m'as dit que je fonçais dans un guet-apens en allant seul dans les cachots de Serpentard. T'es sûr que tu n'es pas parent avec Trelawney ? Nan, je rigole. T'inquiète. Quand je suis arrivé chez le Professeur Rogue, je croyais qu'il allait me parler de ma BUSE de potions parce que je l'avais foirée, mais c'était pas ça. En fait, il avait reçu l'ordre de me tuer. Oui, vous avez bien lu ! Dumbledore a exigé de lui qu'il m'exécute avant le dîner de ce soir sinon, il le renvoyait à Azkaban. Or Severus ne voulait pas me tuer, il s'y refuse d'ailleurs obstinément encore en ce moment, mais il craint Azkaban plus que tout, et surtout les Détraqueurs qui ont un effet aussi délicieux sur lui que sur moi. Il m'a donc annoncé qu'il avait l'intention de se tuer en prenant du poison : un poison inconnu de tout le monde et sans aucun antidote._

_Dumbledore veut que je meure parce que je suis un Horcruxe. Voldy a fait de moi un putain d'Horcruxe comme son fichu journal, celui de notre seconde année et qui a permis l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets. Je n'ai pas le choix, pour vaincre Voldy, je dois mourir, vous le savez._

_J'ai dû prendre plusieurs Philtres de Paix au cours de la journée pour tenir le coup et garder la tête froide. Ce qui me permet de pouvoir écrire ces lettres et aussi mon testament._

_Dobby nous a entendu parler et a presque exigé de se lier à moi. Je pense qu'il est sérieux quand il dit qu'il veut me suivre partout où j'irai et même dans la mort. J'ai fait le rituel et il est mon Elfe pour la journée, en quelque sorte. _

_J'ai donc décidé de choisir ma mort et je prendrai le même poison que Severus. Je refuse de faire de lui un assassin, surtout que cette perspective le dégoûte profondément. Il préfère mourir que me tuer. _

_J'ai mis à profit ma dernière journée d'existence pour réaliser une chose qui me tenait à cœur. Je me refusais à mourir puceau. Ne rougis pas, Hermione ! Alors ce matin, j'ai demandé à Severus de m'embrasser. J'ai dû me battre pour qu'il accepte et pour être honnête, je lui ai un peu forcé la main. En bref, une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avons couché ensemble. Plusieurs fois. Et c'était génial. En conclusion, je suis gay, c'est maintenant une évidence. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question. Je parie que tes oreilles sont rouges, Ron…_

_Et voilà, je suis là, et je le regarde dormir. J'ai découvert quelqu'un de totalement différent de celui qu'il paraît être aux yeux du monde. Ici, pas de connard graisseux ou de bâtard des cachots. C'est un type bien, amené à faire des trucs moches pour deux vieux cons manipulateurs. Doublecon aurait pu chercher une manière de me retirer cette saleté d'Horcruxe, mais nan, il a préféré se taire et choisir la solution de facilité : me tuer. Après tout, pourquoi je suis surpris, on parle du type qui m'a laissé dix ans chez les Dursley alors qu'il savait que je serais maltraité. Et bien sûr, vous le savez, je le suis à chaque fois que je dois retourner chez eux._

_Parlons de la seconde lettre. Vous allez la remettre à Rita Skeeter à la Gazette. Connaissant cette harpie, elle va la publier et c'est parfait. Elle ne doit pas en changer une ligne. Donc arrangez-vous pour la convaincre. Je sais qu'Hermione a des arguments…_

_Ron, dis à McGo que je désire être enterré à Godric's Hollow auprès de mes parents. Je ne sais pas qui va s'occuper de Severus, il n'a pas de famille. Juste… j'aimerais bien ne pas être séparé de lui à présent que je l'ai trouvé. Je croise les doigts pour qu'on aille ensemble dans l'au-delà. J'ignore ce que ça vaut, mais la fouine est son filleul, peut-être que ce sera lui qui récupérera son corps. _

_N'oubliez pas que dès que je serai mort, Voldy ne sera plus immortel et ce con ne le sait pas ! Il faut que l'Ordre en profite. Un mot à Kingsley ou à Fol Œil serait une bonne idée._

_Voilà, vous savez tout. Je vais vous laisser avec ces quelques mots. Je vais rejoindre mon homme dans son lit et on va mourir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand on y pense, c'est romantique, même si ça me terrifie. J'en veux à mort à Dumbledore. Il n'en a rien à foutre de moi, de Severus, de nous autres, tous. On est que de la chair à canon pour lui. Tout ça pour le plus grand bien ! Pfff ! Son plus grand bien a détruit nos vies, à moi, à Severus, mes parents, Siri et beaucoup d'autres. Tout ça pour une prophétie faite par une ivrogne. _

_Je vous embrasse, et on se reverra un jour, là-bas, quand vous serez vieux et moches et que les Canons de Chudley auront gagné le Championnat. Donc, Ron, tu n'es pas à la veille de me rejoindre._

_Votre ami fidèle_

_Harry James Potter_

— Tu te rends compte, Mione ? Il trouvait encore le moyen de plaisanter en écrivant ça.

— Le Philtre de Paix, Ron. Rogue nous avait expliqué l'an dernier qu'il avait des effets secondaires parfois étranges sur certaines personnes. Je crois qu'il a levé les inhibitions d'Harry et que c'est pour ça qu'il a fait des avances au Professeur Rogue car ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

— Tu crois vraiment ce qu'il dit ? Que Rogue est un type bien ? Par Merlin, il parle de lui comme s'il en était amoureux.

— Harry était sous influence lorsqu'il a écrit cette lettre. Je ne pense pas que ses sentiments soient authentiques. C'est la potion qui parle. Mais si au moins ça l'a empêché d'être terrifié, et bien c'est une bonne chose. J'espère qu'il n'a pas souffert.

— Ouais, j'espère aussi, soupira Ron que cette possibilité horrifiait. On n'a plus qu'à attendre demain, que la Gazette sorte et que les corps soient retrouvés.

— Les jours les plus affreux de toute ma vie viennent de commencer aujourd'hui.

Ron hocha la tête et s'allongea. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir et que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un cauchemar et qu'Harry le réveille demain matin, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione le regarda un court instant et s'allongea près de lui, le mouchoir à la main. Elle ferma les yeux et deux grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Ron lui prit une main sans un mot et l'attente débuta.

* * *

Un hibou inconnu avait surpris Lucius Malefoy qui se prélassait devant sa cheminée allumée, vautré dans un fauteuil confortable, un verre de cognac français à la main. Il attendait l'heure de la réunion de Mangemorts que Lord Voldemort préparait dans une des salles à manger du manoir. Un de ses Elfes-de-Maison était entré dans le salon et s'était approché de son maître, un hibou avec une lettre installé sur son épaule maigrichonne.

— Maître Malefoy, Monsieur, un hibou pour vous. Il ne veut pas que les Elfes prennent la lettre, Monsieur.

— D'où vient-il ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu, demanda le noble en posant son verre sur une petite table dorée.

— Nous pas savoir, Maître.

De bonne grâce, le hibou tendit sa patte vers Lucius avant même qu'il ne le demande. Il s'empressa donc de décrocher la missive de parchemin et le rapace s'envola à travers les couloirs sans demander son reste. L'Elfe popa immédiatement hors de la pièce, après avoir lorgné d'un air inquiet, la canne que le maître tenait négligemment.

— Voyons voir… Ah ! L'écriture de Severus ! Que se passe-t-il à Poudlard ? Il ne pouvait pas appeler par la cheminette ?

La lettre fut vite décachetée et Malefoy pâlit en la lisant. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et sa canne tomba sur le tapis. En tremblant, il se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter et relu la lettre, pensant -ou espérant- avoir mal compris.

_Mon très cher ami,_

_Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que lorsque tu recevras et liras cette lettre, je serai mort depuis plusieurs heures._

_Dumbledore a découvert ma véritable allégeance et je suis prisonnier de mes quartiers d'ici que les Aurors arrivent pour me passer à la question et m'expédier à Azkaban d'où selon ce vieux fou « je n'aurais jamais dû sortir et où je dormirai ce soir ». _

_Je n'ai pas peur de la torture, tu le sais, mais je me refuse à retourner à Azkaban. Je ne peux pas résister aux Détraqueurs qui ont un effet désastreux sur moi comme tu le sais aussi. Ma survie ne serait que de quelques jours. Je n'ai malheureusement pas la magnifique force de Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan qui ont résisté admirablement toutes ces années. _

_Je préfère donc mourir plutôt que de retourner dans cet enfer. Afin de faciliter la tâche de notre bien-aimé Maître, j'ai décidé de lui faire un petit cadeau avant de quitter ce monde contraint et forcé._

_Je meurs mais j'emmène avec moi Harry Potter._

_J'ai séduit Harry Potter et lui ai fait croire au grand amour afin de pouvoir le tuer. Je lui ai raconté que Dumbledore voulait le tuer et m'avait donné l'ordre de l'exécuter. L'idiot en est désespéré et accepte de mourir avec moi._

_Assure notre Maître de ma fidélité ultime. Je souhaite qu'il me venge en débarrassant le monde de Dumbledore et qu'il gagne cette guerre. Potter a eu la naïveté d'écrire sous ma dictée une lettre d'adieu qu'il a fait expédier à la Gazette du Sorcier afin qu'elle soit publiée. Je suis certain que notre Maître, avec sa brillance, saura mettre à profit la panique qui va secouer le Monde Magique demain matin, pour prendre le Ministère d'assaut et vaincre enfin. Je ne serai malheureusement pas là pour savourer cette grande victoire ô combien méritée._

_Mon ami, tu vas me manquer. Assure Drago de toute mon affection. Il hérite d'ailleurs de mes maigres possessions et des revenus des potions patentées._

_Bien à toi,_

_Severus Tobias Rogue_

Severus Rogue pensait que Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas d'amis et qu'il n'était qu'un profiteur s'entourant de personnes pouvant lui apporter quelque chose, mais il avait tort sur un point. Lucius aimait beaucoup Severus, s'estimait son meilleur ami, et était bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de lire. En courant, la lettre dans une main, sa canne qu'il venait de reprendre dans l'autre, il parcourut les couloirs du manoir, dévala des escaliers et hors d'haleine, sans même frapper, il entra dans une vaste pièce aux murs de pierres nues. Une longue table Renaissance avec une vingtaine de chaises était le seul mobilier de cette pièce avec une vieille armure authentique et d'époque. Dans une gigantesque cheminée de pierre sculptée, un feu pétillait paresseusement, faisant parfois entendre le crépitement des énormes bûches qui éclataient sous l'assaut des flammes. Nagini ondulait sur le tapis devant les flammes, offrant son corps reptilien à la chaleur du feu.

— MAÎTRE ! MAÎTRE !

Voldemort qui discutait avec Bella et Rodolphus se tourna brusquement vers le nouveau venu et remarqua sa mine défaite et ses yeux rouges.

— Lucius ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le noble, réprimant un sanglot, s'approcha et tendit d'une main tremblante la lettre de Severus au Mage Noir.

— Severus est mort, Maître.

— QUOI ?

La face de serpent qu'Harry surnommait Voldy arracha le parchemin de la main de Lucius et la parcourut avidement. La fente lui servant de bouche s'ouvrit largement en un sinistre sourire.

— Severus… Severus… mon brave et fidèle petit Mangemort…

— Pfff ! Ce traître ? pesta Bellatrix, dubitative. Vous devriez vous en débarrasser !

— _ENDOLORIS_ ! hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, furieux. Tu vas te taire, Bella ! Severus s'est sacrifié pour notre cause et il m'a fait le cadeau le plus précieux qu'on pouvait me faire !

La sorcière, échevelée, tremblait et gémissait en se tortillant sur le sol sous l'assaut de l'impardonnable. Voldemort mit fin à la torture d'un geste de baguette alors que Rodolphus relevait sa femme en secouant la tête. Quand Bella apprendrait-elle donc à fermer son clapet lorsqu'il s'agissait des favoris de leur Maître ?

— Lucius ! Ton bras !

Habitué à cette demande, Malefoy remonta sa manche gauche et présenta sa Marque des Ténèbres. Les barrières magiques de son ancestral manoir enregistrèrent les transplanages des Mangemorts qui arrivaient. Sans un mot, Lucius, d'un coup de baguette, revêtit sa tenue de Mangemort et s'installa à sa place habituelle.

Un à un, les sorciers masqués entrèrent dans la pièce dénudée et s'installèrent à la longue table de bois sombre. Une seule place demeura vide, à la gauche du Seigneur des Ténèbres : celle de Severus Rogue. Le Mage Noir s'installa en bout de table, faisant face aux vingt-trois Mangemorts restants du _cercle intérieur_.

— Maître, osa Yaxley. On ne peut pas commencer, Severus n'est pas encore arrivé.

— Severus ne viendra pas.

Voldemort lança un coup d'œil vers Lucius, assis tête basse entre Narcissa et Bellatrix. Le blond regardait ses mains et semblait anéanti. Le Mage Noir devait bien s'avouer que le trépas de son Maître des Potions était un coup dur pour eux, mais il serait vengé.

— Lucius a, tout à l'heure, reçu un hibou de notre vieil ami et espion Severus. Malheureusement, Dumbledore a compris qu'il m'était fidèle et a ordonné qu'il soit expédié à Azkaban après un petit séjour chez les Aurors. Et… mon fidèle Severus m'a fait un cadeau inespéré, avant son départ définitif.

— Maître ! On peut attaquer Azkaban pour le récupérer, c'est pas un problème ! affirma Amycus Carrow, sous les hochements de tête de ses collègues.

Un sanglot de Lucius leur fit tourner la tête vers lui et Narcissa se pencha vers son époux pour comprendre quel était son problème à lui, justement.

— Mes fidèles, vous voyez Lucius très affecté. Il a perdu son meilleur ami. Severus est malheureusement décédé il y a quelques heures. Je vais vous lire la lettre qu'il a envoyée à Lucius, elle contient un message pour moi. Vous allez comprendre.

Et Lord Voldemort, de sa voix sifflante, dans un silence religieux et étonné par la nouvelle, débuta la lecture de la dernière missive du Maître des Potions.

Bellatrix n'avait pas changé d'avis, mais un regard appuyé de son époux lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à ouvrir son bec si elle ne voulait pas encore goûter aux Doloris du Maître.

— Harry Potter est mort ? s'étonna Thorfinn Rowle, un Mangemort blond aux larges épaules.

Les autres convives affichèrent de larges sourires ravis, hochèrent la tête de satisfaction, et congratulèrent leur maître. Lucius Malefoy soupira, la tête toujours baissée. Lord Voldemort lui lança un coup d'œil rapide.

— QUEUDVER !

— Oui, oui… Maître ? répondit un sorcier grassouillet, passablement dépenaillé, mal rasé et sale et qui attendait debout près de la porte.

— Ce soir, nous allons trinquer à la mort du Garçon-Qui-A-Enfin-Décidé-De-Mourir, et nous allons honorer le sacrifice de notre brave Maître des Potions qui a montré sa fidélité à notre cause ! Apporte du Vieil Ogden !

Un Elfe, suivi par Queudver, apporta des bouteilles tandis que le Maraudeur tenait un large plateau contenant des Old-fashioned empilés. L'Elfe popa et revint avec un grand seau en argent rempli de glaçons duquel dépassait une pince assortie.

Voldemort prit un verre, déboucha l'une des bouteilles et se versa un doigt de liquide ambré. Il négligea les glaçons et tandis que tout le monde se servait, il se leva, verre à la main.

— A la mort de ce nabot de Potter ! Et à la mémoire de Severus Rogue, un fidèle entre les fidèles ! Son sacrifice ne sera pas vain, et lorsque nous vaincrons, son nom ne sera pas oublié ! Il sera honoré jusqu'à la fin des temps ! A SEVERUS !

Les Mangemorts se levèrent tous comme un seul homme ou presque. Rodolphus Lestrange fut obligé de soulever sa femme de force. Bellatrix affichait une moue boudeuse et semblait de fort mauvaise humeur. Elle marmonna une méchanceté sur celui qu'elle appelait « le traître » et fut entendue par Rabastan et certainement Narcissa, assise près d'elle.

— A SEVERUS ! clamèrent-ils en chœur.

— Bien, fit Voldemort en vidant son verre et en se rasseyant. Revenons maintenant à l'ordre du jour. Demain, la nouvelle de la mort de Potter sera dans tous les journaux. Ce sera la panique. Nous profiterons du désarroi des sorciers de la rue ainsi que du Ministère pour le prendre d'assaut. Demain à cette heure, mes fidèles, je serai le Maître du Monde Magique ! Et après les îles britanniques, nous nous attaquerons au reste de l'Europe… pour commencer ! McNair ! Des nouvelles récentes de nos espions au Ministère ?

— Eh bien, Maître, il semblerait que…

Il semblait surtout que Lord Voldemort, tout comme Ron et Hermione, attendait avec impatience que les corps soient retrouvés et leur décès annoncé…

* * *

1 Ce sont des sortes de petits craquelins ou échaudés comme on mange en France au petit déjeuner ou goûter. Ils sont ici servis avec le plat principal dans l'assiette.

2 Avant l'invention du papier buvard, les feuilles et parchemins était sablés afin de faire sécher l'encre plus rapidement. La poudre utilisée était faite de sable très fin mélangé à de la cendre.


	4. Les Aurors enquêtent

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistante/Elfe de Maison** : Mirabelle31

**Note de la bêta** :

Avis aux lecteurs de Dame Crapou : J'espère que vous avez gardé vos mouchoirs à portée de main, vous en aurez encore besoin pour ce chapitre, qui m'a laissée littéralement sans voix.  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Moko qui va déprimer dans son coin !

* * *

A l'aube du dimanche, dès que les hiboux eurent commencé à livrer les exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier aux abonnés, le Monde Magique paniqua. Le Ministère fut noyé sous les appels de cheminette et les employés assurant un service minimal pour le week-end durent, affolés, prévenir leurs chefs de service. Les chefs de service prévinrent leurs Directeurs de Département qui eux-mêmes appelèrent Cornélius Fudge. Horrifié, le Ministre prit alors connaissance du journal que son Elfe avait déposé sur la table près de son petit déjeuner. Il n'avait encore découvert que la une lorsque la cheminette s'alluma pour un appel. La tête de Madame Amélia Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, apparut.

— CORNÉLIUS ! VOUS ÊTES LÀ ? CORNÉLIUS, C'EST UNE URGENCE ABSOLUE !

— Je suis là, Amélia, je suis là, balbutia le Ministre en robe de chambre, livide, son journal à la main.

— Cornélius, vous avez lu la Gazette, ce matin ?

— Je viens de la recevoir. J'ai juste vu les gros titres. J'allais lire le détail lorsque vous avez appelé. Que se passe-t-il ? C'est… c'est vrai ? Harry Potter est mort ? Mais, comment est-ce possible ?

— C'est ce que nous allons tirer au clair immédiatement. Ce n'est pas une mort naturelle, bien évidemment. Le garçon n'a pas seize ans ! Il semble qu'il s'agisse d'un suicide, mais je crois qu'on l'a bien aidé ou poussé à ce suicide.

— Hein ? Co… comment ? Qui ?

— Dumbledore ! gronda Madame Bones. J'ai rappelé mes Aurors. Kingsley Shacklebolt est en train d'organiser une expédition vers Poudlard. J'ai appelé Helbert Spleen, il y a dix minutes. Il nous envoie un légistomage : le Guérisseur Ackerley, et des sorciers-funèbres. Il y aurait trois cadavres à récupérer selon les informations de Miss Skeeter.

— Rita Skeeter ? Vous n'allez pas accorder de crédit à cette mythomane, Amélia ?

— Barnabas Cuffe confirme l'information, Cornélius. Selon lui, l'article de Miss Skeeter est totalement exact au mot près.

— Par Merlin ! Je vous accompagne sur les lieux, Amélia. Je file m'habiller et je transplane jusqu'à Poudlard. Nous devons tirer tout ceci au clair.

Madame Bones hocha la tête et recula, mettant fin à la communication. Cornélius Fudge se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise et s'épongea le front avec son mouchoir. Avisant sa tasse de thé qui l'attendait, il s'en saisit et en avala le contenu en deux gorgées. Sa mère lui disait autrefois qu'il n'y avait jamais aucun problème qu'une tasse de thé ne pouvait résoudre. Mais là, il songeait que des litres de thé corsé de Vieil Ogden ne suffiraient certainement pas. Il reposa la tasse vide, déplia la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main gauche et commença sa lecture. Dix minutes plus tard, vêtu par un sortilège, rasé par la magie de son Elfe-de-Maison -alors qu'il avait horreur de ça- le Ministre transplanait vers Poudlard depuis son jardin.

* * *

Dès l'aube, les premiers hiboux livreurs de journaux avaient déposé la Gazette du Sorcier entre les mains des abonnés ou pour les plus privilégiés, celles de leurs Elfes-de-Maison. Rapidement, la nouvelle s'était propagée entre les membres de la même famille, et puis les voisins…

En moins de trente minutes, la moitié du Monde Magique était au courant et paniquait.

Au Terrier, Molly Weasley venait de se lever, et alors que l'eau chauffait dans la bouilloire pour le thé matinal, son premier geste fut d'allumer le vieil appareil de radio à ampoules et d'écouter la RITM. La voix chevrotante d'émotion de Glenda Chittok, présentatrice vedette, se fit entendre.

— Je rappelle pour nos auditeurs qui viennent de nous rejoindre, la terrible nouvelle annoncée par la Gazette du Sorcier dans son édition spéciale de ce matin. Harry Potter, notre Sauveur, le Garçon-Qui-A- ou plutôt qui Avait-Survécu, est décédé hier après-midi à Poudlard dans des circonstances troublantes et mystérieuses. Selon notre confrère de la presse écrite qui publie une lettre d'adieu de notre héros, il s'agirait d'un suicide. Un double suicide, même, si on considère qu'il s'est donné la mort en compagnie du Professeur Rogue, Maître des Potions à Poudlard. Le plus troublant étant que le héros met en cause le Professeur Dumbledore et révèle qu'il est le véritable responsable. Nous attendons des nouvelles du Ministère ! Nos envoyés spéciaux tentent par tous les moyens de joindre Cornélius Fudge et le Département de la Justice Magique.

Le hurlement de Molly fit sortir Arthur Weasley de la salle de bain du premier étage, en marcel, vieux pantalon de pyjama rayé, la brosse à dents à la main et un air hébété sur le visage. Il brandissait également sa baguette, prêt à toute éventualité.

— Molly ? Molly ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? MOLLY, RÉPONDS ! PAR MERLIN !

Debout près du poste de radio, Molly Weasley pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, le visage dissimulé dans son tablier du dimanche, celui avec la publicité pour le dernier album de Célestina Moldubec « Il a brisé mon cœur et ruiné ma potion ».

— Molly ? tenta Arthur en posant une main hésitante sur l'épaule de sa femme.

— HARRY EST MORT ! hurla-t-elle en dévoilant son visage ruisselant de larmes.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de réclamer des explications, un hibou postal entra par l'imposte ouverte au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Il lâcha sur la tête du maître des lieux un rouleau de papier serré dans un anneau de carton. Machinalement, Arthur s'en saisit et se tourna vers sa femme.

— Assieds-toi, Mollynette… Prends donc une tasse de thé. Où as-tu entendu cette nouvelle ?

— A la radio… murmura-t-en s'avançant avec lenteur, comme portant le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Surveillant sa femme d'un air inquiet, Arthur lui servit une grande tasse de thé et la lui mit entre les mains. Puis reconnaissant le rouleau tombé sur la table près de lui, il se décida à en retirer l'anneau de carton et à découvrir les gros titres de la Gazette. Il s'attendait à recevoir d'ailleurs le Sorcier du Dimanche, mais il eut la mauvaise surprise de déplier une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le gros titre, noir et immense prenait toute la première page. Impossible de le rater…

**HARRY POTTER EST MORT !**

Arthur écarquilla les yeux et tourna fébrilement la page pour lire l'article. Molly, découvrant le gros titre puisqu'il se trouvait sous son nez, reprit ses pleurs et gémissements de plus belle.

**LE SAUVEUR S'EST SUICIDÉ !**

_**Avant de mettre fin à ses jours, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu nous a fait parvenir une lettre par l'intermédiaire de ses meilleurs amis à qui cette missive est adressée originellement. Elle révèle que notre Sauveur a quitté ce monde en compagnie de Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions à Poudlard et Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Ici, à la Gazette, à l'heure où nous mettons sous presse, nous ignorons encore où se trouvent les corps et s'ils ont été découverts. Nous publions sur cette page l'intégralité de la lettre d'adieu reçue, sans en changer une ligne ou même un mot.**_

_Chers Ron et Hermione_

_Quand vous lirez cette lettre, je serai mort, ainsi que le Professeur Rogue. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, le Professeur Albus Dumbledore a ordonné à Severus Rogue de m'assassiner avant le repas de ce soir. S'il n'obéit pas, il sera expédié à Azkaban pour y finir ses jours. Le Professeur Rogue refuse de me tuer mais il ne veut pas aller à Azkaban. Nous avons pensé nous enfuir mais Dumbledore nous traquera d'ici que les Aurors à sa solde nous trouvent et nous abattent comme des chiens._

_N'ayant vraiment pas le choix et refusant de vivre dans la fuite, la peur et l'incertitude, j'ai décidé de suivre le Professeur Rogue dans la mort. _

_Je vais être clair, nous n'avons pas envie de mourir, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. On ne nous le laisse pas !_

_Je veux terminer mes études à Poudlard, je veux être diplômé, je veux aller à l'Académie des Aurors avec toi, Ron. Je veux jouer au Quidditch pour l'équipe de Gryffondor pendant les deux années qu'il nous reste à passer à Poudlard._

_Le Professeur Rogue veut faire des potions, en imaginer des nouvelles car il a plein d'idées. Il veut continuer à enseigner son art à ceux qu'il nomme des cornichons : nous, les élèves. Il veut veiller sur ses Serpentards, pas quitter ce monde comme un paria et terminer sa vie dans l'enfer d'Azkaban pour avoir osé refuser de devenir un criminel. _

_A quoi cela a-t-il servi que je sauve -soi-disant- le Monde Magique, il y a quinze ans ? A quoi cela a-t-il servi que je perde mes parents et mon parrain ? _

_Pourquoi Dumbledore s'obstine-t-il à me renvoyer chaque année chez des Moldus haineux, détestant la magie, afin que j'y sois torturé, affamé, battu, humilié et traité comme un Elfe-de-Maison ?_

_Par Merlin, j'ai passé onze années enfermé dans un placard à survivre avec un croûton de pain sec, un morceau de fromage moisi et un demi-verre d'eau tous les trois jours ! Je ne sortais que pour être battu ou faire des corvée pas de mon âge. _

_Tout ça pour mourir comme un chien avant mes seize ans ? _

_Aucun enfant sorcier ne devrait être obligé de vivre chez les Moldus ! Aucun ! _

_J'espère que justice sera rendue et que Dumbledore paiera pour nos morts, car il en est responsable ! _

_Prenez soin de vous, vous allez me manquer. _

_Harry James Potter_

_PS : Ron, Hermione, donnez cette lettre à Rita Skeeter afin qu'elle la publie sans en changer un seul mot. Je vous fais confiance pour respecter cette dernière volonté._

Alors qu'Arthur Weasley, éberlué, reposait le journal avant d'avoir terminé la lecture de l'article à sensation de Rita Skeeter, la cheminée s'illumina en vert, annonçant une communication. La tête d'Hestia Jones, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix apparut dans les flammes émeraudes.

— Arthur ? Ouf ! Tu es là ! Tu… tu es au courant, pour Harry ?

— Oui, Hestia, soupira le père de Ron en se levant pour s'approcher de l'âtre. Molly vient de l'entendre à la radio et la Gazette l'annonce aussi. Je n'ai pas fini de lire l'article.

— Il faut que tu viennes, Arthur, avec Molly. Tout l'Ordre part pour Poudlard dans une quinzaine de minutes. Fol Œil est au quartier général avec Remus qui est dans tous ses états. Selon Kingsley, c'est la panique au Ministère, Fudge est fou de rage. Si Dumbledore est vraiment responsable de ce gâchis, il va passer de sales moments, je peux te le dire. Selon les bruits de couloirs entendus tout à l'heure, Amélia a ordonné l'ouverture d'une enquête officielle.

— Nous arrivons, Hestia. Il faut savoir si tout ceci est véridique, et si par malheur ça l'est… il faut trouver les corps.

— Selon Minerva, il y aurait trois corps. Harry avait un Elfe personnel, autre que celui de Sirius, et il ne répond plus aux appels. Elle pense qu'il a suivi son maître.

Molly sanglota de plus belle et se moucha bruyamment, faisant tourner la tête de son époux vers elle.

— Merci d'avoir appelé, Hestia, soupira-t-il en se frottant le crâne dégarni d'une main lasse. Je m'habille et je pars pour Poudlard.

La sorcière au visage rond disparut et les flammes redevinrent normales. D'un coup de baguette, Arthur fut rasé, un autre le coiffa, un troisième l'habilla de pied en cape.

— Molly, retire ton tablier et mets tes chaussures, nous allons à Poudlard. Tu as entendu Hestia comme moi.

— Arthur… marmonna la sorcière d'une voix blanche, tu crois que c'est vrai ce que dit Rita ? Elle ment si souvent…

— J'espère pour une fois qu'elle ne dit pas la vérité et que c'est encore un mensonge.

Molly se leva de sa chaise comme un zombi et grimpa l'escalier pour aller se changer. Elle n'aimait pas utiliser la magie pour se vêtir et préférait le faire manuellement. Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la cage d'escalier, Arthur reprit le journal provisoirement abandonné sur la table près d'une tasse de thé refroidissant, de toasts et d'œufs brouillés que personne n'avait plus envie de manger.

Le grand rouquin maigre parcourut rapidement le reste de l'article. La Gazette était sur les dents et l'entièreté du personnel mobilisé pour enquêter. Rita annonçait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et qu'elle découvrirait pourquoi Harry et Rogue étaient morts, et où se trouvaient leurs corps dans le cas où ils auraient été depuis dissimulés pour échapper à l'inquisition. Dumbledore en prenait évidemment pour son grade et il y avait fort à parier qu'une autre édition spéciale sorte dans la journée, entièrement consacrée au drame.

Arthur se retourna en entendant le bruit des pas de Molly dans l'escalier. La sorcière était en noir des pieds à la tête et portait des voiles de deuil.

— Molly… c'est… peut-être un peu prématuré, tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle secoua doucement la tête en serrant contre elle un sac à main orné de perles de jais.

— Non. Harry est mort, Arthur. Je le sens… là… répondit-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

L'ex-Gryffondor soupira. Inutile de chercher à discuter. Il espérait juste qu'elle se trompe, que le Monde Magique en entier se trompe, ainsi que Rita et tous les journalistes de la Gazette et de la RITM.

— Viens… nous allons transplaner depuis le jardin.

Molly se contenta de hocher la tête, comme hébétée. Le choc allait être sacrément rude pour leur famille si jamais… Arthur pinça les lèvres, serra le bras de Molly et pivota sur ses talons, entraînant sa femme dans son transplanage vers l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore avait passé une excellente nuit. Il s'était donc réveillé frais et dispo à l'aube de ce dimanche et tandis qu'il trempait dans son bain avec un canard en plastique jaune qui aurait ravi Arthur Weasley, le vieux brigand songea qu'il allait devoir officiellement trouver les corps du Sauveur et de l'idiot qui lui avait -très mal- servi de professeur de potions pendant quinze ans. Ah, que de soucis encore ! Tout ça parce que _Môssieur_ avait eu des états d'âme ! Enfin, je vous le demande un peu ! Un Mangemort, faire du chiqué pour un tout petit-petit meurtre de rien du tout ? Mais où allait le monde ! Il fallait vraiment tout faire soi-même, ici !

Le vieil homme se sécha et s'habilla d'une ses robes favorites : celle magenta avec petites étoiles dorées et cape assortie. Il se mira dans le miroir de la porte de son armoire et lissa sa barbe entre ses doigts lourdement bagués. Que faire ? Aller « découvrir » les cadavres ou bien aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avant l'arrivée de la horde d'élèves ?

Le choix fut épargné au Directeur de Poudlard, ce matin-là. Minerva entra dans le bureau au moment où Albus venait d'y pénétrer.

— Bonjour, Albus ! Je cherchais Severus, il ne répond pas à la cheminette et j'ai besoin d'une potion que Poppy n'a pas en stock. Vous l'avez expédié quelque part ou quoi ?

Albus supposa un bref instant que le « ou quoi » voulait dire « chez Lord Voldemort ». Il fit l'innocent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

— Pas du tout. Il est là. Enfin, je veux dire quelque part dans le château. A bouder ou à cuver son Vieil Ogden, comme un peu trop souvent en ce moment.

— Ah bon ? pesta McGonagall, l'œil suspicieux. Severus n'abuse jamais de l'alcool d'habitude. Enfin, je ne l'ai jamais vu ivre mort.

— Oh si ! Moi je ne peux plus compter les fois où je l'ai trouvé quasiment dans un coma éthylique. Bon sang ne saurait mentir, disent les Moldus. Et les fléreurs ne font pas des croups. Vous savez, comme moi, que son père était un ivrogne. L'hérédité, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

— Justement, Albus. Il a peut-être besoin d'assistance. Il nous faut entrer dans ses quartiers. Accompagnez-moi jusqu'aux cachots, vous m'ouvrirez la porte.

— Maintenant ? Mais c'est que je voulais aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je meurs de faim !

L'œil furibond de Minerva McGonagall lui assura que s'il n'obéissait pas dans l'instant, il allait le payer très cher et pendant très longtemps. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Severus Rogue faisait partie des favoris de la redoutable Ecossaise.

— Albus ! Je n'ai pas aperçu Severus depuis vendredi soir. Ce n'est pas normal. Nous y allons immédiatement !

Le ton employé était sans appel, il n'allait pas y couper. Il devait donc accompagner la digne professeure de métamorphose dans les quartiers de Severus Rogue et faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, il était un acteur né ! Il fallait dire que le grigou avait de l'entraînement. Peut-être que le Choixpeau n'avait pas eu tort lorsqu'à sa répartition, il avait émis le souhait de l'envoyer chez les Serpents !

Au moment où les deux professeurs se trouvaient à la moitié du dernier escalier de marbre menant au rez-de-chaussée, une troupe décidée faisait irruption dans le hall du château, déroutant Argus Rusard qui tenait la grande porte donnant sur le cloître, ne sachant pas s'il devait laisser entrer tous ces gens. La vue du Ministre, reconnaissable avec son chapeau melon vert pomme et sa redingote rayée, accompagné par Amélia Bones, monocle sur l'œil et mine de circonstance, lui fit opter pour la sagesse et il les laissa entrer avec force courbettes hypocrites.

Une escouade entière d'Aurors suivaient les deux officiels. Gawain Robards et Kingsley Shacklebolt marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au deux professeurs immobiles dans l'escalier.

— Albus Dumbledore, par ordre du Ministre, nous vous demandons de nous accompagner dans les cachots et d'ouvrir l'accès aux quartiers du Maître des Potions Severus Rogue !

— Ah bon ? s'étonna le vieillard avec un aplomb inouï. Qu'a encore fait Severus ?

— Pourquoi ? Vous le soupçonnez d'un forfait quelconque ? tiqua Fudge, son melon à la main.

— Je disais ça comme ça…

Sous l'œil glacé de Minerva qui rongeait son frein depuis la veille et avait, quant à elle, fort peu dormi, il descendit le reste des marches et tourna dans le couloir menant aux salles communes des Poufsouffles et des Serpentards. La troupe silencieuse croisa les premiers élèves sortant du tonneau encastré qui était l'entrée de la salle commune des Blaireaux. Puis, elle dépassa les cuisines ainsi que l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard et s'immobilisa devant une porte au bois noir et sinistrement ferré de barres de fer forgé et de gros clous pointus.

Lorsque Gawain Robards tapota la porte de sa baguette, une onde bleutée ondula sur la surface du bois et un vrombissement léger se fit entendre.

— Vous devriez éviter, Aurors Robards, suggéra Minerva en toisant le sorcier en question. Poudlard aime beaucoup Severus Rogue et ne laissera personne entrer dans ses quartiers. D'ailleurs, Amélia, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Et avec Cornélius en plus ! Ne me dites pas que vous allez encore reprocher des histoires de Mangemort à ce pauvre garçon ? Il ne sort quasiment jamais du château ! Je dois me disputer avec lui afin qu'il nous accompagne Filius, Pomona et moi aux Trois Balais une fois par mois pour un petit verre !

— Nous ne reprochons rien au Professeur Rogue, Minerva. En fait, nous pensons qu'il est une victime dans cette affaire. Albus ! Ouvrez ces barrières ! C'est un ordre du Ministère !

— Bien, bien… je m'exécute. Mais tout ce dérangement pour rien, Severus est certainement encore ivre.

— Cessez donc de faire passer ce pauvre garçon pour un ivrogne, Albus ! gronda la sous-directrice outrée. Severus boit moins que moi !

Dumbledore n'avait pas lu la Gazette du Sorcier. Il ignorait donc que tout ce monde venait pour trouver trois cadavres. Il ignorait surtout qu'Harry l'avait incriminé et qu'il allait devoir rendre des comptes.

Affichant un sourire mielleux, le directeur posa sa main sur la porte et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Poudlard, reconnaissant la signature magique du sorcier, fit disparaître les barrières. On entendit un très léger bruit semblable à un tintement et la lueur bleutée disparut. Robards tendit la main et ouvrit la porte.

Kingsley et lui entrèrent dans une pièce sombre et glaciale, spartiatement meublée. A l'entrée des deux Aurors les plus gradés, les torches magiques s'allumèrent. Depuis très longtemps, le feu s'était éteint et les cendres étaient froides. D'ailleurs, il faisait si froid dans le cachot que de la vapeur sortait de leurs bouches alors qu'on était en juin !

— Brrr ! C't'une putain d'glacière, ici ! grommela Robards en se lançant un sortilège de chauffage.

Kingsley qui savait qu'il allait trouver des cadavres, ou du moins le suspectait, ouvrit au large la porte de la chambre. La lueur des torches du salon lui suffit à voir le lit occupé. Deux corps nus à peine recouverts y étaient couchés. Il entra dans la chambre et les deux torches de la pièce revinrent à la vie. Le grand noir s'immobilisa et regarda les corps figés dans la mort.

Il reconnut Severus Rogue. Il était sur le dos, les yeux fermés et le visage paisible. Son bras droit enlaçait un jeune homme brun dont le visage était caché dans le cou du sorcier. Le garçon tenait encore un petit flacon noir dans sa main serrée, Severus aussi, d'ailleurs. Au bout du lit, un Elfe-de-Maison était recroquevillé, les yeux fermés et lui aussi tenait un petit flacon noir.

Gawain Robards était entré dans la chambre derrière Kingsley et s'était arrêté près de lui, baguette à la main.

— Ils sont morts. Le sort est formel. On a besoin du légistomage pour l'identification officielle. Tu penses que c'est Potter, King ?

— Qui veux-tu que ce soit, Gawain… soupira le sorcier noir en caressant machinalement son crâne chauve. Reste-là, je vais prévenir la cavalerie.

— King… Arrête Dumbledore et mets-le en préventive. Mais passe-lui les menottes à suppression de magie, sinon il va se barrer. Tu le connais. Il peut transplaner ici, et il a un phénix.

— Pas de problème. C'est qui, qui a les menottes à suppression avec lui, aujourd'hui ?

— Savage.

— Ok. Je les lui demande et je préviens Amélia.

Kingsley, après un dernier regard aux corps inertes, se retourna et quitta la chambre à grandes enjambées.

Personne n'avait osé les suivre dans l'appartement, Amélia et Cornélius se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte et attendaient le feu vert des Aurors.

— Amélia ? Présence de trois cadavres dans la chambre à coucher. Deux sorciers et un Elfe-de-Maison. L'un des sorciers est Severus Rogue. L'autre a son visage dissimulé, mais c'est un jeune homme brun aux cheveux courts.

— Oui, je ne suis pas étonnée, soupira Amélia. Bien, commençons. Fiertalon ! Allez me chercher le légistomage Ackerley qui attend dehors avec les sorciers-funèbres.

Kingsley lui, alla demander discrètement à Savage ses menottes particulières tandis que Minerva McGonagall, très agitée, envoyait un messager à Filius Flitwick qui devait petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, inconscient du drame qui se jouait dans les cachots.

Pourtant, l'attroupement dans le couloir avait attiré les Serpentards logeant à côté. L'info était remontée jusqu'aux Poufsouffles et les élèves de ces Maisons se tenaient debout, silencieux, dos aux murs de pierre, écoutant les discussions des officiels. A l'annonce que trois cadavres avaient été trouvés dont le Directeur de leur Maison, quelques Serpents s'étaient rués dans la Grande Salle pour informer les autres Maisons et leurs condisciples se restaurant, tandis qu'un autre allait chercher les Préfets et surtout Drago Malefoy.

Alors que les autres Directeurs de Maison et l'ensemble des enseignants présents dans la Grande Salle se ruaient vers les cachots. Kingsley s'approcha d'Albus Dumbledore, prêt à l'arrêter mais Robards revint vers la porte pour annoncer à Amélia et à Fudge qu'il avait identifié le second sorcier.

— Monsieur Le Ministre, Amélia, j'ai pu voir le visage du second cadavre. Il s'agit d'Harry Potter. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était présente et nettement visible. Pas moyen de se tromper.

— Albus Dumbledore ! Vous êtes mis en examen, dès cette minute, pour incitation au suicide, tentative de meurtre, fomentation d'un complot dans le but de pousser quelqu'un à commettre un crime. Et je suis sûre que je vais bien trouver autre chose à vous coller sur le dos dans cette triste affaire ! Emmenez-le ! annonça la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

Dumbledore ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça, et avant même qu'il n'ait appelé son phénix pour fuir, les menottes étaient sur ses poignets et sa baguette magique dans la poche de Kingsley. Fol Œil était arrivé avec quelques membres de l'Ordre et ils avaient entendu les annonces des Aurors. Arthur et Molly avaient croisé le légistomage et les sorciers-funèbres qui s'approchaient des cachots avec des civières, et Molly avait paniqué, accrochée à son époux pâlissant à vue d'œil. Ron et Hermione, prévenus par Neville Londubat échevelé et hors d'haleine, s'étaient rués vers les escaliers.

Au cri de « Rogue et Potter sont morts ! », Hermione s'était figée dans l'escalier de marbre du hall, incapable de faire un pas de plus et Ron avait dû la porter, aidé de Neville. Tous les élèves, silencieux, avait vu Dumbledore, menotté, remonter des cachots entre deux Aurors qui le tenaient chacun par un bras. Privé de sa magie, le vieil homme semblait faible et hagard, mais il était un fieffé roublard et les deux Aurors n'allaient pas se laisser berner facilement.

— Alastor ! Mon vieil ami ! tenta-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, aide-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, on m'accuse mais je n'y suis pour rien.

Fol Œil ne répondit pas et fit un signe de tête aux Aurors pour qu'ils continuent leur chemin. Un Portoloin allait emporter le prévenu jusqu'à une cellule du Ministère.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson, livide, avait accouru vers le dortoir des garçons de 5ème année Vert et Argent. Il était vide mais elle avait entendu l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain. Elle avait frappé à coups de poings redoublés sur la porte d'ici que Drago Malefoy daigne lui ouvrir.

Dégoulinant, une serviette immaculée autour des reins, il avait ouvert la porte, furieux d'être dérangé dans sa petite routine quotidienne.

— Pansy ! Merde ! Tu fais chier ! J'espère que t'as une bonne raison ou il va t'en cuire !

— Dray… C'est… ton parrain.

— Quoi, mon parrain ? Dis-lui que je le verrai après le petit-déj !

Drago allait refermer la porte mais ce que Parkinson lui annonça le fit s'immobiliser comme pétrifié.

— Les Aurors sont là, avec le Ministre et Madame Bones. Dumbledore vient d'être arrêté. Ils ont trouvé trois corps dans les cachots. Potter, un Elfe-de-Maison et ton parrain, Dray. Ils sont morts. Je suis désolée…

— Mon… parrain ? Oncle Sev' ? Oncle Sev' est mort ? bredouilla le blond platine, les yeux noyés de larmes. Pans'… je veux mon père… il faut que mon père vienne… dis à un Préfet de le prévenir, s'te plaît, Pans'…

Théodore Nott qui avait suivi Parkinson s'approcha du duo afin de les informer de ce qu'il savait.

— Paraît que ce serait Dumbledore. Mais faut attendre, ils ont pas encore sorti les corps des cachots. Pansy, va demander aux Préfets d'appeler Lord Malefoy. Il faudrait que le Maître soit avisé aussi, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Dray ? Viens, mec… tu peux pas rester comme ça à poil et plein de flotte. Sèche-toi et habille-toi, faut qu'on aille voir ce qui se passe.

* * *

Le légistomage Ackerley était entré dans la chambre où reposaient les défunts. Il était accompagné d'un sorcier-funèbre et d'un photographe du Département de la Justice Magique.

L'homme à l'appareil-photo commença à mitrailler la pièce et les corps, faisant même des gros plans, mais personne ne toucha aux corps. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla interminable au légistomage, le photographe annonça qu'il avait terminé et quitta la pièce glacée laissant derrière lui la forte odeur de magnésium du flash de son appareil.

— C'est à nous, Ulysse, marmonna le légistomage au sorcier-funèbre.

— Vas-y, et prends ton temps. Si c'est le môme Potter, faut rien rater. On doit faire du super bon boulot. Pourtant, je me demande ce que le gosse fiche dans un pieu avec un homme du double de son âge et un Mangemort en plus. Tu as vu son bras ? Ne me dis pas qu'on confie nos gamins à des profs pédophiles !

— En tout cas, je peux t'assurer que le môme, il est là de sa propre volonté. Il n'a aucune trace de coups, de blessures, y a rien. Rogue ne lui a fait aucun mal. Et de la façon dont ils se tiennent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Mmmm… on n'a pas encore toutes les infos, mais ça pue la romance à plein nez, ça !

Ulysse Sawbridge ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et regarda le légistomage avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Muet, il fit un geste au légistomage pour lui indiquer de lancer ses sorts. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Ackerley commença par tenter de les séparer à la main, mais la rigidité cadavérique avait fait son œuvre et il n'insista pas. Il prit sa baguette, la pointa sur le plus jeune et jeta plusieurs sorts de couleurs différentes avec une grande aisance trahissant une longue habitude. Un parchemin médicomagique apparut dans l'air près de lui et se remplit alors d'indications diverses toutes avec une couleur d'encre correspondant au sort jetés et dans le même ordre.

Ackerley prit le parchemin dans sa main et commença sa lecture.

Nom : Harry James Potter

Âge : 15 ans, 10 mois et 15 jours

Statut du sang : sang-mêlé

Date et heure du décès : le 15 juin 1996 à 17h03

Causes du décès : empoisonnement. Substance non identifiée.

Antécédents : trace ancienne d'un impardonnable, résidu de Magie Noire dans cicatrice frontale, malnutrition sévère, fractures non soignées stabilisées naturellement, pathologies moldues non soignées guéries naturellement, cicatrices nombreuses de blessures moldues guéries naturellement, fractures soignées magiquement, traces anciennes d'empoisonnement par basilic, traces anciennes de larmes de phénix dans le sang, séquelles de sortilèges et maléfices divers, traces anciennes de deux impardonnables, traces récentes de relations sexuelles consenties et sans violence, présence importante de sperme dans le rectum du sujet, présence d'un bol alimentaire presque totalement digéré…

Le détail des nombreuses blessures qu'Harry avait reçues dans sa vie depuis sa naissance était listé plus bas et la liste ne faisait que s'allonger sous les yeux horrifiés des deux professionnels.

— Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à ce pauvre gosse ? murmura Sawbridge qui lisait lui aussi le parchemin en même temps que le légistomage. Et mourir comme ça ? Ici, à Poudlard ! Comment c'est possible ?

— Il n'a pas été violé, Ulysse. Il a bien eu des relations sexuelles avec l'autre, mais c'était totalement consenti. Je pense qu'on a affaire à un suicide amoureux. Pour ne pas être séparés, ils ont préféré mourir. Ça collerait avec la lettre du gamin dans la Gazette, en tout cas.

— Tu penses que Dumbledore a demandé au prof de le tuer pour les séparer ?

— Va savoir. L'enquête le dira, mais c'est le boulot des Aurors. A l'autre, maintenant.

Les mêmes sorts furent jeté au corps de Severus, et le même parchemin apparut dans l'air. Les deux sorciers de Sainte-Mangouste, attentifs, le déchiffrèrent aussitôt.

Nom : Severus Tobias Rogue

Âge : 36 ans, 5 mois et 6 jours

Statut du sang : sang-mêlé

Date et heure du décès : 15 juin 1996 à 17h03

Cause du décès : empoisonnement. Substance non identifiée

Antécédents : malnutrition, cicatrices de blessures moldues soignées magiquement, pathologies moldues soignées magiquement, traces anciennes et récentes de maléfices et sortilèges divers, traces anciennes et récentes d'un impardonnable, traces anciennes et récentes de blessures par Magie Noire, résidu de Magie Noire dans tatouage magique, traces récentes de relations sexuelles consenties et sans violence, présence d'alcool et d'un bol alimentaire presque totalement digéré…

—Pfiouuu… alors il a eu une sacrée vie, ce mec ! grimaça Ackerley en lisant le détail des tortures reçues par le Professeur Rogue, juste sous les « antécédents » sur le parchemin.

— Ils sont morts à la même heure, hier à 17h03, tu as vu ?

— Oui. En même temps. Et dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Le truc classique, quoi… Mon vieux, ça va faire pleurer dans les chaumières, cette histoire. On n'a pas fini de voir des sorcières éplorées et en deuil !

— Quand même, mourir si jeune, par amour… soupira Sawbridge. L'autre non plus n'est pas vieux ! Trente-six ans, c'est jeune ! Si on leur avait fichu la paix, dans quelques années, personne n'aurait vu la différence d'âge.

— Ulysse… un prof et un élève, c'est interdit. Potter était mineur pour un an encore, second interdit. Et entre nous, le Sauveur et un Mangemort… troisième interdit ! Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore ou Tu-Sais-Qui auraient été plus ravis l'un que l'autre.

— Eh ! C'est pas faux, ce que tu dis… c'est pas faux. Bon, viens m'aider, faut qu'on les mette sur les civières. Tu analyses pas l'Elfe avant ?

— Ah oui, comme ça on saura à qui il appartient.

Le sort médicomagique d'autopsie révéla que l'Elfe Dobby avait 112 ans 6 mois et 4 jours, qu'il appartenait précédemment à Lucius Malefoy mais avait été libéré et était depuis lié magiquement à Harry James Potter, nommé propriétaire officiel sur le parchemin. L'Elfe en question était lui aussi décédé le 15 juin 1996 mais à 17h06. Une liste inouïe de blessures et de maltraitances était listée, toutes auto-infligées par ordre de l'ancien maître, ou causées par lui-même. Aucune trace de sévices n'était attribuable à Harry Potter.

— Cet Elfe aussi a eu une drôle d'existence. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait voulu suivre son maître. Regarde, tout ça, c'est dû à Malefoy, et après, y a plus rien. Aucune blessure causée par Potter. Il a dû avoir peur de se retrouver seul et a voulu le suivre. Y a des Elfes fichtrement fidèles, n'empêche…

— Bon, je t'aime bien, Ackerley, mais j'ai mon boulot à faire, ça te dérangerait pas de les déraidir là ? Faut qu'on les sépare pour les mettre sur les brancards. Et pis, faut qu'on mette les flacons de poison dans les sacs à prélèvements pour les Aurors.

— Hem, hem… bien le bonjour, légistomage Ackerley… Sorcier-funèbre Sawbridge…

Une blonde à cheveux bouclés, lunettes à fausses pierreries et bouche rouge carmin, venait de faire son entrée discrète dans les lieux, une plume et un bloc à la main.

— Bordel ! Rita ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! grinça à voix basse le légistomage.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi, bébé… Dis-moi… ils sont morts de quoi ? Je dois savoir ! Potter compte sur moi pour la vérité, tu le sais. Tu as lu mon article ?

— Rita ! P'tain, tu sais bien que j'ai pas le droit ! Y a enquête et les résultats de l'autopsie sont confidentiels.

— Gérald, mon chou, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils sont morts pour rien ? Quelqu'un est responsable de ce gâchis et j'aurai sa tête ! BOZO ! Prends une photo des corps avant qu'ils ne les emmènent !

— Miss Skeeter, vous nous empêchez de bosser, là ! protesta le sorcier-funèbre. Et toi, Ackerley, déraidis-les moi ! Par Merlin !

Ulysse sortit pour aller chercher deux autres brancards et le légistomage fit un signe à Rita.

— Vas-y, mais fait vite, et ne touche à rien ! Si les Aurors trouvent ta signature magique sur eux, tu es bonne pour Azkaban.

— Cause du décès ? Et l'Elfe est à qui ?

— Empoisonnement, substance non identifiée, mais Rogue était un Maître des Potions talentueux, donc ça m'étonnerait qu'on sache un jour ce qu'il y avait dans les fioles noires. L'Elfe appartenait à Harry Potter, il s'appelait… Dobby, précisa-t-il en regardant son parchemin. Il a aussi pris volontairement du poison pour suivre son maître.

— Pourquoi, le poison ? Et pourquoi sont-ils dans ce lit ? Ils sont… ils sont nus ?

— Le poison parce qu'il devait être rapide et sans douleur. Ils l'ont pris au même moment. Et le lit, Rita… je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin… Chez toi ou chez moi ?

— Chez toi, 22h. Ils ont baisé, tu crois ?

— En long en large et en travers, et si tu veux le savoir, le môme Potter était consentant. Plus que consentant, même.

— Des drogues, de l'alcool ?

— Rogue avait bu quelques verres. Aucune potion active dans leurs systèmes, mais ça ne veut rien dire, certaines ne laissent aucune trace dès que leurs effets cessent. Aucune drogue moldue. Ils étaient conscients et en pleine possession de leurs moyens.

— Double suicide amoureux ? Tu confirmes que ça colle à la lettre que Potter m'a fait remettre ?

— Oui. Je confirme. Quelqu'un a sûrement voulu les séparer définitivement après avoir appris leur liaison. Ils n'ont pas pu s'y résoudre et…

— Ça colle. Ça colle même magnifiquement, soupira Rita en lançant un coup d'œil apitoyé en direction des deux cadavres toujours enlacés.

— File, avant que j'aie des ennuis avec Amélia ! Et… Rita ? ne mets pas de culotte sous tes robes, ce soir.

La journaliste quitta la pièce en faisant un clin d'œil au légistomage et en tortillant exagérément du popotin pour l'aguicher. Personne ne l'avait vue entrer, personne ne la verrait sortir, et Bozo non plus. Hermione Granger avait peut-être découvert que Rita était un animagus cafard, mais la Gryffondor ignorait que Bozo était une souris grise qui pouvait se faufiler discrètement partout…

* * *

Les corps furent séparés en vue d'être déposés sur les brancards. Ackerley et Sawbridge purent constater que les deux hommes étaient bien nus sous les couvertures et alors que le sorcier-funèbre allait déployer les sacs à cadavres miniaturisés dans la poche de sa robe de Saint-Mangouste, le légistomage eut une idée.

— Laisse tomber les sacs, Ulysse. On va les mettre comme ça sur les brancards, avec juste des couvertures conjurées. Toute l'école est dehors dans le couloir. Ils doivent les voir.

— Ouais, tu fais ça pour Rita. Tu sais, au boulot, tout le monde sait que tu couches avec elle. Mais t'as pas tort, ils seront pris en photo et ça finira dans la Gazette. Si ça peut servir à quelque chose… le p'tit Potter avait l'air de vouloir que le monde sache, selon la lettre de ce matin dans le journal.

Le premier corps à être évacué fut celui de Dobby. Il n'avait pas été déraidi, mais sa taille réduite et le fait qu'il soit entièrement vêtu n'étaient pas un problème pour son déplacement sur le brancard, ni son transport hors de Poudlard.

Le second fut celui de Severus Rogue. Il fut allongé sur le dos et une couverture fut posée sur lui, le recouvrant jusqu'à la taille seulement.

Ensuite, Harry Potter fut installé de la même façon. Le légistomage lui mit ses lunettes rondes trouvées dans le lit par Ulysse qui venait de récupérer et emballer les fioles de poison. Et d'un geste machinal lui caressa les cheveux, dévoilant son front et la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Dans le salon du Maître des Potions, les trois brancards attendaient, portés par des sorciers-funèbres en grande tenue : des capes noires dans le dos desquelles leur fonction était indiquée en larges lettre jaunes. Les hommes portaient également des robes de sorcier, noires et simples avec le logo discret de Sainte-Mangouste sur la poitrine, ainsi que des chapeaux pointus de sorciers, noirs et tous identiques.

Cornélius Fudge, visage grave et melon vert entre les mains, regardait le corps du jeune Sauveur avec tristesse. Amélia s'était précipitée vers le légistomage dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce avec ses parchemins en main. Elle avait tendu la sienne sans rien dire, le visage décidé et le regard dur. Le légistomage les lui avait remis aussitôt en soupirant. Amélia Bones avait levé un sourcil intrigué, ce qui avait fait tomber son monocle qui pendouillait à présent sur sa chaîne d'or ouvragée.

— Ackerley ? Vos premières impressions ?

— Suicides. Je suis formel, mais… je vous recommande de bien tout lire, Amélia. Les antécédents des victimes et surtout, le détail qui suit. Je dois avouer que c'est édifiant et que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle distraitement en parcourant le début du premier parchemin de la pile : celui de Dobby.

— Monsieur Potter a été élevé par des Moldus, semble-t-il. Je dirais plutôt, torturé, affamé et maltraité et ceci toute sa vie durant. Alors, si on rajoute à tout ça qu'il était la cible privilégiée de Vous-Savez-Qui, son issue fatale de sa propre main ne m'étonne pas vraiment. La même chose pour le Professeur Rogue. La liste de ses blessures, tortures et autres maltraitances depuis son plus jeune âge est impressionnante. Je ne comprends pas comment ces deux hommes n'ont pas été repérés par leurs enseignants ou Madame Pomfresh durant leur scolarité et soustraits à leurs familles pour les préserver. Je ne suis donc pas étonné que Rogue soit devenu un Mangemort.

— A ce point ? Potter a été maltraité également, vous dites ?

— En comparaison, beaucoup plus que Rogue au même âge. Je pense qu'on devrait beaucoup plus surveiller les enfants de sang-mêlé élevés parmi les Moldus ainsi d'ailleurs que les enfants nés-moldus. Ça éviterait bien des drames. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'autopsie des sorciers ayant vécu dans ces mêmes conditions, même des enfants tués par leurs parents. Jamais nos rapports, les miens ou ceux de mes collègues, n'ont fait bouger les choses. Et maintenant, Harry Potter est mort !

— Une idée sur les raisons qui les ont poussés à ce terrible geste ?

— Etant donnés qu'ils étaient nus dans le même lit et qu'ils avaient eu plusieurs relations sexuelles dans les dernières douze heures de leur vie, je penche pour une affaire passionnelle. Potter et Rogue entretenaient une liaison, malgré leur différence d'âge et leur état d'élève et de professeur, ainsi que la minorité de Potter. Dumbledore a dû tout tenter pour se débarrasser du problème. Menacer Rogue d'Azkaban, et l'obliger à tuer son amant très certainement, comme la lettre publiée dans la Gazette le dit. Ne pouvant se résoudre à être séparés, ils ont préféré se tuer.

— C'est une hypothèse qui se tient. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore voulait que Potter meure. Le garçon était un personnage important de notre Monde. Je dirais même une légende ! Quelque chose ne colle pas. Je vois que l'Elfe appartenait à Potter…

— Oui. D'ailleurs une de ses mains était crispée sur le pied de son maître et il était couché en boule à ses pieds sur le lit. Il ne voulait certainement pas être séparé de lui. On peut le comprendre, il appartenait auparavant à Lucius Malefoy.

— Il y a des rumeurs qui disent que Malefoy est un vrai monstre avec les Elfes-de-Maison. Rolf Dragonneau racontait il y a peu à Amos Diggory qu'il allait refuser aux Malefoy l'autorisation d'en acheter de nouveaux, vu ce qu'ils en faisaient. Le dernier n'a pas survécu trois semaines !

Amélia regarda d'un œil distrait les corps exposés à la curiosité des Aurors et des sorciers-funèbres.

— Sawbridge avait oublié ses sacs à sorciers ?

— Non. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de les laisser comme ça. Les élèves et les professeurs qui attendent dehors doivent pouvoir les voir une dernière fois, surtout qu'ils sont très paisibles. Ce sont de beaux cadavres, je n'en vois pas de si sereins d'habitude.

— Je l'avais remarqué. Si tout est prêt, vous pouvez y aller. J'attends vos conclusions définitives, Ackerley.

— J'aimerais bien tenter de découvrir la nature du poison utilisé. Rogue était un génie pour les potions. Le meilleur qu'on ait vu depuis longtemps ! Je peux vous assurer que son expertise va nous manquer, à Sainte-Mangouste.

— Au Ministère aussi. Il nous fournissait le _Veritaserum_ pour les interrogatoires. Et Potter était l'espoir de notre Monde dans la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui…

— Amélia, je vous tiens au courant. Bonne journée.

— Bonne, je ne pense pas, elle a vraiment mal commencé. Mais merci quand même, Ackerley.

* * *

Dans le couloir archi bondé qui menait aux cachots des Serpentards, le plus étonnant des silences régnait. Une partie des élèves se tenait contre les murs de pierre, et on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait des étudiants les plus âgés : cinquième, sixième et septième années. Parmi eux, les enseignants, éparpillés ou en petits groupes. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient tous là aussi, sauf Remus Lupin qui se trouvait dehors, assis sur une pierre, totalement effondré, en train de se faire consoler par une jeune Auror aux cheveux roses. Ceux qui n'avaient pas pu entrer dans le couloir avaient envahi le hall, et le cloître menant à l'extérieur. Hagrid, un immense mouchoir à la main, pleurait près des grandes portes.

Les Weasley, Arthur, Molly et les jumeaux, attendaient dans le hall, juste à l'entrée du couloir des cachots. Ron et Hermione, ainsi que les Gryffies de leur année, avaient joué des coudes pour approcher des appartements de Rogue. Ils virent Drago Malefoy, livide, qui s'efforçait de retenir ses larmes et d'ailleurs échouait lamentablement. Il était entouré de Pansy Parkinson, de Théo Nott et de Blaise Zabini.

Il y eut un mouvement de foule au fond du couloir. Un Auror demanda qu'on laisse le passage et les curieux se plaquèrent un peu plus dos aux murs. Porté par deux sorciers-funèbres, le premier brancard sortit alors des quartiers du Maître des Potions. Il s'agissait de Dobby. Le petit Elfe n'avait pas été déraidi, comme Sawbridge disait. Il était toujours roulé en boule et couché sur le côté. Aucune couverture n'avait été posée sur lui. Quand le triste convoi passa devant Drago, il eut un cri étouffé.

— Dobby ? C'est notre ancien Elfe-de-Maison, celui que Potter nous avait taxé pendant notre seconde année.

— Alors, Potter doit vraiment être mort, marmonna Théo Nott. Tu crois qu'il a tué son Elfe avant de s'empoisonner ?

— J'en sais rien, répondit Drago qui en vérité s'en fichait totalement. Lui ce qui l'intéressait c'était son parrain, uniquement son parrain.

Il y eut un pop de transplanage elfique et un petit groupe d'Elfes portant des torchons de Poudlard apparut alors au milieu du couloir, interrompant la progression du brancard vers la sortie. Un très vieil Elfe, chenu, aux poils blancs et au dos vouté tenait une canne et fixait le brancard. Il se déplaça légèrement pour voir l'occupant allongé sur la toile beige. Sans un mot, il étendit la main et lança un sort. Aussitôt, le corps de Dobby redevint souple et changea de position. Il se retrouva sur le dos, et Crocus, le doyen des Elfes de Poudlard ainsi que leur chef, s'approcha de lui. D'une main douce, il lissa le torchon aux armes des Black que portait Dobby par-dessus ses habits habituels. Et tous les témoins présents purent lire son nom et celui de son maître. Il croisa ensuite les mains de Dobby sur son ventre et les tapota.

— Dobby était un Elfe fidèle, annonça Crocus d'une voix chevrotante. Il ne vivait que pour son maître et il a choisi de le suivre dans la mort. Va, Dobby, Elfe Potter-Black. Tu ne seras pas oublié. Nous, les Elfes de Poudlard, honorerons ta mémoire. Repose en paix avec ton bien-aimé maître et ne t'en fais pas, nous prendrons soin de Winky à ta place.

Crocus s'inclina, tout comme la délégation de petits Elfes en pleurs qui l'avait accompagné. Et dans l'instant suivant, ils popèrent hors du couloir pour retourner aux cuisines, libérant le passage pour le triste convoi.

Hermione, horrifiée, cria « Dobby ! », lorsqu'elle le reconnut et Ron, qui la tenait par les épaules, ferma les yeux. Si le corps de Dobby arrivait, alors celui d'Harry ne devait pas être loin derrière. Ils entendirent des élèves murmurer :

— C'est l'Elfe de Potter ! C'est l'Elfe d'Harry Potter ! Il est mort aussi.

Lentement, le brancard de Dobby quitta le couloir des cachots et un second apparut, quittant les quartiers du Maître des Potions. Il y eut un cri parmi les Vert et Argent se trouvant près de la porte avec les Aurors de garde.

— Professeur Rogue ! Par Salazar ! C'est le Professeur Rogue !

A ces mots, Drago Malefoy ferma les yeux et deux rigoles de larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. D'une main tremblante, il sortit sa baguette et jouant des coudes s'approcha de l'entrée de l'appartement. L'info était déjà remontée, et les Gryffondors au bout du couloir l'apprirent en moins de trente secondes.

— Ils sortent Rogue ! Rogue arrive ! Il est mort !

Hermione vacilla sur ses jambes, et Ron dût la soutenir. Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus s'approchèrent d'eux.

Dans le couloir, envahis par les Serpentards qui voulaient voir leur Directeur de Maison une dernière fois, le cortège s'était immobilisé.

— Allons, allons, laissez-nous passer, demanda gentiment un Auror.

Drago vit alors son parrain et étouffa quelques sanglots. Tous remarquèrent le visage paisible du sorcier, ses cheveux noirs étalés comme une auréole autour de sa tête, ses yeux clos, et le léger sourire détendu qu'il semblait avoir. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur son absence de vêtements.

La fouine -comme l'appelaient les Gryffondors- brandit alors sa baguette éclairée par un _Lumos._

— SERPENTARDS ! cria-t-il, d'une voix brisée d'émotion. POUR NOTRE DIRECTEUR DE MAISON !

Aussitôt, les élèves Vert et Argent se rangèrent calmement et en silence brandirent leurs baguettes allumées, faisant une haie d'honneur à celui qui les avait protégés toutes ces années.

Inquiet, Zabini dut soutenir Drago Malefoy par une aisselle pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Le blond platine adorait son parrain, tout le monde le savait dans les cachots. Alors que le lent cheminement du brancard atteignait les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles massés plus loin, Neville Londubat sortit également sa baguette, lança un _Lumos_ et la tendit en l'air. Les sangs-purs furent les premiers à l'imiter, ce geste étant une tradition lors du décès d'un sorcier. Les autres élèves suivirent le mouvement, même sans le comprendre. Un homme arriva alors en courant, ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés flottant derrière lui, une canne sous le bras.

Les Préfets de Serpentard avaient réussi à joindre Lord Malefoy et celui-ci s'était précipité au point de transplanage de son manoir après avoir avisé Lord Voldemort de son départ. Celui-ci avait hoché la tête et simplement dit :

— Réclame son corps, Lucius. Severus sera inhumé avec tous les honneurs. J'y veillerai personnellement.

Les sorciers-funèbres s'étaient arrêtés en voyant Lucius Malefoy bloquer le passage. Au bord des larmes et les yeux rouges, il avait vu Drago, le visage défait et en larmes qui brandissait sa baguette allumée et avait hoché la tête. Posant son regard sur son meilleur ami, il l'examina, constata sa tenue et soupira. Les deux bras du Maître des Potions pendaient hors de la civière et chacun pouvait voir sa Marque des Ténèbres. Calmement, Lucius prit chaque bras de son ami et les posa sur son ventre. Avisant la baguette de bouleau noir de Severus qui dépassait sous son épaule, il s'en saisit et la coinça entre ses mains croisées. Puis, il lui caressa les cheveux et lui baisa le front.

— Adieu, mon ami, fut-il entendu par les personnes les plus proches.

Il se redressa et, d'une voix blanche, annonça aux sorciers-funèbres qu'ils pouvaient continuer leur chemin.

— Drago ? Viens… Nous allons voir Cornélius.

— Père… le corps d'oncle Sev'… il faut…

— Nous irons le chercher nous-même à la morgue.

Mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin. Le corps d'Harry Potter arrivait lui aussi.

Certains Serpentards osèrent éteindre leur baguette, mais le regard que leur lança Lord Malefoy leur fit avaler leur salive. Si les autres Maisons avaient eu la décence d'allumer leurs baguettes pour Severus Rogue, les Serpentards pouvaient bien faire la même chose pour Harry Potter.

Au bout du couloir, Severus Rogue avait atteint le hall dans le silence le plus absolu. A présent, chaque baguette était allumée. Minerva McGonagall pleurait à chaudes larmes et suivait le corps, accompagnant les sorciers-funèbres hors des terres de Poudlard. Pomona Chourave était assise sur les premières marches de l'escalier de marbre, sa Préfète lui donnant de l'air avec un éventail conjuré, tandis que Susan Bones lui tendait des mouchoirs jetables.

— Severus ! Oh, Severus ! entendit-on Molly Weasley gémir dans son mouchoir entre deux sanglots, tandis qu'Arthur et les jumeaux tendaient vers le plafond leurs baguettes allumées.

Plus loin, Ginny, les bras croisés et la mine revêche refusa de témoigner le moindre respect au professeur défunt. Elle était persuadée que le bâtard des cachots avait assassiné son cher Harry Potter qu'elle voulait ardemment épouser, bien que celui-ci ne lui ait jamais témoigné le moindre intérêt. Si elle avait osé, elle aurait craché sur le passage du Serpentard, mais elle savait que Filius Flitwick qui surveillait le hall n'aurait jamais pardonné un tel affront.

La sortie d'Harry des appartements de Severus, si elle fut accueillie dans le silence et avec un respect basique des Serpentards provoqua des crises d'hystérie et de larmes chez les autres Maisons. Les cris d'horreur et la clameur qui remontait des cachots ne trompèrent personne. Le Sauveur était bel et bien mort et son corps était évacué.

— Harry ! Harry ! criaient des élèves inconnus.

Un Auror remonta le couloir, portant dans ses bras Colin Crivey qui s'était trouvé mal. Poppy Pomfresh, livide et les yeux rouges, les suivait en trottinant, baguette à la main. Pour aller plus vite, Colin fut installé sur l'une des tables de la Grande Salle. Le garçon s'était évanoui sous l'émotion, après avoir réussi à prendre une dernière photo d'Harry Potter sur son brancard.

Hermione tremblait comme une feuille entre les bras de Ron. Accrochée à la jeune fille, Luna Lovegood ne valait guère mieux et serrait le bouchon de Bièraubeurre qu'elle portait en collier, comme si ce geste avait une importance capitale ou plutôt une signification précise pour la jeune Serdaigle. Neville s'était avancé dans le couloir pour aller au-devant d'Harry. Lorsque le corps du jeune Sauveur arriva au niveau des Gryffondors/Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, les cris cessèrent, Neville ayant ordonné le silence.

Avec des gestes calme, le Gryffondor fit la même chose que Lord Malefoy. Il prit les bras d'Harry qui eux aussi pendaient dans le vide de chaque côté du brancard et les croisa sur son ventre. La baguette de bois de houx dépassait sous la nuque du jeune sorcier à lunettes et Neville s'en saisit. Comme Malefoy l'avait fait, il la déposa entre les mains de son ami et lui referma les doigts dessus.

Sans un mot, il s'inclina et rejoignit Ron et Hermione un peu plus loin. Les deux sorciers-funèbres reprirent leur cheminement. Lorsque le brancard passa devant Ron et Hermione, la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus poussa de véritables hurlements. Elle cria le nom de son ami, se débattit. Ron dut l'attraper par la taille pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur le brancard pour récupérer le corps, ou lui faire Merlin seul savait quoi ! Dans le hall, Molly Weasley ne valait guère mieux et Arthur et les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard lourd. Lorsque Fred hocha la tête en direction de son père, celui-ci tendit la main et Georges y glissa un flacon de Philtre de Paix. Arthur ne mit pas cinq secondes à déboucher la fiole et à en faire boire le contenu à sa femme.

Les cris de la rouquine s'apaisèrent et se transformèrent en gémissement entrecoupés de paroles incohérentes.

Alors que le brancard d'Harry quittait le hall pour atteindre le cloître puis l'extérieur, on entendit quelques voix s'étonner.

— Pourquoi il est tout nu, Harry ? C'est normal de déshabiller les morts comme ça, chez les sorciers ?

Cette question, bon nombre de nés-moldus et même de sangs-mêlés se la posait. La réponse de Zacharias Smith, Poufsouffle de sang-pur et accessoirement ennemi juré d'Harry Potter, en choqua plus d'un.

— Bande de nazes ! Bien sûr que non, c'est pas normal ! Potter était avec Rogue dans les cachots, et Rogue était à poil aussi. Ils les sortent comme ils les ont trouvés, pardi ! On parie qu'ils étaient dans le même lit et que Potter se faisait baiser par ce gros nul graisseux ?

Madame Chourave ayant entendu, Smith écopa d'un retrait de cent cinquante points, de trois mois de retenues quotidiennes avec Rusard à la prochaine rentrée et d'une convocation de ses parents pour leur parler du comportement abject de leur fils.

Dehors, Remus pleurait assis sur une borne de pierre. L'Auror Nymphadora Tonks, cousine de Sirius Black, lui frottait le dos en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Son collègue Fiertalon déambulait, baguette au poing, non loin d'elle. Lorsque Dobby et Severus étaient passés devant lui, Remus Lupin n'avait pas réagi. Il leur avait juste accordé un bref regard mais lorsque le brancard où gisait Harry passa la porte pour se retrouver dans la lumière de ce beau jour de juin, le loup-garou se dressa d'un bond, les yeux soudains jaunes. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et hurla comme un loup, terrifiant les élèves qui sortaient pour accompagner Harry hors de terres de Poudlard.

— ED ! IL PERD LE CONTRÔLE DE LUNARD ! cria Tonks à son collègue.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Fiertalon et Tonks brandirent leurs baguettes vers Remus.

— STUPEFIX !

Le cri du loup cessa brusquement et Remus Lupin s'effondra dans l'herbe sous l'effet des deux sortilèges de Stupéfixion. Tandis que Tonks allait chercher Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle calme Remus, Fiertalon resta pour le garder, sa baguette prudemment tendue vers le sorcier inanimé.

Dans le hall, Maugrey Fol Œil, claudiquant sur sa prothèse, s'apprêtait à rejoindre Amélia Bones dans les cachots. Il se frayait un passage parmi la horde d'élèves désirant sortir pour suivre le sinistre cortège quand il entendit Ron l'appeler.

— Fol Œil ! Fol Œil !

Ron confia Hermione à Neville en lui demandant de la remonter à la Tour de Godric. Il avait à parler au vieil Auror.

— Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon gars ? bougonna le vieux sorcier invalide.

— Je peux vous parler en privé. C'est… c'est à propos d'Harry.

L'œil artificiel bleu électrique tournoya et se fixa sur le visage du rouquin. Maugrey hocha brièvement la tête.

— Viens.

Tous deux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et Ron sortit sa baguette pour jeter un _Assurdiato_ autour d'eux. Cette initiative fut approuvée par un tonitruant « VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! »

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la mort de Potter ? Et de celle de Rogue ? Albus est vraiment responsable ?

— Oui. Mais… c'est pire que ce que les gens pensent.

— Raconte tout ce que tu sais !

— Fol Œil… qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent de la mort d'Harry, les gens du Ministère ? J'ai entendu dire par certains que c'est pour une histoire de cœur.

— C'est l'hypothèse privilégiée en effet. Et personnellement, je n'y crois pas du tout !

— C'est pas ça, nan. C'est vrai que Rogue et Harry ont… hem… ben… ils… bredouilla Ron, écrevisse.

— Potter et Rogue couchaient ensemble, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

— Ouais. Mais… c'est pas la vraie raison de leur mort. Harry… Harry était un Horcruxe.

— QUOI ? gronda l'Auror, son œil unique écarquillé d'horreur. L'Horcruxe de qui ?

— De… de Vous-Savez-Qui.

— Par Merlin ! Et qui était au courant ?

— Harry, Hermione, moi, Rogue certainement et le Professeur Dumbledore. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a demandé à Rogue de tuer Harry. Il… il lui a dit que s'il ne le faisait pas avant le dîner, il le renverrait à Azkaban.

— Et pourquoi Rogue n'a pas obéi ? demanda Fol Œil, dubitatif. Il détestait Potter, enfin… soi-disant, et je parie qu'il a berné tout le monde à ce sujet aussi !

— Il a refusé. Il a dit à Harry qu'il préférait se tuer plutôt que de toucher à lui… enfin… de lui faire du mal, quoi…

— Mmm… oui, parce que le toucher… il ne s'est pas gêné ! A croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là, par-dessus le marché. Je ne comprends pas Albus. Il existe des manières pour se débarrasser d'un Horcruxe. Le livre _Grandes Noirceurs de la Magie_ en fait mention. Le dernier exemplaire de ce grimoire est d'ailleurs en possession d'Albus. Les Gobelins ont un rituel pour détruire les Horcruxes sans abimer les supports ou tuer les êtres vivants. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas demandé à Ragnok ? Par Merlin !

— Vous voulez dire qu'Harry n'était pas obligé de mourir ? gémit Ron, horrifié.

— C'est ce que je dis. Ni Potter, ni Rogue n'aurait dû mourir. C'était totalement inutile. Potter était censé être le Sauveur selon la prophétie, et Rogue était un connard mais un bon espion. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'Albus a cherché à faire, ici…

— Fol Œil… Y a plus d'Horcruxes. Harry avait déjà détruit l'autre en seconde année, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ça veut dire que Vous-Savez-Qui est mortel à présent et qu'il ne le sait pas. Alors, ça serait le moment pour que l'Ordre bouge, parce qu'avec Harry mort, je suis prêt à parier que Vous-Savez-Qui va attaquer le Ministère. Peut-être même aujourd'hui, en profitant du choc de la mort d'Harry.

— Ouais, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, p'tit gars. Il va bouger. Je file prévenir Kingsley. Je suppose que personne n'est au courant pour cette histoire d'Horcruxes ?

— Nan, que nous et Dumbledore, puisque Rogue et Harry… ne sont plus là, précisa Ron, pudiquement.

— N'en parle à personne ! Personne ne doit savoir. La version officielle de la mort de Potter et de Rogue sera un double suicide pour raison passionnelle. Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Ron hocha la tête et ne répondit pas. Il regarda Fol Œil lever le sort de silence et le suivit à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait quasiment plus personne dans le hall d'entrée. La horde des élèves avait suivi les sorciers-funèbres ou était retournée dans leurs diverses salles communes. Fol Œil retourna dans le couloir des cachots où Amélia et Cornélius se trouvaient encore avec leurs Aurors. Il fallait qu'il aille s'assurer aussi que ce gredin de Lucius Malefoy ne mijotait pas un sale coup. Il n'avait pas été dupe des simagrées que le Mangemort blond avait fait devant le corps de Rogue. On ne bernait pas Fol Œil comme ça ! Vigilance constante !

* * *

En rentrant au Ministère ce matin-là, Fol Œil, Kingsley et Amélia s'étaient immédiatement rendus en salle d'interrogatoire. Albus Dumbledore, toujours menotté et jouant à l'innocente victime, avait été installé sur une chaise devant une table. En face de lui, Amélia Bones et Kingsley Shacklebolt menaient l'interrogatoire. Fol Œil déambulait dans la pièce et deux Tireurs d'élites de baguette gardaient la porte, baguette magique en main.

— Veuillez décliner vos noms, prénoms, date et lieu de naissance.

— Dumbledore, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian. Né le 12 août 1881 à Terre-en-Lande dans le Gloucestershire, répondit-il stoïquement.

— Êtes-vous responsable d'une façon ou d'une autre de la mort d'Harry Potter ou de celle de Severus Rogue ?

— Moi ? Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Qu'allez-vous donc imaginer ?

— Vous n'avez donc pas demandé à Severus Rogue de tuer Harry Potter avant le dîner de vendredi ou il retournerait immédiatement à Azkaban ?

Dumbledore, s'il fut surpris par la déclaration et le ton badin de l'Auror, accusa le coup et ne montra aucune réaction. Il se contenta de nier.

— En aucune façon ! Je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez cette information, mais c'est une diffamation !

— Vraiment, Albus ? lui susurra Fol Œil à l'oreille. Dans ce cas, tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient à répéter tout ceci sous _Veritaserum_, je présume ?

— C'est hors de question ! Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette affaire ! Je ne sais pas ce que Severus a fabriqué, mais je n'y suis pour rien !

— Albus Dumbledore, poursuivit Kingsley, impassible. Etiez-vous au courant de la nature des relations entre le Professeur Rogue et son élève mineur, Harry Potter ?

— Quelles relations ? Ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se trouver dans la même pièce sans en venir aux insultes voire aux mains ! Ils se haïssaient !

— Donc, vous niez avoir su qu'ils étaient amants ?

— Amants ? Et puis quoi encore ? Severus avait des défauts mais abuser de ses élèves de cette façon, je ne pense pas, non ! répliqua le Directeur de Poudlard, faussement outré.

— L'autopsie magique prouve qu'ils ont eu ensemble de nombreuses relations sexuelles dans les douze heures qui ont précédé leur décès. En outre, nous les avons trouvés dans le même lit, nus et enlacés, révéla Amélia en remuant quelques parchemins se trouvant devant elle.

— Pfff ! Je parie que c'est une mise en scène de Severus, il a toujours été un cabotin.

— Ce serait pousser la comédie un peu loin, tu ne crois pas, Albus ? ricana Maugrey Fol Œil en prenant une gorgée de Vieil Ogden de sa flasque.

— De Severus, je m'attends à tout. Après tout, il a berné Voldemort pendant des années, alors une équipe d'Aurors… je ris ! Vous ne faites pas le poids ! Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il était mon espion chez les Mangemorts ? Parce que c'était un satané roublard qui pouvait faire gober tout ce qu'il voulait à Voldemort !

Tous tiquèrent en entendant le nom honni du Mage Noir aussi librement exprimé. Aucun d'eux n'aimait à l'entendre, c'était un fait avéré.

— Donc, si je résume, vous pensez que Monsieur Potter a poussé la comédie jusqu'à avoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme qu'il haïssait pour ensuite se suicider dans ses bras… insista Amélia Bones

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ignore ses motivations et ce qui l'a poussé à se suicider. D'ailleurs qui vous dit que ce n'est pas Severus qui l'a tué ?

— Albus… tu as lu la Gazette du Sorcier, ce matin ? demanda Fol Œil en s'asseyant sur une des chaises libres.

— Non. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'avant de mourir, Harry a fait expédier à la Gazette une lettre d'adieu qui a été publiée quasiment en première page. Dans cette lettre, il explique que tu obliges Rogue à le tuer, et que s'il refuse c'est retour à Azkaban pour lui. Or Rogue a refusé obstinément, préférant la mort pour lui-même. Et Harry a choisi de le suivre. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ! La thèse du suicide passionnel est bien tentante mais j'avoue qu'elle ne me satisfait pas pleinement, insista le vieil Auror, sous les hochements de tête de Kingsley.

— Je ne suis au courant de rien, je te dis.

— Albus, tu as toujours mis un point d'honneur à savoir tout ce qui se passait dans ton école. Tu t'en es assez vanté au fil des années. Et tu espères me faire avaler que tu ignorais une chose aussi énorme qu'une relations interdite entre une célébrité comme Potter et un de tes professeurs ?

— Je n'étais pas au courant ! insista Dumbledore.

Le vieux grigou ne mentait pas vraiment. Jamais il n'avait soupçonné quoi que ce soit avant de les trouver nus et morts dans le même lit. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas important. Ils étaient morts et il était débarrassé d'eux. Maintenant, il fallait convaincre Amélia qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça…

— Tu insistes donc ? Kingsley, Amélia ? Je pense qu'on devrait passer au _Veritaserum_.

Le regard de Fol Œil intrigua l'Auror et sa directrice. Le vieux renard qu'était Maugrey avait toujours été un redoutable Auror ayant toujours une ou plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur ses collègues. Il avait certainement des informations que personne d'autre n'avait… Dumbledore avait sûrement des choses à cacher.

— Je n'accepte pas le _Veritaserum_ ! gronda Dumbledore, offusqué. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher et rien à dire sur ce malencontreux incident ! J'exige de rentrer à Poudlard immédiatement, j'ai une école à diriger, moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir ! Je suis le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot !

— Minerva saura bien gérer Poudlard toute seule, affirma Maugrey Fol Œil, en sortant de la poche de sa cape un petit flacon contenant un liquide transparent. Ouvre la bouche et ne fais pas d'histoire, Albus ! Autant en finir tout de suite. Si tu n'as rien à te reprocher, nous te laisserons partir.

— NON ! JE REFU- arff, hurg, s'étouffa-t-il en avalant de travers la moitié du flacon poussé brusquement dans sa bouche.

— Fol Œil, je te rappelle que c'est trois gouttes, lui dit sereinement Shacklebolt. Trois ! Pas la moitié du flacon…

— Et moi, je te rappelle que c'est Dumbledore, King… répondit Fol Œil en le fixant dans les yeux.

Kingsley leva les deux mains en signe de reddition et n'ajouta rien. Allez-donc savoir, en effet, comment ce vieux bougre réagissait à cette potion particulière ! Il était bien capable de s'être entraîné à lui résister.

— Amélia, à vous l'honneur, fit Fol Œil en s'asseyant enfin au bout de la table.

— Albus Dumbledore, avez-vous demandé à Severus Rogue de tuer Harry Potter ?

De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur le visage ridé du vieil homme. Il pinça les lèvres comme s'il s'efforçait de tenir bon et de ne pas parler. Mais la potion était celle de Severus Rogue et personne ne pouvait y résister.

— Oui.

— Rhaaaa ! Je le savais ! pesta Fol Œil, dégoûté.

Il semblait bien que le gamin d'Arthur n'avait pas menti. Amélia regarda son parchemin sur lequel une plume à papote officielle s'agitait et poursuivit.

— Avez-vous menacé le Professeur Rogue d'Azkaban pour le faire obéir ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi vouliez-vous qu'Harry Potter meure ?

— Il devait mourir, pour que Voldemort soit vaincu.

— Pourquoi devait-il mourir ?

— A cause de la Prophétie. Pour tuer Voldemort, il fallait qu'Harry meure.

— Pourquoi, Albus ? insista alors Fol Œil. Donne-nous la raison pour laquelle Harry devait absolument mourir pour que Tu-Sais-Qui soit vaincu ?

— Harry était un Horcruxe.

— Enfin ! Il l'a dit ! Je commençais à me demander si on allait y arriver ! pesta le vieil Auror.

— Vous étiez au courant, Auror Maugrey ? s'étonna Amélia, pâle et sous le choc de la révélation.

— Oui, depuis ce matin. C'est le fils d'Arthur, Ron, qui me l'a raconté. Selon lui, Harry le savait, ainsi que lui, leur copine la p'tite née-moldue et Rogue. Et Albus, bien entendu.

— Pourquoi Rogue a-t-il refusé de tuer Harry Potter, Albus ? poursuivit Amélia.

— Aucune idée. Il était terrifié par Azkaban. Il devait obéir.

— Saviez-vous que Potter et Rogue étaient amants ?

— Non. Je m'en suis douté lorsque je les ai trouvés dans les cachots, dans le même lit.

— Vous les aviez trouvés et vous n'avez pas signalé leurs morts au Département de la Justice Magique ? Pourquoi ?

— Aucun intérêt. Ils étaient morts, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Kingsley et Amélia se regardèrent, choqués. Fol Œil ressortit sa flasque de la poche intérieure de sa redingote et en avala une large lampée.

— La perte de Severus Rogue ne vous émeut pas ?

— Non. Il avait une certaine utilité mais il était trop dangereux. Trop brillant et puissant pour être laissé livré à lui-même ou accroché au bras de Voldemort.

— Qu'auriez-vous fait de lui après la guerre dans la mesure où Vous-Savez-Qui aurait été vaincu ? demanda alors Kingsley Shacklebolt.

— S'il survivait, je l'aurais fait jeter à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Maugrey soupira et leva son œil unique vers le plafond, l'autre virevoltant nerveusement dans l'orbite du sorcier.

— Qu'auriez-vous fait d'Harry Potter après la guerre s'il avait survécu ? insista Amélia Bones au bord de la nausée.

— Azkaban. Pas besoin d'un autre Mage Noir. Mais il n'aurait pas survécu, je ne pouvais pas le permettre.

Kingsley frotta son visage entre ses deux mains.

— Amélia, ce pauvre gamin n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer et je pense qu'il l'avait compris, et Rogue également.

— Je le pense aussi. Shacklebolt, envoyez Robards me coffrer Dumbledore à Azkaban pour incitation au meurtre et complot visant à commettre un meurtre, chantage, menaces et incitation au suicide. Nous verrons à lui organiser un procès après les obsèques de Potter. Surtout dites bien qu'on lui laisse les menottes à suppression de magie durant tout son séjour. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques.

— Ce sera fait.

— Je vais préparer un mémo pour le Magenmagot et Cornélius. Dumbledore est relevé de toutes ses fonctions officielles. Minerva McGonagall sera nommée Directrice, je vais faire Percy préparer le parchemin officiel avec Cornélius. Mais où est-il ? Il devrait être là.

— Il est en week-end avec sa petite-amie, une certaine Penny, quelque part en Cornouailles. Si ça se trouve, il n'est pas au courant, ils devaient camper, révéla Kingsley. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec la secrétaire de Cornélius, Miss Bondupois, l'autre jour.

— D'accord, je me disais aussi… Fol Œil ? poursuivit la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Faites prendre à Albus l'antidote et doublez la garde autour de lui.

— Pas de problème. Mais… Amélia… Vous-Savez-Qui risque de bouger dès aujourd'hui. Il aurait tort de se gêner puisqu'il pense que son ennemi est vaincu. Il n'est pas au courant que Potter était un Horcruxe, sinon il n'aurait pas essayé de le tuer toutes ces années durant.

— Je vais voir Cornélius et le mettre au courant. Nous allons organiser une réunion de crise immédiatement. La version officielle de la mort de Potter et de Rogue sera un suicide passionnel. Ils s'aimaient et on a tenté de les séparer de force, ils n'ont pu s'y résoudre. Je pense que ça calmera les esprits un moment. Personne ne doit apprendre cette histoire d'Horcruxe, pas même Cornélius. Allez donc savoir à qui il pourrait en parler ? Lucius Malefoy ? Pouah ! grimaça Madame Bones en se levant, ses parchemins et sa plume serrés entre ses mains.


	5. Fin de Voldemort et Epilogue

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistante/Elfe de Maison** : Mirabelle 31

**Note de l'auteur **: La fic est maintenant complète. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et pas trop pleuré. A bientôt pour Intolérance. Bonne lecture !

**Note de Moko** : Voilà, c'est fini ! Je vais enfin pouvoir ranger mes mouchoirs (mais gardez les vôtres à portée de main jusqu'à la fin de l'Epilogue ! Merlin m'en est témoin, j'adore tout ce qu'écrit Crapou, mais là je dois avouer que cette fic a été dure pour moi. J'espère que les prochaines seront plus joyeuses ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture .

* * *

Les prévisions de Ron Weasley se révélèrent exactes. A quatorze heures tapantes, ce dimanche-là, Lord Voldemort attaqua le Ministère de la Magie avec les vingt-trois Mangemorts (sur vingt-quatre d'origine) de son _Cercle Intérieur_ et une cinquantaine de sous-fifres de l'acabit de Queudver. Fol Œil avait prévenu Amélia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Cornélius Fudge de cette possibilité. Si Cornélius avait eu de sérieux doutes, instillés par la langue venimeuse de Lucius Malefoy qui chuchotait un peu à son oreille, ces temps-ci, les autres n'avaient pas hésité. Toutes les ressources humaines du Ministère de la Magie avaient été réquisitionnées, et l'Ordre du Phénix se trouvait également sur les lieux.

Lorsque les douze cheminettes de l'atrium s'allumèrent en même temps pour laisser entrer une horde de sinistres sorciers vêtus d'armures de cuir noir, de lourdes capes à capuches pointues et de masques d'argent, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le Ministère. Les Mangemorts, perplexes, déambulèrent dans les couloirs, cassant et détruisant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient en riant. On pouvait entendre les glapissements hystériques de Bellatrix Lestrange résonner dans le silence des couloirs. Voldemort, lui, pestait, contrarié de ne rencontrer aucune résistance. Il était persuadé que la mort de Potter avait bouleversé suffisamment les sorciers de la rue et que tous les employés du Ministère s'y étaient rués afin d'avoir les dernières nouvelles ou mettre au point un plan de bataille.

Le sot ignorait qu'il était tombé dans un piège. La totalité des Aurors, des Tireurs d'élite de baguette, des membres de la Police Magique, l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet, les Langues-de-Plomb et certains employés volontaires étaient cachés au Département des Mystères. Ils regardaient la progression des Mangemorts sur des écrans de contrôle à la fascination d'Arthur Weasley.

Une section du Département des Mystères en lien avec le Département de Liaison avec le Monde Moldu étudiait la technologie des Moldus afin de l'adapter à leurs besoins et surtout qu'elle puisse fonctionner dans des lieux chargés de magie sans être détruite ou rendue hors d'usage. Les caméras de surveillance, les micros et autres inventions fascinantes (dixit Arthur Weasley) avaient été des choix particulièrement prisés des sorciers de ce département. Tout le monde voulait travailler sur ces objets qu'ils avaient découverts avec incrédulité par la grâce d'un Langue-de-Plomb né-moldu. Comment diable les Moldus avaient-ils donc pu inventer des choses pareilles ? Et sans magie ? Ils avaient été particulièrement choqués également d'apprendre que les Moldus voyageaient dans l'espace, étaient allés sur la lune il y avait des décennies, qu'ils pouvaient voyager sous les mers à des profondeurs abyssales, et surtout qu'ils avaient des armes terrifiantes, qui lancées depuis l'autre bout du monde, pouvaient rayer une ville particulière de la carte en quelques secondes.

Une technique curieuse avait été adoptée, pour ce combat qui n'en était pas vraiment un pour le moment. Des Elfes-de-Maison, appartenant au Ministère de la Magie et tous volontaires, s'étaient rendus invisibles. Et pour une excellente raison ! Les Révélasorts de présence humaine tels que le très connu _Hominum Revelio_ ne fonctionnaient pas sur les Elfes-de-Maison. Aucun sorcier de sang-pur ne prêtait attention à ces discrètes petites créatures serviles et ce fut bien leur tort.

Les Elfes, invisibles, étaient disséminés partout dans le Ministère et surveillaient également les Mangemorts. Tous étaient porteurs de Portoloins se déclenchant avec un mot particulier, en l'occurrence le mot « vilain » car pour les Elfes, ils étaient tous des vilains. Lesdits Portoloins étaient des sortes de petites bestioles ressemblant à des araignées et créées par les jumeaux Weasley. Lancées sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un, elles s'y agrippaient férocement en toute discrétion. Une fois la bestiole accrochée, l'Elfe n'avait plus qu'à dire « vilain » et le Portoloin expédiait le Mangemort attrapé dans une pièce remplie d'Aurors qui n'avait plus qu'à stupéfixer le crétin masqué. Donc, à chaque fois qu'un Mangemort se trouvait isolé, ou hors de vue de ses camarades, comme le dernier d'une file, il disparaissait avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ou de pouvoir alerter ses amis.

Le Mangemort, stupéfixé et désarmé, était ensuite fouillé, déshabillé intégralement et rhabillé d'un bel uniforme rayé avec un matricule tout neuf pour la prison des sorciers. Les sous-fifres furent les plus faciles à avoir. Queudver fut d'ailleurs l'un des premiers, à la grande joie de Remus Lupin qui s'était porté volontaire pour -en quelque sorte- venger la mort d'Harry. Pas que Voldemort eut grand-chose à y voir, mais quand même ! Dumbledore étant à Azkaban, il fallait bien un exutoire à sa rage.

Du _Cercle Intérieur_, Selwyn et Travers furent les premiers. Et puis Rowle et Dolohov au plaisir profond de Maugrey Fol Œil. McNair les rejoignit rapidement, ainsi que les jumeaux Carrow et le père de Théodore Nott. Mulciber et les frères Lestrange furent coincés alors qu'ils tentaient de forcer l'entrée du Département de la Justice Magique. Quelqu'un émit en riant l'hypothèse qu'ils cherchaient leurs dossiers pour les faire disparaître. Lucius Malefoy fut un grand choc pour Cornélius Fudge à qui on dut faire respirer des sels magiques. On était passé à deux doigts de l'_Enervatum_…

Voldemort, lui, se dirigeait vers le bureau du Ministre accompagné de sa fidèle Bellatrix et de son serpent Nagini.

Et là, les jumeaux Weasley firent encore des merveilles. Un rat mécanique recouvert de peluche et bourré de C4 (merci Mondingus Fletcher pour ce merveilleux cadeau…) fut lâché dans le couloir du Niveau Un où se trouvaient les services du Ministre, son bureau et d'autres tels que le Trésor Magique ou le Service de l'Enfance Magique. Dès que Nagini vit le rat, elle se jeta dessus et l'avala au grand plaisir de Bellatrix que cela amusait toujours.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rire longtemps. Un récepteur fonctionnant sur la magie ambiante était placé à l'intérieur du rat, bien entouré par le C4. Fred tenait l'émetteur entre ses mains, et lorsqu'il vit Nagini gober le rat, il appuya sur le bouton. On eut le temps de voir l'explosion tuant le serpent et arrachant un bras et la moitié du corps de Bellatrix avant que la caméra abimée par la déflagration ne s'éteigne, laissant un écran gris rempli de neige, à la perplexité d'Arthur qui voulait tenter un _Reparo_ sur le moniteur de contrôle.

Voldemort allait être furieux et sur la défensive. Lorsque les nouvelles arrivèrent que tous ses sbires étaient au frais sous la bonne garde des Détraqueurs, Remus quitta sa chaise.

Il s'était porté volontaire pour aller liquider le Mage Noir. Il avait argué qu'il avait perdu toute sa famille à cause de lui : James et Lily, Sirius mais également Harry, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Amoureux de Rogue ? Vraiment ? Et c'était réciproque ? Par Merlin, Sirius n'aurait jamais digéré ça !

Et puis, il avait déclaré qu'étant un loup-garou, il était plus résistant aux sorts. Au début, on lui avait refusé catégoriquement ce « privilège » arguant qu'il n'était qu'un civil et que c'était un boulot d'Auror. Mais il s'était mis à gronder sourdement, comme un animal enragé et ses yeux étaient devenus jaune luisant. Visiblement Lunard était très proche de la surface et extrêmement susceptible depuis la perte du dernier membre de sa meute…

On avait donc laissé Remus aller « au casse-pipe » car ils étaient tous persuadés que c'était une mission suicide. Tonks, la jeune Auror aux cheveux roses avait bien tenté de l'en dissuader, mais bien que Remus ait sur le moment paru sensible à ses arguments, il n'avait finalement pas cédé.

Un Elfe popa donc Remus dans le couloir du Niveau Un. Les autres avaient prévu de lui laisser deux minutes d'avance, ensuite ils se précipiteraient tous et achèverait le Mage Noir qui n'avait plus de soutien logistique.

En percevant le transplanage elfique, Voldemort leva les yeux, baguette brandie devant lui. Il était penché sur le cadavre de Bella, après avoir aperçu son serpent déchiqueté par l'explosion.

— VOUS ALLEZ PAYER ! hurla-t-il, un _Avada Kedavra_ au bord des lèvres.

Mais le sang qui avait inondé le couloir, excita Lunard encore un peu plus. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus Lupin accepta de lui laisser le contrôle. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, alors pourquoi pas.

Et Lunard apparut, en une fraction de seconde, tel un animagus, et ce n'était même pas la pleine lune. Surpris, Voldemort recula d'un pas.

— _AVADA KEDA_\- commença-t-il, mais la phrase mourut sur son absence de lèvres.

Une patte velue et puissamment griffue venait de s'abattre sur son bras et le déchiqueter en grossier lambeaux de peau, de chair et d'os. Il poussa un hurlement déchirant qui s'étrangla brusquement. La seconde patte de Lunard venait de le décapiter. La tête chauve du Seigneur des Ténèbres roula sur la moquette et des jets puissants de sangs vinrent inonder le revêtement pourpre tandis que quelques soubresauts agitaient le corps décharné tombé à terre.

Aussitôt, Lunard se calma et Remus reprit le contrôle. Les yeux jaunes redevinrent brun ambré et le loup-garou se transforma en humain. Le sorcier reprit sa baguette tombée à terre pendant sa première transformation et en essuya le sang qui la souillait, en la frottant négligemment sur sa robe déchirée. Un _Reparo_ plus tard, les dégradations subies par les vêtements n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Remus entendit la porte du Niveau Un s'ouvrir au large en claquant contre le mur et une cavalcade de pas retentit alors, assourdis par l'épaisseur du luxueux revêtement de sol.

— REMUS ! cria Tonks, soulagée, en le voyant indemne.

Kingsley Shacklebolt et Amélia Bones s'immobilisèrent interloqués, devant la scène d'apocalypse qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Devant Remus Lupin, debout au milieu du couloir, baguette à la main et l'air un peu perdu, il y avait trois cadavres très abimés, étalés sur le sol au milieu de lambeaux de chair et de litres de sang dont la couleur de la moquette ne permettait pas vraiment d'estimer la quantité.

— Remus ? Tu… oh, par Merlin ! Tu as réussi ! Tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui ! Mais comment t'as fait ? s'exclama le grand Auror noir, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

— C'est pas moi, King. C'est Lunard. Il… il a pris le contrôle et…

— Et c'est génial, mon vieux ! s'exclama Fred Weasley, hilare, sous les hochements de tête de Georges pour une fois muet.

Fol Œil s'approcha, baguette en main et examina les corps. Voldemort, parfaitement reconnaissable était décapité et avec une main et un avant-bras arrachés. Bellatrix avait la moitié gauche de son corps manquant, donc un bras, une jambe et une partie de son torse, l'explosion les ayant réduits en bouillie. Les peintures murales autour d'elle étaient abimées et brûlées, tandis que les boiseries avaient éclaté et que la moquette était déchirée. Près d'elle, le serpent Nagini était coupé en deux et même en trois, si on considérait que la partie centrale était manquante car pulvérisée par l'explosif moldu.

— Vous-Savez-Qui liquidé par un loup-garou… Mes enfants, je peux vous dire que ça va secouer sacrément le Monde Magique, affirma Maugrey Fol Œil, tandis qu'Amélia Bones, depuis le bureau d'Hestia Jones de l'Enfance Magique, qui d'ailleurs l'accompagnait, appelait Sainte-Mangouste pour avoir une équipe de sorciers-funèbres et un légistomage, encore une fois.

— Harry aurait été content de savoir ça, constata Arthur Weasley, tristement. Et Severus aussi…

* * *

Le Monde Magique avait eu un week-end un peu difficile, cette semaine-là. D'abord, le dimanche matin, les sorciers avaient appris la mort de leur héros Harry Potter ainsi que celle du tristement célèbre Maître des Potions Severus Rogue.

Une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier leur avait annoncé à l'aube de ce jour, la sinistre nouvelle.

A midi, le Sorcier du Dimanche avait titré sur le suicide romantique des deux amants. La photo de Severus et Harry, enlacés et morts dans le lit de l'ancien Mangemort avait fait pleurer au moins une sorcière dans chaque demeure magique britannique, quand ce n'était pas deux ou trois. L'article de Rita indiquait que l'enquête révélait qu'on s'orientait vers un double suicide passionnel. On avait la confirmation qu'ils étaient bien amants, l'autopsie magique avait été formelle, ils avaient eu des rapports sexuels ensemble jusqu'à la toute fin. Ils s'aimaient en cachette, selon la sulfureuse journaliste à scandale, et avaient été sommés de se séparer, ce qu'ils avaient refusé de faire, préférant la mort. Les pages suivantes avaient montré les trois cadavres emportés sur leurs brancards. On avait même souligné la fidélité de l'Elfe-de-Maison Dobby, qui appartenait au Sauveur, et avait préféré suivre son maître dans l'au-delà plutôt que d'être séparé de lui. En bref, à treize heures, rien qu'avec ces deux journaux, il n'y avait plus un œil de sec dans le Monde Magique.

Une délégation ministérielle, composée de Hestia Jones, de Minerva McGonagall et de l'Auror Alan Savage, s'était rendue à Little Whinging, comté du Surrey, où au n° 4, Privet Drive, ils avaient dérangé le déjeuner dominical de la famille Dursley pour leur annoncer la fâcheuse nouvelle.

Les sourires hilares de Vernon et de Marge Dursley qui se trouvait là par hasard, avaient choqué les deux sorcières, bien que Minerva n'en fut pas étonnée. Savage avait sorti ostensiblement sa baguette, le regard dur et l'air de dire « attention à ce que vous allez dire ou faire ou il va vous en cuire ». Dudley n'avait pas réagi plus que ça. Il avait haussé les épaules pour montrer qu'il s'en fichait royalement, avait repris du dessert et vidé en douce le verre de cognac de sa tante.

Curieusement, Pétunia avait semblé la plus affectée, sur le coup. Elle avait pâli et serré entre ses doigts décharnés la serviette de table qu'elle tenait et affirmé après s'être reprise qu'elle ne réclamait pas le corps. Ils pouvaient en faire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle s'en lavait les mains. Vernon avait annoncé qu'il ne paierait pas les obsèques, que la fosse commune était bien suffisante pour ce petit monstre criminel. Mais une question de Marge avait tout fait basculer.

— Il est mort de quoi ? Il était encore en train de faire un mauvais coup, pas vrai ? Ce gamin était un délinquant de la pire espèce ! De la graine d'assassin !

—Harry Potter n'était certainement pas un délinquant, avait grondé Minerva McGonagall, furieuse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vous ont raconté comme mensonges, mais c'était un élève gentil et studieux.

— Ouais, parmi les criminels de Saint-Brutus ! s'était exclamé en riant la grosse dondon.

— Saint-Brutus ? Qu'est-ce donc, Saint-Brutus ? Harry était à Poudlard en Ecosse, dans l'école que je dirige pour les… surdoués. Oui, avait-elle ajouté en fixant Pétunia dans les yeux, le Professeur Dumbledore que vous connaissiez bien, Pétunia, n'est-ce pas, a pris sa retraite il y a très peu de temps et je suis la nouvelle Directrice. Harry s'est malheureusement suicidé, suite à une peine de cœur.

— Une peine de cœur, avait ricané Vernon, si j'avais su qu'il fallait si peu pour nous en débarrasser…

Minerva s'était alors retournée de nouveau vers Pétunia, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers Vernon.

— Harry s'est donné la mort en compagnie de Severus Rogue.

— Severus ? Il est mort aussi ?

— Oui. Selon l'enquête des… forces de l'Ordre dont l'officier Savage ici présent fait partie, ils étaient amants et ont préféré mourir ensemble que d'être séparés.

Dudley et Vernon avaient éclaté de rire à la nouvelle. Pétunia avait baissé les yeux. Nul doute qu'elle avait pensé à sa sœur et à son curieux ami qu'elle traînait partout avec elle. La blonde à l'aspect chevalin avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre Lily et Severus. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée, puisqu'il semblait que le sorcier préférait son propre sexe.

Hestia Jones, bouleversée par leur comportement, avait eu les larmes aux yeux et Savage n'avait dû sa retenue et son stoïcisme qu'à l'entraînement intensif reçu de Maugrey Fol Œil.

— Hestia, Auror Savage, nous rentrons au Ministère. Je dois aviser le Ministre que la famille refuse de réclamer le corps d'Harry. Si je reste, ce n'est pas une brigade d'Oubliators qu'il faudra, mais un légistomage et des sorciers-funèbres. Oh, j'oubliais… Vernon, Pétunia… bien entendu, la mort d'Harry a fait s'effondrer les barrières magiques de la protection du sang. Si… Vous-Savez-Qui désire vous traquer comme il a traqué Lily et James, vous serez des cibles de choix et nous ne pourrons rien y faire.

— Hé là ! Pas si vite ! avait clamé le gros morse qui avait alors cessé de rire.

Mais les trois sorciers avaient quitté la pièce sans un mot et transplané depuis le couloir presque sous leurs yeux.

Qu'ils se débrouillent, le Monde Magique s'en lavait dorénavant les mains, de la famille Dursley !

* * *

A quatorze heures, Voldemort avait attaqué le Ministère. Remus Lupin, ou plutôt Lunard, n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée. A quinze heures, le Monde Magique apprenait par un flash spécial de la RITM qu'il était libre et que tous les Mangemorts étaient sous les verrous.

Drago Malefoy avait eu une rude journée. Il avait perdu son parrain et son père en quelques heures. Curieusement, il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps pour Severus, mais gardé son sang-froid pour Lucius…

Mais à présent, en ce bel après-midi du lundi, au milieu des fêtes et des réjouissances, dans une salle de réunion de la Banque Gringotts, un petit groupe était rassemblé.

Ragnok, étant donné les circonstances, avait convoqué tous les légataires ensemble et ceci pour les deux testaments Potter et Rogue. Curieusement, Ron n'avait pas protesté en voyant la fouine. Et Malefoy, abattu, avait haussé les épaules pour dire qu'il s'en fichait.

— Sorciers et sorcières, débuta le directeur Ragnok Pattes-de-Poule, vous êtes réunis pour la lecture des testaments de Monsieur Harry Potter et du Professeur Severus Rogue. Nous allons débuter par Monsieur Potter.

Le Gobelin déplia alors le parchemin écrit par Harry quelques minutes avant son décès.

_Je, soussigné, Harry James Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit, annonce que ceci est mon testament. _

_Le contenu de mes coffres à Gringotts devra être séparé en trois parts égales. L'une pour Ronald Bilius Weasley, la seconde pour Hermione Jean Granger et la troisième pour Remus John Lupin._

_A Ronald Bilius Weasley, je lègue également mon Eclair de Feu._

_A Hermione Jean Granger, je lègue ma cape d'invisibilité et tous les livres que je possède dans ma malle._

_A Fred et Georges Weasley, je lègue mes parts dans l'entreprise des Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux dont ils sont déjà actionnaires majoritaires._

_A Luna Lovegood, je lègue ma chouette Harfang des Neiges, Hedwige. Prends-en soin, Luna, je compte sur toi. Elle va me manquer._

_Au Professeur Minerva McGonagall, je lègue ma Carte du Maraudeur. Fred et Georges lui expliqueront comment elle fonctionne et à quoi elle sert. Je lègue également à Poudlard, mon chaudron, mes robes et uniformes, qu'ils servent à un élève dans le besoin. _

_A Remus John Lupin, je lègue mon manoir situé au 12 Square Grimmaurd à Londres. Ne fais pas d'histoire, Lunard, tu auras un toit et de l'or pour tout réparer. Et achète-toi des robes neuves, par Merlin ! L'Auror Tonks se fera un plaisir de t'aider, j'en suis sûr. Je te conseille de te lier à l'Elfe-de-Maison libre Winky. Elle se trouve à Poudlard. Le Professeur McGonagall t'arrangera tout ça, j'en suis certain. Winky a besoin d'un bon maître. Si elle reste libre, elle ne survivra pas. Désolé, Hermione, mais c'est la vérité._

_A Drago Malefoy, je lègue l'Elfe-de-Maison Kreattur qui vient de la famille Black. Je ne le fais que par ce que tu es le filleul de Severus, Malefoy. Kreattur n'est fidèle qu'à un sang-pur et un Black, ce que je ne suis pas. Si tu n'en veux pas, donne-le à ta mère. Je te laisse également le titre de Lord Black, pour une simple raison, tu es le dernier. _

_Avant de terminer, j'annonce officiellement que je réintègre dans la famille Black, Andromeda Black épouse Tonks, et sa fille Nymphadora Tonks. J'interdis solennellement qu'elles soient de nouveau reniées de cette famille. Qu'il en soit ainsi !_

_Fait à Poudlard, le 15 juin 1996 à 16h50_

_Signé Harry James Potter._

Le plus surpris fut quand même Drago Malefoy. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à hériter de quoi que ce soit de Potter. Mais si on y songeait… s'il était l'amant de Severus… ça pouvait un peu s'expliquer.

— Avant de vous remettre vos legs, je vais lire le testament du Professeur Rogue si Monsieur Malefoy n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. Il est très bref.

Drago hocha la tête et lui fit un geste de la main, l'invitant à poursuivre. Ragnok se racla la gorge et lut.

— _Je, soussigné, Severus Tobias Rogue, Maître des Potions, sain de corps et d'esprit, certifie que ceci est mon testament._

_A mon filleul né hier, Drago Lucius Malefoy, je lègue l'ensemble de mes biens et possessions, livres, ingrédients, potions et patentes m'appartenant au jour de mon décès. Également, je lui lègue ma maison de l'impasse du Tisseur à Carbone-Les-Mines dans le cas où je la possèderais encore à ma mort._

_Fait à Carbone-Les-Mines, le 6 juin 1980, à midi._

_Severus Tobias Rogue_

Aucune surprise attendue ici, Severus n'avait pas de famille. Des documents furent tendus à la fouine qui les signa après les avoir parcourus en diagonale. On lui remit les clés d'un coffre de Gringotts et une grosse clé moldue ancienne qui semblait celle d'une maison.

— Les possessions du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard ont été ce matin descendues dans son coffre. Vous pourrez y accéder librement quand vous le souhaiterez. La Guilde des Potionnistes a été avisée de même que le Bureau des Patentes au Ministère. Vous recevrez dorénavant les revenus des potions créées par votre parrain, Monsieur Malefoy.

Drago se leva alors que Ragnok appelait les jumeaux Weasley pour leur faire signer des documents, mais Ron l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Attends, Malefoy, faut que je te parle.

— De quoi ?

— D'Harry… et… de Rogue.

— Ok, vas-y, je t'écoute.

— La famille moldue d'Harry a refusé de réclamer son corps et de payer les obsèques. Donc le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Lupin ont décidé qu'il serait enterré à Godric's Hollow près de ses parents. Seulement, je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu pour ton parrain, mais…

Ron hésita. Comment Malefoy allait-il prendre ça ?

— Mais quoi ?

— Eh ben… Harry, tu vois, il nous a dit un truc à Hermione et moi. Juste qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé du Professeur Rogue. Une histoire comme quoi, il l'avait trouvé et ne voulait pas le perdre, le quitter, tu vois ?

Drago soupira. Il voyait parfaitement ! Son parrain et Potter devaient vraiment être amoureux pour s'être ainsi tués pour rester ensemble. Il n'avait encore rien prévu pour les obsèques, le corps était toujours à Sainte-Mangouste ainsi que celui de Potter et on n'avait pas indiqué aux familles ou héritiers qu'ils pouvaient venir les chercher.

— Je ne pense pas qu'Oncle Sev sera dérangé d'être enterré dans une tombe voisine de celle de Potter. Il est mort dans ses bras, je te rappelle.

— C'est vrai, mais bon, marmonna Ron, gêné. T'aurais pu avoir prévu un truc…

— Pas eu le temps, grimaça le blond platine. C'est bon, j'accepte. Envoie-moi un hibou quand tu récupères le corps de Potter. C'est toi qui le prends ?

— Remus… mais mon père va l'aider, car ça va pas être facile pour lui. Je te tiendrai au courant. T'as pas une date prévue ou autre ?

— Non, rien. On en reparlera. Si tu veux bien, Weasley, je suis attendu. Bonne journée.

Drago se retourna et sans un regard pour les autres personnes présentes, il sortit du bureau et demanda à un Gobelin un accès à une cheminette. Tarifé, bien évidemment…

Dans la salle de réunion, Ron hocha la tête lorsqu'Hermione croisa son regard. Malefoy était d'accord, Harry et Severus ne seraient pas séparés.

Au moins, il avait exaucé le dernier vœu de son ami, même s'il n'avait été que maladroitement émis.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

_**Flash-back**_

Harry venait de reprendre conscience. Il était toujours allongé, dans les bras de Severus qu'il sentait autour de lui. Son visage était toujours caché dans le cou du Maître des Potions.

— Sev'rus ?

— Mmm ?

Ah ! Visiblement, lui aussi était réveillé. Ce n'était pas normal, non ?

— Ça n'a pas marché… Sev'rus… On est toujours là…

Harry sentit le Serpentard se raidir et remuer un peu la tête, à cette annonce. Lui, garda les yeux clos, savourant la présence de l'homme alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir. Il entendit un petit gloussement amusé et Severus lui répondre.

— Ah bon ? Tu crois ? Tu devrais regarder autour de toi, Harry.

Intrigué par cette soudaine déclaration, Harry fronça les yeux, les entrouvrit ensuite et leva la tête pour comprendre de quoi son ancien professeur voulait parler. Lorsque le garçon bougea, Severus se dégagea de ses bras et s'assit pour regarder autour de lui.

— T'as pas vu mes lunettes, Sev'rus ?

— Ouvre grand tes yeux, Harry et je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de lunettes, dorénavant.

A la grande stupéfaction du jeune Gryffondor, ils n'étaient plus dans le lit, ni dans les cachots, ni à Poudlard. Ils se trouvaient dans une gare étrange, toute blanche et comme entourée d'un halo brumeux. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un souffle de vent, rien. Un train blanc était immobilisé sur le quai devant eux. Il ressemblait au Poudlard Express à s'y méprendre si on exceptait sa couleur. A quelques mètres d'eux, quelque chose bougea, mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas jusqu'au moment où une petite voix extasiée et aiguë se fit entendre.

— Maître ! Maître Harry ! Dobby est là ! Dobby a réussi à retrouver son maître ! Harry Potter, Monsieur !

— DOBBY ? s'exclama Harry, stupéfait, en se retournant brusquement du côté d'où venait la voix.

La silhouette fine et grise de Dobby se leva et se mit à courir vers lui.

— Par Merlin ! Dobby ! T'es tout nu !

Dobby s'immobilisa et prit le temps de se regarder. Ses joues devinrent gris plus foncé comme s'il rougissait et il mit ses mains devant son bas-ventre glabre afin de cacher un mini pénis gris. Par Merlin, les Elfes n'étaient pas gâtés par la nature. Enfin… c'était peut-être normal, après tout.

— Maître Harry aussi est tout nu. Et Maître Severus aussi !

— Maître Severus ? Ok, je sais pas d'où ça vient, mais pour le moment, je laisse tomber, soupira Harry. Par Merlin, on est où ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Dobby, qui regardait partout autour de lui, remarqua un petit tas de vêtements blancs posés bien pliés sur un banc. Sur le dessus de la pile, il y avait un superbe torchon immaculé dont il s'empressa de se faire une toge. L'Elfe nota que c'étaient des robes de sorciers que contenait la pile. Elles aussi étaient blanches. Il les prit et accourut auprès d'Harry pour lui donner de quoi se vêtir.

Mais ils n'étaient plus seuls. Une longue silhouette fine, vêtue de blanc venait de s'approcher, après être descendue du train.

— Je crois que je peux répondre à cette question, Harry, fit la voix mélodieuse.

Severus qui regardait distraitement Dobby se retourna comme s'il avait été piqué et se leva d'un bond, oubliant sa tenue plus que particulière. Harry suivit le mouvement.

— LILY ? s'exclama le Serpentard.

— C'est moi, Severus, fit la femme en esquissant un sourire. Tu devrais accepter la robe que te tend cet Elfe-de-Maison. Ce n'est pas que la vue soit déplaisante, au contraire, mais voir mon fils adulte tout nu ainsi que son amant… c'est un peu gênant.

— MAMAN ? hésita Harry.

Il en était encore à digérer qu'il pouvait voir sans lunettes, et très bien encore, alors voir sa mère défunte par-dessus le marché lui fit prendre conscience de la situation.

— On est morts ? Ça a marché, alors ?

— Oui, vous êtes morts. Et je n'en suis pas enchantée, figurez-vous ! pesta la rousse en toge blanche. Lorsqu'on m'a dit que vous arriviez tous les deux, je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles. James voulait venir mais d'apprendre que tu étais là aussi, Severus… ça n'aurait rien donné de bon, tu le sais.

— Vous… vous connaissez ? tenta Harry, déboussolé.

D'abord, il était mort, mais il n'en avait pas l'impression car il se sentait tout à fait normal. Il était tout nu dans une fichue gare avec Severus et Dobby. Ben voyons… Bizarre, l'après-vie. Qui avait dit que c'était le début d'une grande aventure ? Severus, non ?

— Harry, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'avais eu une meilleure amie autrefois, une sorcière née-moldue et que j'avais tenté de supplier Voldy de l'épargner. C'était ta mère, Lily Evans.

— Et pourquoi tu m'as rien dit à ce moment-là ? demanda la voix d'Harry dont la tête était à l'intérieure de la robe blanche qu'il tentait d'enfiler.

— Tu crois que c'était le moment ? répliqua son amant qui enfilait les manches de sa robe, dos à Lily pour épargner sa pudeur.

—Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, tous les deux pourquoi vous êtes là ? ronchonna la rousse en balayant une longue mèche de cheveux d'un geste irrité.

— On s'est juste suicidés, maman.

— Tu t'es juste suicidé ! Ben voyons ! Comme si c'était normal de se suicider à ton âge ! Tu ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher, Sev' ? Sirius m'a dit que tu avais fait le serment de protéger mon fils quand nous sommes morts, son père et moi.

— Il pouvait pas, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée, d'abord !

— Comment ça ? SEVERUS TOBIAS ROGUE ! Qu'as-tu encore inventé comme idiotie ? Y a pas moyen, hein ? Je te laisse quelques petites décennies et tu fais n'importe quoi !

— Mais Lil', tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. N'écoute pas Harry, il ne te raconte pas ce qu'il faut.

— C'est toi qui voulais mourir en premier, « Sev' »… s'amusa Harry en répétant le surnom que sa mère donnait à « Sev'rus » comme il disait.

— Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là, Harry, hein ? pesta le Serpentard en examinant avec une mine dégoûtée sa robe blanche dans le reflet d'une vitre du wagon devant eux.

— C'est le vilain Professeur Dumbledore qui voulait que Maître Harry meure, Maîtresse Lily ! les interrompit la voix de crécelle de Dobby qui tenait un pan de la robe de son maître dans son poing serré.

— Dumbledore ? répéta Lily, horrifiée. Mais…

— Oui, Maîtresse. Il a demandé à Maître Severus de tuer Maître Harry Potter, mais Maître Severus n'a pas voulu ! Ah non ! Pas voulu du tout ! Maître Severus est un grand sorcier, comme mon Maître.

— Ok, ok. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Dobby, Maîtresse. Dobby appartient à Harry Potter, Maîtresse.

— Severus, raconte-moi ce que vient faire Dumbledore là-dedans. Il voulait tuer Harry ?

— Oui, soupira Severus en prenant la main de son jeune compagnon qui regardait tristement le sol blanc et vaporeux. La nuit où vous avez été tués, Harry est devenu accidentellement un Horcruxe. C'est-à-dire, le réceptacle pour un morceau de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tant qu'Harry était vivant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas mourir. Dumbledore a donc exigé, sous peine de m'envoyer à Azkaban, que je tue Harry. Ne pouvant accepter, j'ai décidé de prendre du poison. Et j'ai expliqué la situation à Harry. Il a décidé d'en prendre avec moi. Et Dobby aussi. Voilà toute l'affaire.

— Ne laisses-tu pas de côté une partie de l'histoire, Sev ? Quand vas-tu me raconter comment toi et Harry avez terminé ensemble, hein ?

— Oh… et bien… balbutia le Serpentard, gêné. Aide-moi, Harry, au lieu de rire…

— C'est moi, maman. J'étais sous influence du Philtre de Paix et… comment dire, j'ai un peu dragué, Severus.

— Un peu ? Tu m'as carrément sauté dessus pour m'embrasser !

— J'ai compris, ne vous en faites pas, déclara Lily avec un large sourire. Et j'ai gagné mon pari avec Marlène McKinnon ! J'avais toujours dit que tu n'aimais pas les filles, et que tu finirais avec un homme. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que ce serait mon fils, mais bon. J'ai gagné ! Elle va être verte de rage quand je vais lui dire, tout à l'heure.

— Alors comme ça tu fais des paris sur mon orientation sexuelle, c'est du propre, tiens ! râla faussement Severus, trop content au fond de lui que Lily semble bien disposée à son égard.

— Ce n'est rien, Sev. Attendez que James et Sirius l'apprennent…

Harry lança un regard paniqué vers Severus.

— Je sais pas où on va, mais on pourrait pas aller en Enfer plutôt ? Dans le cas où il est prévu qu'on aille au Paradis… bredouilla Harry, soudain inquiet.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, répondit Lily en lui frottant les cheveux pour les décoiffer. Ils n'auront pas le temps de vous pourrir la vie. Ils ont assez d'ennuis avec Merlin en ce moment pour une bonne centaine d'années. Même morts, il faut qu'ils fassent des sales blagues et Merlin n'a pas vraiment le sens de l'humour.

Lily entra dans le wagon dont la porte était ouverte. Les deux hommes, main dans la main, la suivirent. Harry, pour être sûr que Dobby ne le quitte pas, lui prit la main et la serra. Ainsi entouré, il monta dans le wagon, longea un couloir plaqué de bois clair et entra dans un compartiment. Il s'installa en face de Lily, Severus près de lui. Dobby choisit de s'assoir près de la porte du compartiment, sur la même banquette que la mère de son bien-aimé maître. Ainsi, il verrait tout son petit monde et ne risquerait pas de les perdre par accident.

— J'ai pas ma baguette, balbutia Harry, soudain contrarié. Sev'rus, tu as ta baguette ?

— Non, Harry. Mais je ne pense pas que nous en ayons besoin là où nous allons.

— Sev' a raison, poussin. Tu n'as plus besoin de baguette. Mais nous avons toujours nos magies, nous restons des sorciers, même au Paradis.

— On y va vraiment ? s'inquiéta encore le Gryffondor en se collant à Severus et en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

— Oui, on y va vraiment. D'ailleurs, on ne va pas tarder à partir.

Lily avait raison. La porte du wagon claqua et le train s'ébranla doucement. La vue sur le quai changea et ils sentirent le mouvement des roues et des bielles de la locomotive. Il y eu un petit bruit de sifflet et puis la gare disparut.

— C'est loin ? On ne voit que des nuages dehors.

— Non, Harry. Juste le temps d'entrer dans une autre dimension. C'est ça le Paradis. Un monde nouveau rien que pour nous, les sorciers. Nous y restons en attendant le prochain cycle de réincarnation.

— On va se réincarner ? Mais, je veux pas quitter Sev'rus, moi !

— Chut, Harry. Ne panique pas avant de savoir.

— Sev' a raison. Ne panique pas. C'est négociable. Tu n'auras qu'à en parler à Merlin. Si vous voulez rester quelques millénaires ensemble, pas de soucis. Et je sais comment faire tenir ton père et Sirius tranquilles. Je dirai à Merlin de les réincarner en filles boutonneuses et Serpentard. Ça les calmera pour quelques siècles.

— Dobby veut pas de réincar… réincartration. Dobby reste avec son maître, Harry Potter, Monsieur.

— C'est d'accord, Dobby. Tu resteras avec moi et Sev'rus. Il n'y a aucun problème.

Dobby afficha un grand sourire révélant une large dentition et il lissa les plis de son torchon avec ravissement. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il y allait avec ses deux nouveaux maîtres, parce qu'il avait perçu le lien tout neuf et inaltérable entre les deux hommes. Ces deux-là l'ignoraient encore mais jamais ils n'accepteraient de se séparer. Un amour puissant et éternel allait bientôt les unir. Et lui Dobby, il allait rester avec eux pour l'éternité.

C'était tout ce qui importait. Et il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, ils allaient être très heureux tous les trois.

FIN


End file.
